


Convincing a Hobbit

by seekerluna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BOTFA re-do, Bilbo denies everything, Cultural Differences, Dis thinks her brother is an idiot, Durincest, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Customs, Dwobbits, Hobbit customs, Hobbits aging slowly, Kili and Fili being little shits, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Possible Mpreg, Shameless Smut, Thorin is a dense as hell dwarf, bagginshield, messing around with time lines, only slightly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not so much sent to retrieve as to convince." </p><p>Bilbo never expected to find the dwarves on his front step again and yet here are three asking him to return to Erebor with them when all that awaits him is pain. He took Thorin's words to heart and he refuses to set foot in the Lonely Mountain again. But what the King wants, he gets.</p><p>And thats how Bilbo ended up returning to Erebor, for a... short visit that somehow becomes quite long.</p><p>There might also be some magical intervention in the midst of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Another Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Hobbit or anything about it. Leave me a comment and tell me how I'm doing!

Bilbo Baggins of Bag End considered himself to be a very ordinary hobbit. Though he was most certainly not ordinary, not one bit. Most would call him very unordinary, as hobbits never did anything adventurous. 

Yet, two years ago on this day exactly, he'd been whisked away on a whirlwind adventure to help a company of dwarves reclaim their home in Erebor. 

Now though, he lived most comfortably back in the Shire, content with his life and thinking he'd finally put the Tookish part of him to rest. But of course, things never went the way one wanted. 

It was an ordinary day, Bilbo tending to his garden that he'd set up upon his return, when a most unusual fuss and alarm was raised around the Shire. He ignored it, probably they were gossiping about the hobbits over the River again. 

"Bilbo." Or not. 

He stood and turned, finding his suspicions confirmed when he saw old Balin, smiling as ever. 

"Balin." The dwarf bowed. 

"At your service." 

"What can I do for you on this fine day?" Bilbo cleared his throat, clearly confused and startled now that the shock had worn off. Whatever was Balin doing this side of the Misty Mountains? Was there trouble in Erebor?

"I was simply coming to visit and catch up. You never seem to write." Bilbo flushed scarlet in embarrassment at this. He'd promised to write when he left and yet he never found the time. "We were beginning to think something happened to you, laddie."

"Well as you can see I am very much alive and well." 

"That I can." Balin nodded, chuckling a little. "Am I in time for tea?"

"Tea? Oh! Yes of course, how rude of me." Bilbo was quite flustered, pacing a little. "Won't you come in?" Balin smiled and followed the anxious hobbit into his home, noting with some amusement that nothing at all had changed. Except perhaps for that elvish sword now mounted over by the wall and the mithril armor set on a desk all in plain view. "Sorry for the mess, I'm still collecting my possessions that were being auctioned off when I returned."

"Oh I don't mind a bit but you'll have to tell me that story once we're both settled." Balin knew the once burglar was in a bit of a tizzy, all ruffled from his sudden arrival in his home yet again. 

Soon enough, cups and tea were set out along with some honey cakes. And just as Bilbo was beginning his tale about how all of his possessions had nearly been auctioned off, there was a loud knock on the door. 

Bilbo felt a sense of déjà vu happening here. 

"That would be two certain dwarves no doubt who decided to follow me." Balin chuckled, eyes full of mirth. 

Nervously, Bilbo answered, only to find himself yelping and being knocked over onto the floor by a certain pair of dwarf princes. 

"Kili, Fili, get off the poor lad." Balin called upon hearing all the ruckus. 

They stood and helped Bilbo back to his enormous feet, brushing him off only to have the hobbit glare, though there was no actual heat behind it. 

"I told you boys to stay home."

"When we found out you were coming to the Shire." Fili started excitedly, a bright smile on his face. 

"We just had to follow you. To make sure Bilbo was okay." Kili finished, grinning rather proudly to himself. 

"Well as you can see, I'm quite fine!" Except for being nearly crushed under the two princes that is.

"But we missed you too!" Kili made a face like a puppy at the hobbit, making his heart melt a little. Had he always been able to do that? He shook it off and put his hands on his hips. 

"And what about your duties as the Durin princes? Surely Thorin must not be pleased with the two of you shirking your duties to come all the way out here!"

"Well..." Kili looked at his brother. 

"Uncle said we could go. As long as we brought you back with us." Fili tapped his chin as he thought, trying to think if that was indeed what the King had said to them. 

"Balin, tell me that isn't why you are here too?" 

"Well I'm mostly here of my own desire." The old dwarf smiled. "But Thorin may have asked me a thing or two."

"So you were sent to fetch me, is that it?" Bilbo frowned at this. Though he and Thorin had forgiven one another, the Kings words still burned deep in his mind and the hobbit was firmly set on never returning to Erebor. 

"Not so much sent to retrieve as to convince." Balin hummed, finishing off a honey cake. The boys saw there was food and tea and looked pleadingly at Bilbo who rolled his eyes and went to get some for them as well. He hurried though before Kili started tossing his recently reclaimed dishes again. 

Soon they were all settled and eating their fill, the two princes loudly proclaiming that they had missed Bilbo's home cooking and cakes. 

"So what's all this about convincing me then?" Bilbo brought it up again after he'd been caught up on the going ons of Erebor and Dale. 

"Uncle misses you dearly though he won't say it aloud." Kili said through a mouth full of muffin. 

"He wants you to come stay in Erebor for a while. Or for ever. He wants you to see the kingdom now that it's mostly rebuilt." It was a long shot but they really did want him to stay. 

"Your uncle made it quite clear he didn't want me there." 

"But you two forgave each other!" Kili protested, getting that puppy dog look on his face again. 

"Yes but I still would not feel completely welcome. His words hurt me very much. Even if I did forgive him in the end." 

Now both princes had that puppy dog look. 

Bilbo sighed in exasperation, shaking his head as he looked at the boys. 

"Bilbo, all of the company miss you." Balin interjected, pouring himself some more tea. "Surely coming just for a small visit wouldn't be so terrible?"

The hobbit chewed his bottom lip, getting up to get more sweets for his guests. Surely just a small visit would be okay...? The Took side of him was already trying to overpower the more sensible Baggins half of him- and it was winning.

"I suppose a short visit would be alright." He finally concluded. He was unprepared for the younger dwarves to jump up, cheer and tackle him to the ground once more out of joy. 

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow!" Kili grinned. "Pack your things! The sooner we leave, the sooner we go home!" 

"Wait just a second!" Bilbo pushed the two off and got to his feet, all flustered and out of sorts. "Tomorrow? That's far too soon! What about my garden, my home? Maker above forbid Lobelia get ahold of my things again." 

"Bilbo my lad, you worry too much. It will be just a short visit and then you'll return. No need to worry about being presumed dead." Kili and Fili both gave Balin and Bilbo strange looks then. "Bilbo can tell you later once we're on the road." 

Bilbo knew there was no sense in arguing, the boys obviously had it set in their thick skulls that they were to leave on the morrow.

"I will pack my bags." He sighed. "There shouldn't be any need for me to bring Sting..." He murmured this more to himself as he glanced at the sword. 

Another cheer erupted from the Durin princes, the two breaking into an all too familiar, frustrating song as they began to toss his dishes. Bilbo didn't even complain, he simply buried his face in his hands. 

"Would it be much of a bother to stop by for supper? The Prancing Pony is nice and all but it gets rather busy come supper time." Balin asked as he and the boys stepped outside. 

"I don't suppose there would be any harm." Bilbo sighed. "And after supper I'll pack and turn in early since the boys will doubtlessly be up early to come wake me."

"Why can't we stay here?" Kili gave a dramatic wail, snickering to himself. 

"Honestly, you are impossible." Bilbo groaned. "Bring your ponies, it would be best if we were all in the same place." The princes grinned at one another. Soon enough, all three were gone and returning some time later with their ponies, creating even more of a stir.

The tongues of the hobbits were practically on fire as the rumors once again began to spread about one Bilbo Baggins. 

Ponies were tied to the fence, fed and given water and the three dwarrow men made themselves at home for the night in a cozy hobbit hole. 

Bilbo just simply mourned the end of his peaceful life once more.


	2. The Journey At Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Erebor begins. 
> 
> I don't own anything of the Hobbit
> 
> As before, if you see any mistakes, think I can improve upon anything, have suggestions, go ahead and leave a comment! I live for some good, positive criticism!

Bilbo, who had indeed turned in early the prior night, woke early, feeling completely rested and ready. He deflated a little when he remembered just what he would be doing and where he would be going. 

The Lonely Mountain, Erebor. 

Sighing, he started to stretch only to find that he couldn't move. So he froze and turned his head. To his right was a head of blond hair and to his left, a head of dark brown. Arms were wrapped tightly around him and.. Was that a leg tossed so haphazardly across his own? It was indeed a leg, Kili's leg to be exact. At some point in the night, the two heirs must have snuck into his little bed and curled themselves around him. 

Overgrown children indeed!

Wiggling and squirming in an attempt to get free only resulted in some protesting groans and tightening holds for all of his troubles. 

"Kili, Fili, get up right now." He demanded, giving a final wiggle. "If you don't, I won't be making you breakfast before we begin our journey out of the Shire." He grinned to himself. A little underhanded, yes, but it would most likely get the job done. 

"We're up!" And up pop two very disheveled heads, scrambling over Bilbo and each other as they attempted to get out of the too little bed. 

Now wide awake himself and quite sure his ribs were bruised, Bilbo shuffled out of bed and headed out to make some breakfast. He mumbled a greeting to Balin who was just emerging from the guest room and sighed when Kili and Fili started thumping their fists on the table, waiting expectantly for food. 

"You get used to it," Balin smiled as he got the tea pot for Bilbo, making it that much easier for the hobbit. 

"One might think that spending a year in the presence of dwarves, they would be used to such unruly behavior!" He huffed, starting on some potatoes. 

"Ya've been away for a year as well." Balin pointed out, speaking over a rather obnoxious groan from Kili. "And you haven't seen these two since they settled into their roles as the princes of Erebor. It's not often they really get to relax and be young." 

Bilbo's eyes softened at this. Truly, he could understand. He was always trying to be a proper, respectable hobbit in the eyes of the other hobbits but things just hadn't been quite the same since returning from his adventure. Try as he might, he simply could not return to being shy, respectable Mister Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. Too many things had changed, he had changed. 

"Well I don't mind at all cooking for them so long as they don't destroy my mothers silver." The thumping stopped and he could practically hear the sheepish smile the boys wore. 

Soon, breakfast was served and quickly consumed and clothes were changed in preparation for the days travel. Bilbo made sure to pack a cloak, the mithril shirt and Sting, as well as that magical ring though he was sure he'd have no need of it this time. 

"Right then, I think we're all set." Bilbo pulled his pack on and followed the dwarves out, surprised to find a fourth pony waiting just for him. 

"I took some liberties and bought a pony while we were in Bree." Balin patted Bilbo's shoulder with a kind smile. The hobbit couldn't form the words for a proper thank you and simply gaped before nodding and setting about tying his things up. He made sure to lock his home and put a note on the door, saying that only Drogo Baggins was allowed into Bag End with his wife. 

"I'll send word to Uncle." Bilbo heard Fili whisper to Kili. His heart leapt and his breath stopped. He really, really did not want Thorin to know he was coming, even if the king had requested his presence in Erebor. 

"Fili, perhaps we might keep this as a surprise?" He cleared his throat as he mounted his pony. "Just tell him you are returning to Erebor but make no mention of me. Am I clear?"

The two pouted but nodded, Fili speaking with a raven before sending it off to return to Erebor and report to the king. 

Pleased that the prince respected his wishes, the little group of four set off on their way and Bilbo couldn't help but feel a bit excited. It was nothing like almost two years ago when he'd run out of his home, agreeing to join Thorin's company but it still had that feel of adventure to it. Though entirely different, Bilbo knew it would still be quite the adventure. 

"Now, we're sure that we won't encounter any trolls or orcs this go around?" Bilbo inquired as they left the Shire behind. He'd had a brief moment of wanting to turn around though it had quickly been squashed by the happy laughter and thoughts of rejoining those he'd come to call friend. 

"We're very sure, Master Burglar." Balin chuckled as he brought his pony to walk alongside the hobbits. "I made it here with no trouble at all, though I can't speak the same for Kili and Fili."

"We were right behind you the whole time, maybe not even a day or so behind really." Fili informed cheerily. 

"We encountered nothing of the sort." Kili added with a wide smile that was almost too cheerful for Bilbo to trust entirely. 

"And the elves of Mirkwood? They let you pass?"

"Even offered to let us spend a night." Balin nodded, shocking the hobbit. 

"We have a sort of truce with them." Kili hummed, "As long as everyone behaves, we can come and go from the forest as we please."

"Good. That is excellent really." Bilbo wondered a bit if it had anything to do with Kili's brief crush on the woodland elf female. 

They continued to ride for hours, stopping now and then to eat and rest the ponies before moving on. Before long, they reached the forest where they'd encountered the trolls while on their quest and it brought back some rather unpleasant memories for Bilbo. 

They cooked up some of the food they'd packed, Bilbo doing most of the cooking at the insistence of Fili, and enjoyed a nice filling meal. Cooking for four was much easier -on Bilbo and on supplies- than cooking for fourteen, fifteen if one included Gandalf. 

"So tell us, Master Baggins, what ever have you been doing this past year?" Fili asked, lounging back. Bilbo didn't miss how Kili moved closer to his brother, hands touching. He wrote it off as nothing more than brotherly affection, though it honestly wouldn't surprise him if there was more to it. 

"Gathering up my property. And please, just Bilbo." He huffed, recounting the tale to the two princes. By the end they were shocked and giggling all at once. They were rather disgusted with how greedy Bilbo's distant relatives were, summing it all up to jealousy that he'd inherited Bag End instead of them. 

"You should just live in Erebor!" Kili tossed his hands up, disturbing his brother who'd begun to fall asleep on his shoulder. He gave Fili an apologetic smile and a quick nuzzle before focusing on Bilbo again. "We can have your things sent for, all the stuff that's important to you, and have it moved to Erebor. If you'd give it a chance, I'm sure you'd love living there." 

"I can't just be moving wherever I please, Kili." The hobbit wouldn't admit that he'd entertained the idea once or twice in the past year, and twice more since leaving the Shire. "There are many things to consider, papers to sign even!"

"You make things much more complicated than they actually are, Bilbo." Balin teased, having been roused from his snooze by Kili's enthusiastic attempts at swaying Bilbo. 

"Hobbits don't tend to move once they settle, Master Dwarf." He snapped rather tersely. He knew it was the exhaustion talking and apologized softly. 

"No need to apologize laddie," he smiled. "There is still a lot yet that we need to learn about hobbits, as I'm sure you would like to learn about dwarvan kind."

"Yes, you're right." Bilbo rubbed his temples and stretched, setting out his bed roll. "But that is for another day, hm? We have a lot of ground to cover and I'd like to be rested. It's been a long time since I've ridden a pony."

"Quite right. Goodnight then, Bilbo." The sentiment was echoed by Kili and Fili, who were all tangled up in each other. 

Oh this was going to be a long few months indeed. 

~~~

Days later found Thorin outside on one of the ramparts over looking the mostly rebuilt Dale, a raven on his arm delivering the message it held. Once received, the king fed the creature and sent it back to his nephews, brows drawn together and lips pursed. 

His nephews were on their way back to Erebor with Balin but no word had been given about whether Bilbo was with them or not. Though seeing as he'd all but ordered the boys not to return unless they had the hobbit, he could only assume they had him in hand. 

"I suppose time will tell." He muttered, turning on heel to return to the mountain. 

He sincerely hoped that his nephews and Balin had done their job.


	3. Erebor Again

Days turned to weeks and weeks into nearly two months. They'd travelled at their own pace as there was no rush to get to Erebor. It was not as if there was an emergency; they could afford to make the journey at the pace they wanted. Kili and Fili would simply snicker whenever they got a message from their uncle, always just telling him they were on their way and would reach home in due time. They of course informed him when they were just on the outskirts of Rivendell.

"Are you alright, Bilbo? You seem out of sorts this morn." Balin commented, bringing his pony to ride beside the hobbit.

"Hm?" Bilbo jumped from his haze, startled by Balin's question. Had he been daydreaming again? "Yes, yes, I'm quite alright. I didn't get much sleep is all." It was, for the most part, the truth.

"We're almost to Rivendell, Master Boggins!" Kili called back, grinning. "You can get some proper rest there!"

Yes, right, and perhaps snag a chance to speak with Lord Elrond if the elven lord was around. He had quite a few questions that he was sure Elrond could answer..

They rode on for several more hours before encountering a group of elves on horseback, apparently having been awaiting the groups arrival.

"Good day, master dwarves," they greeted, bowing their heads politely.

"We received word that you would be arriving." The elf's companion continued. "Allow us to escort you." Bilbo never thought he'd be so relieved to see an elf, but then again, these particular elves had not been hostile towards them during their first trip to the Last Homely House. They were nothing but gracious and kind to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

Elrond met them right at the front gates, a smile on his face and an air of reverence about him. Out of the two elven lords he'd had the distinct pleasure of meeting, Bilbo found Elrond to be the most agreeable.

"Greetings my friends and welcome to Rivendell." He bowed his head as the dwarves and Bilbo bowed respectfully. "I was not expecting the hobbit to be with you on your return journey." He raised an eyebrow at Bilbo.

"Yes well, we did have some business in the Shire as you can see." Balin explained, "King Thorin requested his presence in Erebor."

"I see. Make yourselves at home, you may stay as long as you need." Elrond swept an arm out, some of the servents coming to take the ponies and unload them. The group was fed and allowed to rest and bathe though Bilbo soon sought out the wise lord.

"If you have a moment, could I possibly speak to you in private?" He requested, earning a nod. Elrond led him away to one of the more secluded areas of Rivendell, the moon just peeking out from between the high walls that protected the elven home.

"Something troubles you." It was a statement, not a question. Elrond had sensed the hobbits unease the moment he stepped into Rivendell though he did not pry, trusting that he would come forward on his own.

"Does the name Mahal mean anything to you?" He did not dare dance around the subject.

"Mahal is the name of the god that the dwarves pray to." Elrond hummed, becoming curious. He prided himself in knowing most things but this he did not. Hobbits only knew their goddess Yavanna if his information was still valid as it had been in the days of old. Hobbits, such strange creatures, Elrond wished more would venture out like Bilbo. "Why do you ask?"

"I know this may seem a tad strange, well it is strange, perhaps not to you but to me..." He paused. "The night before last, I had a dream. Now I often dream up a great many things but seeing a god and my goddess Yavanna in my dreams seems almost too strange for even my mind to create." Elrond waited for Bilbo to gather his thoughts and continue, a smile pulling at his lips.

Curiouser and curiouser.

"In this dream they spoke with me, about what I cannot remember, but it almost seemed as though they were giving me something. I do remember however their words to me." And so he told Elrond of how Mahal had spoken to him of a gift and how Yavanna had done the same, something about life and love.

"It would appear, Mister Baggins, that you have been blessed." Elrond informed, looking up at the moon as it rose above them. "I have heard such tales before and in most, if not all, cases, the dreams were true. I can only assure you that nothing bad will come of this, they are not tricksters and only bestow gifts upon those they deem worthy."

Bilbo was in shock. The heavens above had blessed him with some sort of gift and he could not even remember what had been said! Oh curse his dreams!

"It would be best for you to get some rest. Do not let this bother you, all is well." He touched the hobbits shoulder and stepped past, leaving Bilbo to his now chaotic thoughts.

A god and a goddess had blessed him with gifts... Him! Of all the people in Middle Earth. Oh dear. Oh no this just wouldn't do!

"No, no... I can't let this bother me." He murmured, pacing the smooth marble like stone. "I just need to focus on getting to Erebor and seeing what that idiot dwarf wants."

Bilbo shuffled off back to his quarters he'd been shown to earlier and quickly changed into a bed shirt, neatly folding his other clothes and setting them near his pack.

They stayed in Rivendell for several days getting back their strength and replenishing their supplies. By the time they were ready to continue the journey, Bilbo had put the talk with Elrond and thoughts of god given gifts out of his mind. He was well rested and in much better spirits.

"It'll be another few weeks before we reach home but I'm not sure Uncle Thorin can keep calm much longer." Fili commented flippantly, making Kili snicker.

"Thorin can keep his head on for a few more weeks." Balin sighed, knowing their King was becoming irritated with their refusal to answer whether the hobbit was with them or not. He suspected he would be both angry and relieved once they arrived with Bilbo in tow.

"I would give my beard to see how angry he is," Kili crowed, grinning wide. "He didn't even send a vocal message last, he sent an actual letter!"

"Brother, you hardly have a beard," Fili shoved his younger brothers shoulder.

"Why must you ruin my fun?" Kili pouted, shoving back and copping a quick grab of his brothers rear. Fili swatted at him and blushed, grinning at Kili with a look that promised more later.

"Because I am your big brother, it's my job."

"Stop being children," Bilbo called to them from where he was. He heard laughter and sighed, he was getting far too old for this. Though as of late, he was feeling quite like a tween again.

And so they continued on, taking their time as they rode through the planes and towards Mirkwood. They did not bother to stop and rest with Beorn, though the skin-changer did give them water and cakes, wishing them well on the last leg of the journey.

It wasn't long before they reached Mirkwood and Bilbo was understandably nervous about going through. Especially after his last time going through.

"The spiders are gone and we are allowed to pass," Balin assured him. "Though Thranduil may send an escort just to be sure we don't dally longer than needed."

Almost as soon as he said this, the elf prince Legolas and the she-elf Tauriel rode out from the elven path entrance.

"Back so soon?" Legolas raised an eyebrow, blue eyes sweeping over them. "Funny, three pass through and four return."

"I'm sure the King under the Mountain is pleased." Tauriel gave Kili and Fili a knowing look and a friendly smile.

"We haven't told him yet." Kili laughed, "We really just want to see his reaction."

"When your head is loosed from your neck, we will see how funny Thorin Oakenshield finds it." Legolas stated dryly. "You ought to know better than to test his temper."

"Yes well we had to have _some_ fun with this." Fili snorted, jumping down from his pony.

"Come then, let's get the four of you through quickly." Legolas lead the group now, Tauriel dismounting her own horse to walk and talk with the princes and Bilbo.

"Hello again, halfling," Tauriel greeted Bilbo. The hobbit wasn't at all offended, she probably didn't even know his name as he'd never properly introduced himself.

"Bilbo Baggins," he cleared his throat.

"It has been some time, key thief." The glint in her eyes suggested she was teasing him. "At least this time you will not be bothering my men and letting loose our prisoners. What brings you here again?" Oh she knew full well what was happening, Kili and Fili had informed her as they passed through; she just wanted to see what the hobbit would say.

"Well it wasn't by choice, I will certainly say that!" He puffed and huffed, though everyone else other than Legolas got a laugh out of it. "All three were sent to fetch me."

"Convince you," Balin corrected. "and ya certainly didn't say no, laddie."

"Hard to say either yes or no when the two heirs to the throne decide to use those puppy eyes of theirs."

"You'll become immune to it soon," the old dwarf laughed. This was the most Bilbo had ever seen Balin laugh and he quite liked seeing his friend happy again.

"Well, I'm sure Thorin has good cause for sending them for you." Tauriel gave a soft smile, though it was hardly reassuring to Bilbo.

"As long as it doesn't involve dragons and treasure again."

"So many dragons," Kili smirked.

"A lot more treasure," Fili hummed. At the horror-stricken look on Bilbo's face, they burst out laughing, startling the ponies and some animals in the trees.

"We merely jest!" Kili slung an arm around Bilbo's shoulders, grinning wolfishly. "Uncle isn't looking to go on any other quests any time soon."

"Now that he's all recovered from the gold sickness, his focus is taking care of Erebor and all its people." Fili told him.

"Good. Just as a good King should do." Legolas grunted softly, leading them to the left. Now that the paths were cleared, the spiders gone, and the darkness seemingly lifted from Mirkwood, it was far easier to navigate.

They continued to chat during the duration of the trip, quickly making it to the woodland realms palace, where they were met by some guards who reluctantly lowered the gate at Legolas' command. Relations between the woodland realm and the Mountain were still on uneasy grounds it seemed.

"You may rest here for the night," Tauriel led them all to their rooms once their ponies were taken to be looked after. "Tomorrow you will be taken the rest of the way to Erebor."

Bilbo bid her a goodnight, which he meant, and settled into his overly large bed. Curse these elves and their height! It was rather embarrassing for him to have to jump not once, not twice, but three times just to get into bed. He took solace in the fact that he would not be having this problem in Erebor for the short time that he would be visiting.

Bilbo was drawn from his thoughts when the door swung open, Fili and Kili swaggering in as though they owned the place,

"What if I had been indecent?!" He yelped when they decided jumping on the bed with him would be a very good idea.

"Well it isn't as though we've not seen you without clothes before." Kili gave him a rather innocent look that had Bilbo's face exploding with color.

"No respect at all for privacy! None!" He huffed, throwing his hands into the air as the two dwarfs laughed at his dilemma.

"Oh come now! It's not so bad!" Fili laughed as he and Kili crawled up and snuggled their hobbit between them. Yes, theirs. Bilbo was returning to Erebor and reuniting with the company so he was once again their hobbit.

"Easy for you to say. Hobbits have different customs than dwarves and much more respect for privacy might I add!" Bilbo bemoaned his luck, wishing instead that Balin was speaking with him, not the terrors known as Thorin's heirs.

"Well then, Master Burglar, why don't you tell us about hobbit customs." Kili hummed, reaching over Bilbo to tug one of his brothers braids. "And you can ask us anything in return."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt..." He sighed, thinking of where to begin, not even protesting as he was all but locked between the dwarf princes.

A good part of the evening was spent telling Kili and Fili about hobbit customs; everything from grooming foot hair to courting. The courting was the part that interested them most, though why they would never tell.

"Now you can ask us things." Fili hummed though he noticed how the hobbit was beginning to nod off.

"Another day then." Kili smiled, nuzzling the curls of Bilbo's hair. A sleepy murmur was their only answer as they pressed closer and pulled the soft blankets over them.

"Perhaps even Uncle would tell him if he were so willing." Fili laughed softly, smiling as his brother leaned over, kissing his lips quickly.

"First we have to make sure Uncle doesn't screw things up. I'd rather like to keep Bilbo around."

"Agreed, brother," Fili nodded, settling in for a good night of rest.

~~~~

In the morning, the group was up bright and early for breakfast with poor bilbo nearly being trampled again as the dwarven princes scrambled out of his bed. Honestly! Why did they insist on climbing into his bed when they had perfectly good quarters to use for their own?

Dwarves! He would never understand them, never.

Breakfast was a quiet affair and Bilbo even took a few moments to step aside and light up his pipe for a long overdue smoke. Soon they were being lead down to the river where a barge big enough for them and their ponies awaited, already packed with items that were headed to Dale and Erebor for trade.

The princes sent no word to their uncle, they were far too close and it would just be a waste. They would let Dwalin announce their return.

They made quick time by traveling the river with the elves, soon they could see Dale and the Lonely Mountain looming above.

"Home at last," Bilbo heard Balin sigh. He supposed all of the dwarves were glad to be back home. They docked and unloaded, the group bidding farewell to Tauriel who had accompanied them, and were soon riding hard to the mountain to get there before the sun reached mid day.

Bilbo was in awe as they rode into Dale, the ponies now walking. So much had been rebuilt in just over a year. The once ruined city was on a again prospering, men and women of Lake Town flourishing in their new home. Men and dwarves worked together to rebuild and even now Bilbo could see them hard at work.

"So many dwarves have come back to Erebor, it's really great." Fili told the hobbit with a bright smile, nodding to a few dwarves as they greeted him, Kili, and Balin. Bilbo could tell immediately they were all back in their element whereas he simply sat on his pony looking very out of place.

The group soon approached the now repaired front gates of Erebor, Kili jumping from his pony to shout up at Dwalin who was no doubt atop the wall.

"Dwalin! Open the gates!" A familiar tattooed head poked from over the wall, eyebrows shooting up when he spotted just who the princes had with them.

"Aye, just let me get someone!" And by someone, he meant Thorin. He would want to be one of the first to greet the hobbit and welcome him to Erebor.

Kili and Fili grinned while Balin and Bilbo dismounted, steadying their ponies as they waited for the doors to open.

It was about five minutes later when the great stone doors began to move, opening as Dwalin rushed out to grab the protesting Bilbo in a crushing hug.

"Good ta see ya!" He laughed, setting him down and patting his head roughly. "But I think you've got someone else ta greet." He stepped aside, revealing a very shocked Thorin Oakenshield.

"Thorin." He swallowed thickly, straightening up.

"Burglar."

Well this was awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, do tell me if I've messed anything up, you have any ideas as to how to improve this or just tell me what you think!
> 
> I don't own The Hobbit or anything about it.


	4. A Feast in Your Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo arrives in Erebor and Thorin throws a feast for him and the comapny.

"Burglar."

"Thorin." 

Bilbo and Thorin stared each other down there in front of the gates, the stone around them nearly vibrating with the tension coming off their bodies. It was almost as though the Mountain itself knew what was happening. 

Those who were gathered fell silent, tense and worried, the only noise being that of the wind sweeping through the valley. 

It was Bilbo who made the first move, starting towards Thorin with a fire in his eyes, his feet purposely slapping the stone to show his ire towards the king of Erebor. Thorin stood his ground, not even flinching when the hobbit jabbed him in the center of the chest, though he was certain he saw someone to his right tense a little, probably Dwalin. 

"You, Thorin Oakenshield, have quite a lot of explaining to do." Bilbo jabbed his chest again. "Like why you sent your nephews and your advisor all the way to the Shire to fetch me like some errant animal that needed to be brought in from the field! The least you could have done was send a letter to warn me or ask me yourself!" He waved his arms about, looking positively livid as he tore into the dwarf. 

Thorin actually had the decency to look cowed by the hobbit, much to the poorly hidden amusement of Dwalin and the princes. Balin gave them all stern looks though he himself was smiling a bit. This was possibly one of the worst places for a verbal fight to break out, right where any dwarf could come by and hear but at the moment, it was as good as any place within the mountain.

Bilbo's fury was nearly palpable. 

"I sent them to request your presence in Erebor." Thorin drew himself up, trying to regain some of his kingly composure in the face of a rather irate hobbit. He straightened his back, fixing Bilbo with those captivating blue eyes of his. 

Oh Bilbo knew very well that his words were a lie, the boys themselves had even told him Thorin all but threatened exile should they not return with the hobbit in hand, but he let it slide. 

"I am not one of your men to be ordered about, Master Dwarf," Bilbo continued tersely, setting his hands on his hips. "I am no longer under your command, no longer bound by a contract. Your power over me ended the moment Smaug was slain and Erebor reclaimed in the name of Durin. So tell me, Thorin, why have I been hauled from my comfy home and back here to this accursed mountain of yours?"

Bilbo was shaking, beside himself with this whole encounter, sweat already beading on his forehead. Not only was he infuriated but also nervous; he was yelling at the king for Yavanna's sake! 

Thorin was very quickly losing his temper, not at all used to being talked to in such a manner. Mahal must have had a strange sense of humor seeing as it was their very own burglar doing the yelling and attempting to rip him a new hole. 

"I have been busy with my people, taking care of them, seeing to it that everyone has a place." He began, a muscle in his jaw jumping as he ground his teeth. His hands clenched at his sides, determined to keep calm, he would not risk scaring Bilbo off again. "I had wanted to set aside time to write but attending courts and councils becomes a must when one is running a kingdom such as Erebor. Yes, Fili could have taken some of my duties but I was determined to be a better king than my grandfather. So I had Balin go to speak with you, and then my nephews wanted to go and who was I to deny them?" He took a moment to pause. "Besides, it is the anniversary of our journey."

"Was, you mean," Bilbo twitched, starting to calm. 

"Was, but the fact remains that all of us wished to see you again. I highly doubt you would have appreciated us showing up on your doorstep so suddenly again."

"I did extend an invitation." Bilbo sighed, the fight beginning to leave him. "And I did say to not bother writing should you be passing through..." He was beginning to feel a tad foolish now but dammit, Thorin was so infuriating! 

"I also wanted you to see Erebor and how it has flourished since you were last here." He motioned to the gates behind him, the intricate doors carved so perfectly that it almost resembled marble. Runes littered the doors and from what little Bilbo could read and understand, he was sure it said 'Welcome Home' or something like that. 

"Fine, fine, I suppose now that I'm here I can stay a week or two." He sighed, earning a cheer from most everyone. Except Thorin, he was back to being the regal King under the Mountain. 

"Master Burglar, I believe it would be in your best interest to stay until the spring." Thorin saw Bilbo's eyes go wide and his mouth fall open, then his chest heave as he got ready to bellow at him again. "It's already the end of autumn and by the time you set off or even reach Rivendell, you will be caught in the midst of winter. I would rather like to see you survive the journey home." 

Bilbo had had it up to here with dwarves and their scheming! If he didn't know any better, he would say that Thorin had planned it out this way; to have him trapped in Erebor all winter long. 

"You... You...!" Oh he was completely cross now and the arrogant smirk on the dwarf's face had him throwing his hands up and cursing his luck. 

"I have a meeting to attend, Balin or Dwalin can show you to where you will be staying." On the outside, Thorin was every bit the calm and collected king he needed to be, trying his best to play the gracious host even to such an unwilling guest. But on the inside he was panicking. He had not expected -well he had- Bilbo to be here, he'd had no time at all to prepare for his arrival outside of having a room ready for the hobbit. He was very much angry with his nephews for playing this game of not telling him the halfling was with them but on some level, Thorin had known he would come. 

Kili and Fili were quickly given a sharp look, a few growled words of Khuzdul as he walked over and snatched each by an ear. They were dragged, wailing and yelping, into Erebor while Dwalin and Balin remained with Bilbo. 

"Eh, ignore his mood, he's glad to see you." Dwalin rumbled, patting the hobbits back. "I'll show ya around." Balin thanked his brother and scuttled off to ensure Thorin didn't injure the boys too much and see to it the king made it to his meeting in a timely fashion. 

Dwalin had some of his men come and take the ponies to be unloaded, leading Bilbo through the gates which closed once they were inside. 

Bilbo looked around as they went, only vaguely listening to Dwalin at first as he took it all in. The front gates and the room beyond had all been completely restored, the stone around them looking as though nothing had ever happened. Truly, dwarves were amazing in how they could build and craft so well, how they could replicate nearly anything, even the carvings of old. 

The high ceilings above them had runes running along the edges which Bilbo couldn't remember seeing the last time and made a mental note to ask Balin about it later. 

"Thorin is doing a far better job than we all expected," he heard Dwalin saying. "Erebor is flourishing well under his rule, I dare say even better than it had when his grandfather ruled."

"Well, Thorin does have some good moments when he isn't being a complete arsehole." Dwalin chuckled at this, knowing the hobbits words to be true. 

They continued to walk and talk, Bilbo asking questions that Dwalin answered to the best of his ability. He learned what the others were up to as they talked, pleased to know most had gone back to their previous occupations. Except for Nori, he'd been given the distinct honor of being the royal spymaster. Dwalin didn't like it much but he behaved for Ori's sake, and because Nori at least deserved one last chance. 

Soon they entered a recently refurbished hall, the blues of the Durin line showing up on the tapestries that hung there. Bilbo frowned a little, looking around, noting how much detail had been put into this hall alone. It made him a bit nervous in fact.

"Dwalin, where are we?" He was almost afraid to ask as he started to wring his hands. 

"These, Mister Baggins, are the royal quarters." Why oh why had he asked? Now he was regretting even coming here. 

"And why are we here?" He hoped it was just a part of the tour. Please just be part of the tour...

"Yer going to be staying here of course." Dwalin thought it was quite obvious that Bilbo would stay in the royal's wing. He was someone held in high esteem, he'd saved all of them after all. Plus, none of the guest rooms were really up to par yet and it wouldn't do to put their hobbit in an unstable room. 

"No. Oh no, no, no." Bilbo was frozen in place, eyes wide. "Dwalin, please, these rooms are meant for actual royals, not a lowly hobbit from the Shire. This is already quite overwhelming, it's a far cry from my home in Bag End and I actually feel quite faint as it is." Why on Earth had he just said that? He was rambling now and he could see Dwalin becoming concerned. 

"Do I need to get Oin? He should be doing his rounds but I doubt he'll mind me pulling him aside to take a look at you."

"No, Dwalin, you don't need to get Oin." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm fine, I'm just overwhelmed. And tired." 

"All the more reason to get ya settled." The dwarf grabbed his shoulder and steered him in the direction of the more lavish guest rooms of the wing, pushing open the hard oak doors. "This will be your room for the stay. If you need anything, don't be afraid to stop any of my men, they will be more than happy to help. Yer gonna need the rest as I'm sure Fili and Kili will be spreading the word once they escape Thorin's wrath."

So that meant he would be swamped with dwarves again. Lovely. 

"Then I suppose I should indeed get some rest." Dwalin gave a bow and left the hobbit to settle into the room. 

Bilbo looked around, lips pursed. This was just too much for him. He was now stuck here until spring, staying in the hall meant for the royal family and other such nobility. No doubt Thorin, Fili, and Kili would be on the same hall... Oh dear. 

"This just will not do." He huffed, bustling about now as he tried to make the place feel like home to him. It was decorated in the royal colors of course, the four poster bed covered in soft sheets and even softer furs. There were heavy curtains hanging about the window, blue with silver and gold tassles; Bilbo was quite curious as to whether the silver and gold was real. He would find out later. 

On the far wall there hung a picture of Erebor itself back in the early days when it was first established. Some emotion welled up in him that he couldn't place when he laid eyes on it. Erebor was stunning in its beginning and now it would be more so with restorations under way. 

His things were brought to him not long after and Bilbo quickly put them where he wanted them. Once he was done he stood back to make sure everything looked alright. Finding it was just as he wanted, he glanced at the lavish bed that was so much bigger than his own back in Bag End. 

"I suppose I ought to get used to it," he sighed, moving to run his fingers over the furs. They were just as soft as they looked though it didn't surprise him; only the best for any members of royalty. He climbed up onto the bed with ease and practically sank into it, making the hobbit squeak in delight. Oh! This was much better than his bed at home, perhaps he would even get a full nights rest in it. 

Fluffing some of the pillows, Bilbo let himself sink into the softness, wondering if the princes and Thorin had beds just like this. He smiled a little and let himself slip into a blissful slumber. 

~~~~

"Bilbo!" The joint cry of the company yelling his name was how Bilbo woke from his lovely and well deserved nap. That and Kili and Fili jumping into the bed. 

"If you're going to jump into the bed, the least you could do is remove your boots!" He snapped at them, shoving at the laughing pair. 

"Are you really staying the winter?" Quiet little Ori asked with wide eyes once everyone had given the hobbit a crushing hug and a few dodged headbutts. "Dwalin told us you were." 

"Yes I am," he grumbled. "Only because Thorin has tricked me. He could have sent for me at any time but no, he gets me here at the end of autumn just before winter sets in." The entire company seemed to share a smile that had Bilbo wondering if all of them were in on this. 

"It's good to have you back, laddie." Oin hummed, lowering his horn. "Now, I'd like a moment alone to check you over, make sure you're healthy." The hobbit groaned. "Just a precaution, all new arrivals go through it."

"Oh. Well then, by all means." Everyone gave Bilbo a hug or a pat on the back as they were shooed off by the healer, welcoming him back to Erebor once more. 

Oin had Bilbo remove his clothes, allowing him to keep his small clothes on, and examined him thoroughly. He asked questions, poked, prodded and made notes. 

"You seem to be the same as you were before we left on our journey. Which is very healthy." Oin determined at last, pleased the hobbit had regained his softness and belly. Though that belly was by far smaller than he remembered, perhaps he still kept some habits? 

"I try to keep myself in shape, one can never be too careful." Bilbo admitted. He still had the lean muscles of his arms and legs, his belly never quite the same as before. He was not at all like other hobbits. 

"I'm sure you can find a way to do that still during your stay. Ye might benefit from joining the training that Dwalin oversees."

"I may just do that," he was horribly out of practice with Sting anyway. Oin nodded and packed up his things, wishing Bilbo a good day before he himself left. Fili and Kili hopped right back in once Oin was gone, earning an exasperated sigh from the hobbit. 

"Uncle is hosting a feast tonight," Kili whistled, strolling towards the bed where Bilbo was buttoning his waist coat again. He had himself mostly hidden as he still didn't have his trousers back on. 

"In honor of your visit and the reunion of the company." Fili chucked his boots off and threw himself onto the bed. Kili joined him and wiggled under the furs, a happy noise leaving the dwarf prince. 

"Thorin picked this room out himself for you. Only the best for our burglar." Kili hummed, poking his head out. "He went out of his way to make sure it was fully furnished too before you arrived."

"So Thorin really did plan this," Bilbo scowled. 

"Well yeah but this was all he got done. He would have been more prepared if we'd told him you were returning with us." Fili pointed out, redoing some of his braids. Bilbo felt the tips of his ears burning at this and hurriedly pulled his trousers on. 

"I really wish he'd have sent me a letter at least."

"You know how uncle is, he tends not to think every little thing through." Kili snorted, redoing some of his own braids that had recently been put in. "He thought sending someone would be better, more personal I suppose."

"Dunno what he was really thinking if we're being honest." The blonde prince shrugged. "Someone will be by later with clothes for you. It won't do at all for you to not be dressed in your best for this party. Nearly all of Erebor will be in attendance."

"Excuse me?" Bilbo blinked rapidly at this. Nearly all of Erebor? Now hobbits were quite social, yes, but mostly among other hobbits. This? Oh no he was not sure he could manage. "Is your uncle trying to give me a heart attack or something? I'll surely faint if he makes any mention of me to so many dwarves!"

"If you do faint, we'll catch you." The boys grinned, trying to assure Bilbo though it only made him groan and hide his face. 

"We'll be seeing you at the feast!" The boys got out of the bed and grabbed their boots, giving mock bows as they ran off laughing. 

Bilbo sighed as he got out of the bed, looking around and spotting the bathroom off to his left. Walking over, he found it to be just as grand as the bedroom itself and Yavanna was he tempted to soak in the smooth stone bathtub. It was polished and well kept, probably new actually, and there was a pipe that undoubtedly pumped hot water into it. For now though, the hobbit washed his face and tidied himself up, nervous about all this party business. 

Normally he loved such merry gatherings but this was not the Shire. These were not hobbits he'd grown up with or even his distant kin. These were the dwarves of Erebor and even of the Iron Hills. These were folk he hardly knew and who hardly knew him. 

This was a disaster in the making. 

Would they even accept him being there? He was no dwarf even if they planned on dressing him in dwarrow clothing. 

Bilbo paced his room, muttering and grumbling about thick headed, impatient dwarves. Why couldn't Thorin have just planned a party for the fourteen members of the company? That would have been much, much better than facing all of Erebor. 

Before long a knock sounded on the door and Bilbo hurried to answer, finding a kindly older dwarf waiting with several piles of cloth, silks and other such items. 

"Jin at your service." He bowed, white beard touching the floor. "I have been making clothes for the royal family since Thorin and Dis were wee dwarflings so I hope you might trust me with preparing you for tonight."

"Right yes, come in." He moved aside so Jin could get everything he needed into the room, in a daze of sorts. This was really happening. 

"Now then, tonight isn't horribly formal but it would be best to dress you in something that will reflect your status as a hero of Erebor." Jin spoke as he took measurements and held up bits of fabric to figure out which colors to use. "Hmm no not that color." He tossed a few pieces to the side and continued on. 

"A hero of Erebor? Hardly! I'm just a burglar hired by Thorin. Was, anyway."

"Yes but you saved our king and the prince heirs." Jin pointed out, "if you hadn't done what you did, we might not have the sons of Durin here to rule." 

Bilbo stiffened a little. Did everyone know of how he'd stolen the Arkenstone? 

"Knowing what I did.. Does that lower the opinion of me?" He asked quietly. 

"No, laddie, it doesn't," the kind dwarf patted his shoulder. "King Thorin made sure to tell us that what you did, you did out of care for his safety and the safety of your friends. Without you, I fear they would all still be suffering from the gold sickness."

Bilbo blushed to the tips of his ears at the praise he was sure he was being given. 

"Really, it was nothing," he lifted his arms when he was told to do so. "I did what anyone would do to protect their friends. He may have almost killed me and banished me and then taken it all back but we've at least forgiven one another. However, it doesn't mean I'm not still angry with him, because I am."

"Oh we heard about the row you had with him earlier." Jin laughed, the sound hearty and deep, making Bilbo blush bright red. "Word travels fast here. Oh what I wouldn't have given to see the Kings face when he got his head bitten off by a halfling of all creatures."

"I'm usually very kind," Bilbo wanted to pout, though he didn't for fear of seeming childish. "But Thorin just gets under my hide like a stubborn tick." 

"It's a gift of his, I swear." Jin chuckled as he worked. Bilbo eventually talked him into using green and yellow, the colors he was used to back in Hobbiton. He declined, kindly of course, being dressed in Durin blue, he had no right to wear those colors. 

By the end of it, Bilbo was dressed in dyed sheepskin trousers, a fine, very fine tunic lined along the cuffs with gems, and a vest with real crystal buttons. He was also given a few bits of jewelry for his ankles and wrists, Jin insisting it would complete the look. 

"I feel like a peacock," he sighed as he looked himself in a mirror. 

"You look fantastic. I dare say you might have some dwarves fighting over a chance to dance with you this evening." Jin was very proud of himself for fitting Bilbo's colors and style in with something distinctly dwarven. He was also proud of how quickly he'd been able to stitch it all together, given how little time they had until the party. 

It would be hard not to notice Bilbo at the feast that evening. 

Two loud knocks sounded, startling Bilbo before he skittered to answer it. Of course Fili and Kili stood there grinning, dressed in their royal garb and fur lined coats that were reminiscent of their uncles. 

"Jin, amazing job as always!" Kili praised, crooning over the outfit Bilbo was now dressed in, holding the hobbit at arms length to get a good look at him. "Wow, Bilbo, you clean up nicely. You look great!"

"Thank you though I feel quite ridiculous." 

"You look fine," Fili assured. "Now, why don't you let us escort you?" He put on a charming smile that could give Thorin a run for his gold. 

"Yes, allow us, Master Baggins." Kili held his arm up, offering Bilbo his elbow. This had the hobbit swatting him even as the prince laughed. 

"I'm no dam you silly dwarf!" He huffed though he too was smiling. "But yes, alright, you can both escort me." He knew his way around, somewhat, but with construction going on, he had no idea which halls were blocked off. 

"Well then, let's not be late! You're the guest of honor after all." Bilbo was swept away with each dwarf putting an arm around him, his face pale as a ghosts.

They took him through the halls of Erebor, heading for the grand dining room where most every feast and party was held. They stopped now and then to show him paintings and where recovery efforts were being made, telling him exactly what was being rebuilt until they reached a set of heavy doors with an intricate design on it. Bilbo recognized it as Thorin's family crest. Kili and Fili grinned at Bilbo and pushed the door open, revealing a room filled with dwarrow men and woman, a cheery tune wafting through the air. The scent of freshly cooked food and baked goods caught his attention, his stomach reminding him he'd yet to have dinner. 

"Now that you're here, the party can start." Kili grinned, nodding to a guard to quiet the crowd. Every dwarrow turned to the entrance, eyes fixed on the princes and the halfling between them. 

"Presenting their majesties, princes Fili and Kili. And the hero of Erebor, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." 

Bilbo was very glad the boys were holding onto him. His knees gave out and turned to jelly as a roar of jubilant cheers arose, many calling out and thanking him for saving the line of Durin. 

Dwalin approached with a laugh, Ori right on his heels while Nori and Dori glared at Dwalin's back. Bilbo got the distinct feeling they were in protective older brother mode. 

"I'm sure you're hungry!" Dwalin took him from Fili and Kili who quickly darted away, possibly looking to cause trouble. "Let's get you fed." 

"Where's Thorin?" Bilbo was rather dazed as they made their way through the crowd towards a lone table on a raised platform. Probably where Thorin would normally sit he was sure. 

"He'll join us soon. Still in a meeting with Dain." Bofur pipped up, swatting Bombur when the large dwarf reached for another sweet roll. "Would ya stop? Bilbo probably hadn't even eaten and you're ready to eat the whole table!"

Bombur gave a sheepish look and put his hands on his stomach instead. 

Bilbo sat between Dwalin and Dori, keeping the oldest Ri brother from strangling Dwalin, or attempting to in any case. His plate was loaded with roasted meats and some fruits they knew he liked, his goblet filled with the best mead they had. As he ate, Bilbo took the chance to look around. The ceiling was high and decorated with chandeliers and carvings of times of old. The walls were covered with banisters and tapestries, one in particular depicting the line of Durin. 

There were streamers and thin ribbons of mithril hung from the ceilings and railings of stairs. Bilbo was quite certain he could spot Gimli, Gloin's son, running about with some other dwarrow children playing some sort of game. 

The party was soon in full swing and yet Thorin was no where to be found. The company only shrugged and joined the merry making, tugging Bilbo up to dance with them all one by one. Kili and Fili showed up, looking scandalously debauched but still ready to entertain their guest. They danced with Bilbo for two songs each before any other dwarves were allowed to have him. 

One might think a hobbit of his age would be run down already from so much excitement but Bilbo found himself still ready for more, hardly even breaking a sweat as he accepted a dance with a sweet dwarrowdam with a finely trimmed red beard. He even agreed to dance with the children as they were very curious about him and his large hair covered feet, which were neatly groomed thank you very much. 

When Thorin did arrive, he was aching and more than ready for a few mugs of ale or mead. He rubbed his shoulders as he swept his eyes over the room, making note of where his company was until his eyes landed on Bilbo. He was dancing with a dwarf by the name of Bimli, a high ranking noble from the Blue Mountains. Thorin didn't much like the dwarrow, he was a slippery one who mostly dealt with business in an under the table way. 

Thorin dug his short nails into his calloused palms as he moved with a purpose, scowling and cursing his cousin for keeping him so long. Dwarves quickly moved out of the way as Thorin wadded into the crowd, gaze burning and fixed on the dancing pair; Bimli's hands were far too low for his taste. He pushed past a few dwarves who dared approach him, murmuring an excuse me shortly thereafter. He was set on one thing and one thing only at the moment. Nearly everyone could see the sour mood he was in as he passed. 

"I hope you don't mind if I steal Master Baggins for a dance." He gripped the dwarrows shoulder tightly, squeezing again to get his point across. Bimli saw how the kings shoulders were squared and how the light in his eyes belayed his dangerous mood and quickly stepped back. He kissed Bilbo's hand, as was only right when thanking a dance partner, and quickly scuttled away before Thorin decided to physically remove him from the hobbit. 

"Glad you could finally join the party," Bilbo quipped, following Thorin as he danced them to the middle of the floor and led him into a traditional dwarven dance. Thorin was pleasantly surprised to find that their hobbit still remembered the dances they'd taught him in their travels together. 

"Yes well when you have a cousin such as Dain Ironfoot..." He grumbled, narrowly avoiding trampling Bilbo's feet. "Jin did well in dressing you for this evening." He took in Bilbo's form in the dwarvish styled clothing, finding he rather liked how well suited it looked on him. The jewelry was a nice touch too. 

"He wanted to dress me in the royal colors, but I convinced him otherwise." Bilbo bowed as the music ended, drawing the dance to a close. 

A pity, Thorin thought as he bowed in return, the hobbit would have looked rather fetching in them. 

Thorin led him into three more dances for a total of four, which was more than Bilbo was sure was acceptable for them. And in the end, Thorin kissed his hand with a murmured "thank you for the dances, Master Baggins".

Bilbo shouldn't have been as shocked as he was when it happened, the dwarves had done it to him all night, including those of the company. So why now were the tips of his ears burning and his cheeks dusted pink? Perhaps it was the way Thorin's lips lingered against his skin far longer than was proper, or how he held Bilbo's hand a little tighter after saying his thanks. The hobbit stammered out a thank you as well as Thorin stood straight and let go of Bilbo's hand. 

"I hope you continue to enjoy the evenings festivities." He tipped his head and before Bilbo regained enough composer to even try and speak, Thorin was gone. He watched with his hand still where Thorin had let go as that black and silver mane slipped into the throng of dwarves, making the hobbit feel a tad upset. His shoulders sagged and his smile faded though he forced it back as he was asked for a dance. Honestly, those four dances had gone far too fast for Bilbo's liking. 

Kili and Fili had seen it all and were grinning as their uncle approached, raising Thorin's suspicions immediately. He scowled at them both even as their grins grew impossibly wide. 

"What in Mahal's name are you grinning about?" He poured himself some mead and gulped it down, pouring another after that. He deserved quite a few drinks after all that he'd gone through this day. 

"We got a letter from Amad." Fili told him, lounging in the chair, not at all sitting like a proper prince. Kili was prostrated much the same in his own chair, draped over it like some petulant child. 

"Your mother has sent word?" He had not heard from Dis in quite some time so to hear his nephews had gotten a letter was a relief.

"She'll be in Erebor in week." Kili announced, holding up his mug of ale for a toast. They spoke a few murmured words of Khuzdul, tapped their mugs together and drank to the return of their kin. 

Bilbo, after his dances with Thorin, found his mood was dampened and exhaustion finally overtaking him. He declined a few dances and wearily dragged himself back to the table where he saw Balin with the king and princes. He wrung his hands and hesitated a moment before approaching, clearing his throat to catch their attention. 

"Thank you for the party, highness," he bowed to Thorin. "But I think I will retire for the night." He saw Thorin's smile falter. 

"Master Baggins, the night is still young and there is still much merriment to be had." The dwarven King laughed, lifting his goblet. "Why not stay and drink with us? If you no longer wish to dance that is. You are more than welcome to sit and observe."

Bilbo was horribly tempted to do just that, though if only to see Thorin loosen up with a few drinks. Sure he'd seen Thorin drink before but never truly let himself go and the thought tickled Bilbo's imagination.

"Thank you but I think I will stick to my plan. I really am horribly exhausted." He watched as Thorin slumped a little and heave out a great sigh. 

"Then goodnight, Master Baggins." Thorin stood and grasped Bilbo's hand again, lifting it to his lips. Those blue eyes locked with warm honey colored ones, holding Bilbo's gaze as Thorin kissed his knuckles.

The hobbit felt his breath catch, eyes widening as for the second time that night, Thorin kissed his hand. The rasp of whiskers against his skin had goose flesh rising on his arms and the feel of warm flesh against his own making him flush softly. Suddenly the music and sounds of jubilance fell away, the world narrowing to just him and Thorin. Bilbo's heart hammered against his ribs, his breath coming out slowly as the king ever so slowly pulled away; he seemed almost reluctant in a way. 

"Good night!" Bilbo snatched his hand back, quickly hurrying out, clutching his hand to his chest. 

Thorin watched him go, wondering perhaps if he'd done something wrong to have the hobbit scurry off so fast. Kili and Fili sniggering caught his attention and he rounded on them, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. 

"You should go with him," he snapped at them. "He could get lost!" The brothers yelped as they were hauled from their chairs and shoved, urged to go after Bilbo. Once they were gone, Thorin sank into his chair, pinching between his eyes. Mahal help him and give him strength. This was going to be a long winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul:
> 
> Amad- Mother
> 
> if I ever use Khuzdul and I get something wrong, please tell me. I'm working only with what I've seen in other stories.
> 
> As always, leave a comment, tell me what you think, what you want to see me improve on, etc. Or if you see any mistakes, please do tell me.
> 
> I don't own The Hobbit or anything about it.


	5. Dwarven Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili teach Bilbo about dwarven braids.

The day's slipped by after that and Bilbo slowly settled into daily life in Erebor. It was nothing like his home in Hobbiton, no pesky relatives bothering him, no Lobelia to deal with (that was a plus!) the only thing he did have to deal with was Fili and Kili hounding him everywhere he went. More than once he'd had to all but order them back to their studies. 

Bilbo would often wander during the day, finding his way around the inside of the mountain as he grew to know all of its inhabitants. The market was slowly opening again between Erebor and Dale, dwarves and men selling their goods as supplies became plentiful. There was a steady stream of dwarves also returning to the mountain from Ered Luin which pleased Bilbo on some level. It was an amazing feeling to know he had had a part in returning life to Erebor.

The Lonely Mountain was alive once more. 

"Bilbo!" The hobbit sighed when he heard Kili, wondering what in Yavanna's name he could want at this hour. 

"Yes, Kili?" He looked up from the book he was reading. Ori had been kind enough to let him borrow it while he and Balin archived the library and got it reorganized. 

"We have the day off today and we thought spending it with you would be a great idea." Fili wrapped an arm around the hobbits shoulders while Kili snatched up the book and flipped through it much to Bilbo's distress. He managed to grab it back from the dark haired prince before it sustained any permanent damage and glared at him. Kili held his hands up in a sign of submission though he had that wicked smile still upon his lips. 

"Why not spend it training? Or helping with the new arrival preparations?" He grossed, wiggling his way out of Fili's hold. "There have got to be things more interesting than spending the day with an old hobbit like me." At the age of 52, Bilbo was feeling quite young but he'd never admit it. Ever since Rivendell he hadn't felt quite himself. 

"Nope!" They responded in unison, startling the hobbit. He very much hated when they did that, they were almost like twins at times, it was scary. 

"If you're going to hang about all day long, make yourselves useful." Bilbo relented, knowing the fight wasn't worth it. Dwarves were just too stubborn even for his ever patient Baggins blood. Especially those of the Durin line. 

"And what would your first order be, Master Burglar?" Kili hummed, stripping out of his heavy outer clothes, settling by the hearth.

"Don't leave your clothes about!" He snapped, eyeing Fili off to the side, glad the elder brother had the decency to fold his clothes and set them on a chair. At least the boys weren't completely nude, he wasn't sure he could put up with that at the moment. Kili gripped and complained but he folded up his outer clothes just as neatly as his brothers and then sat beside the fire again. "You could help me with some cooking I guess."

"Are you making pies then?" Two sets of eyes were immediately on him.

"Yes. And if you are to help, I'd rather like for you both to have clean hands." He could tell they'd recently been working down in the forges from the soot and grit covering them from head to toe. 

Eager to please, the princes hurried to the bathroom, laughing and fighting to be the first with immaculately clean hands that would make even an elf envious. 

"Clean!" They proclaimed, showing their hands to Bilbo like children trying to appease a parent. 

"Right then," Bilbo was trying hard to hide his smile at this. "Kili, you can help me with the crusts. Fili, I trust you can manage mixing ingredients?"

"We aren't the best cooks but we learned our share in Ered Luin." It was Fili's way of saying they could handle their tasks. The whole room was soon filled with the scents of baking, the boys proving themselves to be quite useful in a kitchen setting. 

Most of the morning and afternoon passed as the trio backed a good ten or so pies, all of them of various types and flavor. By the end of it, Kili and Fili were covered in flour, dough and juices from fruit and berries. 

"While the pies cool, why don't you both go bathe? I'll not have you lounging about in my room like that!" They groaned like a pair of naughty fauntlings who were reluctant to return home after a long day of playing outside. Bilbo scowled and grabbed their ears, pulling them towards the bathroom even as they protested loudly. "Get cleaned up or you won't be getting first pick of the pies." Always, the promise of sweets seemed to work with them, or a threat to withhold them in this case. The hobbit gave a pleased noise as he got oils and soaps down for them, shuffling out the moment they started to strip out of their remaining clothes. 

Bilbo sat in his chair, a chair that he hated to admit was much more comfortable than the one in Bag End, and groaned to himself. He still wished to be home of course but he was starting to settle here in Erebor, it was nice and.. He'd very much missed his friends. He soon found himself nodding off, feeling a sense of peace as he listened to the sounds of the princes splashing in the bath like a pair of fauntlings; it reminded him of home and watching over fauntlings, it was comforting. He closed his eyes again and the blissful darkness of sleep took him. 

Bilbo wasn't aware of how long he was asleep but when he was finally awoken by Kili and Fili, the sun was setting. 

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep." His neck was killing him and his whole body was now even more sore than it had been upon his arrival. 

"Rough night last night?" Fili asked, returning from making sure all the pies were stored away. 

"Mm I suppose one might say that." He'd had a horrible time finding sleep the other night, having been up reading and feeling awfully home sick. 

"It gets easier," Kili hummed, settling on the floor by his brother to look up at the hobbit. 

"What?" Bilbo looked at him, blinking a few times as he tried to work through what Kili meant. 

"Dealing with being away from home," he clarified, melting a little when Fili started to brush through the always untamable mop of hair he had. 

"I surely hope so. Though after being here nearly a week, it is very much beginning to feel like home. With no small amount of help from you and the others." They both puffed up proudly at this. 

"So what do you know of braiding hair, Master Baggins?" Fili asked after a while of silence in which Bilbo took the time to make all of them some chamomile tea. 

"I know a lot actually," He always braided his female cousins hair when they asked him to. "Why?"

"I mean, what do you know of dwarf hair braiding." He tilted his head as he deftly braided his brothers hair, fingers weaving expertly.

"Oh well in that case... Not much." This was obviously going somewhere but Bilbo failed to see where as he sipped his tea, eyes now on the hearth. 

"Braiding hair for a dwarf is a personal, extremely personal thing." Kili cut in now, "Usually done by family members, lovers or those who have been deemed trust worthy. Our first ever braid is always our coming of age braid." He pointed to one just behind his left ear, a rather plain bead holding it in place. 

"Would you like to learn how to put in dwarven braids?" Fili asked, smiling as he finished his brothers hair. "We don't offer this lightly though, you can't tell anyone else if you decide to let us teach you."

"Then why offer at all? I'm none of those things." Bilbo frowned a bit.

"Wrong! You're very trust worthy in our eyes!" Kili gave him that boyish smile again. "Practically family and it'll be good practice for-" whatever he was going to say ended with a grunt as Fili elbowed him in the ribs and hissed. "It'll be a good learning experience! An immersion in dwarven culture! That's what you wanted right? To learn our customs? The best way is through hands on experience." He was smiling widely though Bilbo was hardly impressed by the cover up. 

"You two are up to something," he wagged a finger at them accusingly. "And I'll not rest until I find out what! But yes.. You're right, it wouldn't hurt to get a hands on experience." 

"We can start with Kili then, his braids are fewer than my own," Fili hummed, ushering his brother to move and sit between Bilbo's feet. He undid his brothers braids and showed the hobbit where they would go and how to redo them. They were both surprised by how quickly he caught onto some of the more intricate designs, both sharing a grin while Bilbo was focused. "You're a natural! It's as though Amad herself put them in."

"I did say I'd had practice," Bilbo reminded them. "Amad? What does that mean?"

"It means mother, basically." Kili responded, closing his eyes, relaxing into the gentle tug of Bilbo's fingers working through his hair. "You'll get to meet her soon, she'll be arriving with another wave of dwarves in two days time."

"Is that why Thorin is going out of his mind then?" The hobbits lips twitched up into a small smile. 

"Amad can be a right terror," Fili sniggered. "She'll torment Thorin until he goes mad! If she doesn't kill him first anyway." Bilbo could only imagine why Thorin's sister would want to kill him. Though he was sure it had to do with her sons nearly dying in the battle that won back Erebor. 

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating," Bilbo rolled his eyes. 

"Where else do you think we get it from? Surely not our adadel." Both boys were grinning and suddenly, Bilbo wasn't so sure. 

"It seems I have a lot still to learn." He shook his head with a smile, patting Kili's hair when he was finished. Fili took his brothers place with Kili showing Bilbo how his older brothers more complex braids were done. "So I know this might be a silly question but do braids have a meaning?" Kili and Fili both turned their heads to give him a look that spoke volumes of how stunned they were. 

"Well yeah," Kili scoffed, tugging at one of Bilbo's curls, letting it bounce back into place. "Every braid has a meaning. Like this one here," he pulled a braid that Bilbo had just finished by Fili's right cheek. "Means we're part of the royal line. Mine differs slightly from my brothers since he is the next in line after Thorin. Braids can tell you a lot about a dwarrow, such as what they do for a living, their status within the kingdom, even marital status." Bilbo paused at this, thinking back on Thorin suddenly. He put it out of mind though and continued weaving the designs into Fili's hair. "Beads have meanings too, but we won't get into that right now, too much for one night."

"My brain is practically throbbing with all the information." Both boys gave a cry, knowing they were being teased and slightly patronized all at once. 

"It's very handy to know though," Kili hummed, continuing to play with the curls of Bilbo's hair. "I know hobbits don't do it but I bet you'd look pretty good with a braid of two in your own hair. Once it's long enough anyway."

Bilbo pursed his lips, frowning and patting Fili's head when he was done. Would that even be allowed? He wasn't a dwarf after all. 

"I know you mean well but surely the other dwarves would think I look strange with braids in my hair."

"Why?" They both turned to look at him, confused and a bit distressed he would think such a thing. 

"You're a hero of Erebor, Bilbo, none of them would think poorly of you putting braids in. You're practically an honorary dwarf in their eyes." Kili surprised him with a tight hug, his brother following and hugging his waist. 

"I-I don't know what to say." He was overwhelmed with a wave of emotions that had his eyes moist and his heart swelling. To think that the dwarves of Erebor thought of him so highly... 

"You've earned it," Fili smiled, nuzzling into Bilbo's belly, making the hobbit squeak a little. 

"You really have," Kili gave him an affectionate nuzzle. "You're basically family to the company, you earned a lot of braids and beads during the journey. Though you'll have to ask Uncle if you ever want to put them in, he can tell you exactly which ones to put in."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bilbo patted their backs, smiling a little to himself. The thought of having a family that wouldn't judge him, wouldn't nag at him, cared for him, was too much for the hobbit. 

"Now! I say let's climb into bed!" Kili backed off first, yawning and stretching. "Sleep over in Bilbo's room!" He ran over and tossed himself into the bed, laughing when he heard the hobbit protesting. 

"Now see here! You both have perfectly comfortable chambers of your own! You cannot just invite yourselves into my bed whenever you please!" 

"Oh calm down!" Fili grinned and stood, picking Bilbo up and carrying him to the bed.

"Fili!? Set me down this instant! I am not above tossing you out! Let me go!" He was tossed onto the bed unceremoniously, a yelp escaping him as he even bounced a little. Seeing that the two stubborn dwarves had made up their minds, he groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Fine! At least let me change into my pyjama's." He crawled back out of the bed as the princes got comfortable and changed into a pair of comfortable trousers and night shirt. When he returned, he was dragged back into the bed between the two dwarves and cuddled mercilessly. 

"Goodnight, Bilbo!" They grinned as they blew out the candles. 

"You two are going to be the death of me." He rolled his eyes as he was snuggled into. Bilbo got comfortable and smiled to himself, thinking again on how they had told him he was nearly family in the company's eyes. 

Perhaps staying in Erebor would be a good thing for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a silly little chapter I thought of, with the boys trying to push things along.
> 
> Khuzdul:
> 
> Amad: Mother
> 
> Adadel: Father
> 
> I hope this chapter was okay, I had a tough time trying to approach the matter of braids. Chapter 6 should be a bit more interesting.


	6. Princess Dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis arrives in Erebor and Thorin denies that he's jealous of his nephews

The day came that the princess Dis would arrive and it seemed all of Erebor was in chaos. Thorin, Fili, and Kili were the worst of all. They were running around shouting orders in Khuzdul, making sure everything was perfect for when the dwarrowdam and her caravan arrived. 

"Isn't this overdoing it?" Bilbo's wasn't at all pleased at being dragged into the welcoming party. More accurately, he wasn't pleased about being dressed up like some fauntlings doll. Thorin wanted his company and a few guards to greet Dis upon arrival, though as Bilbo had heard, the princess herself had requested them all to be present. She wanted to meet those who'd helped her brother retake their home from Smaug. And that included the resident halfling.

"We all need to be dressed in our best," Bofur was the one helping him get ready. "Even Bifur is dressed in his cleanest outfit. An ye surely know how hard that is." Bilbo knew just how hard it was to get Bifur into presentable clean clothes, the dwarf was never one to be prim and proper. But obviously, today, he was going to try and play nice. "Now you look presentable!"

"And just what was wrong with my previous outfit?" Bilbo scowled, crossing his arms. He was dressed in fine clothes once more, bits of silk and gems placed on the garments fashionably. He'd rolled his trousers up to a respectable hobbit length though it was also to stop him from feeling as though he were about to trip. 

"Not formal enough," Bofur tugged him out of the room before he could protest. They met with the others, all of them dressed just as formally as Bilbo and Bofur, and the hobbit couldn't help but be awed by this. Two years ago, he would never have imagined seeing any of these dwarves dressed in such finery. He could still remember them in the dirty, battle worn clothes, Orc blood staining them... He shook his head to dispel the terrible memories and smiled to himself faintly. 

Dwalin arrived wearing his armor, the emblem of the Durin line finely painted across his chest, another crest denoting him as the King's guard and captain. He looked tense but at the same time, Bilbo could see the proud smile he wore at being dressed up for the rest of their kin to see. 

"The princess Dis will be arriving within the hour." Thorin's deep voice drew Bilbo's attention and he turned to look at the dwarven king. 

His heart nearly stopped. 

Thorin had always been quite majestic, yes, but the vision now before him had the hobbit wondering if this was some dream. Thorin was dressed in the deep blues of his family with a pair of tight trousers that seemed to show off more than Bilbo felt was appropriate. He wore armor too of course under his fur lined coat, Orcrist at his hip. His boots had been shined (or were they new? Bilbo wasn't sure) his crown upon his head. Silver and black locks gleamed with oil, the many braids in his hair done up to befit his status as king of Erebor. 

The look of intensity in his eyes as Thorin looked to Bilbo had the hobbit shuddering and swallowing thickly, willing his heart to stop flopping in his chest. 

"Thank you all for agreeing to be apart of the welcome for my sister. I am sure it will please her greatly." 

There were murmurs and bows, the others not minding at all that they'd had to step away from their duties that day. If anything, it was a welcome break.

Bilbo spotted Fili and Kili just behind Thorin, the princes looking nervous and excited. They were dressed up just as their uncle was, their hair done up spectacularly. It saddened him a little to know that the braids he'd done had been taken out but he supposed it was for the best in this case. All in all the sons of Durin were a sight and they would surely have all the dams falling over themselves just to get some attention from them. The thought had a knot forming in his belly though he did his best to ignore it. 

"Bilbo!" Kili flung himself at the hobbit, earning a yelp from the halfling and a growl from Thorin. "You get to meet our amad! I bet she'll love you, I really hope so anyway." He stopped his babbling when Fili coughed and glared. 

"Kili, leave our burglar be," Thorin grabbed the back of the brunette archers coat and lifted him away like a great cat holding its offspring. Kili pouted and crossed his arms though he settled as Fili wrapped a loving arm around him. 

Soon, the company was just outside the front gates, watching as in the distance, a rather large caravan made their way towards Erebor. 

"That must be amad at the front." He heard Fili whisper. The boys stood to Thorin's right, the three of them as regal as would be expected under the circumstances. Dwalin stood just a little behind the king while the rest of the company stood several paces back with the guards on either side. 

As the caravan drew to a stop, Bilbo could see that Fili had been correct for there was no mistaking who the dwarrowdam atop the pony at the front was. She had a short dark brown beard that was well groomed with two longer braids on either side, much like her eldest son with his mustache. Her long dark brown hair was wild and messy with a thick braid going from the front of her head to the back. Bilbo was sure there were other braids hidden in the wild mass.

Kili must get his wild looks from her, Bilbo thought to himself. Which meant Fili took after their deceased father. 

Bilbo couldn't help but wonder if Dis and Thorin were secretly twins, they looked very much alike. Though Dis had a paler shade of blue for her eyes than her brother and some other subtle differences. 

They watched as the princess dismounted her pony first, calculating eyes sweeping over the welcoming party sent out for her. Fili and Kili clutched at each other's hands, trying to ground one another and keep from rushing forward to greet their mother. Even Thorin seemed to be having trouble holding himself in place. 

"Dis, daughter of Thrain, daughter of Thror, we welcome you home to Erebor." Thorin spoke now, sweeping an arm out before bringing a fist to his chest. He continued in addressing the caravan, reciting a formal speech that he and Balin had worked on. 

Soon though, far too soon for Bilbo, Thorin was introducing the company, telling of their bravery in reclaiming their home. Thankfully, when he got to Bilbo, he did not go into great detail about what he'd done, only saying he was more of a valuable asset than he'd originally though. Bilbo knew though that Thorin would have to explain the whole story to his sister in private and that thought alone made him very nervous. 

When all was said and done, the weary travelers were brought into the city, many rushing off to find their family members who were already settled within Erebor. 

Bilbo stayed long enough to watch as Fili and Kili rushed forward, embracing their mother and crying even as Thorin joined them. He smiled to himself and slipped away unseen back into the mountain, thinking it rude to watch such a private reunion. He was caught be Bifur, who asked him something that sounded aggressive in Khuzdul - everything spoke in the ancient language seemed aggressive to Bilbo - and was saved from an awkward moment by Bofur. 

"He's wanting to know if you'll be joining us tonight for yet another welcoming feast." Oh, well that made sense he supposed. 

"Do I have a choice?" Bilbo knew the answer, he just wished the dwarves would humor him. 

"Nah, not really," Bofur patted his shoulder. "Dis will be wanting to meet us all personally, she'll really want to meet you though. For some obvious reasons." He knew it was inevitable but it didn't mean Bilbo was any less nervous about speaking with Thorin's kin. 

"Right.. Then I think I'll go and rest before then." Bilbo nodded to the cousins and hurried off to his room, shutting himself inside quickly. Today was nowhere near being over and already he was overwhelmed and ready to sleep. 

His energy was being sapped away faster and faster each day, leaving the hobbit exhausted and even skipping meals some days. At first Bilbo thought he was going to catch a cold but when he didn't get the sniffles or a cough, he simply brushed it off as nothing to worry about. 

Now alone in his room, Bilbo allowed himself to sag under the heavy clothing and yawn, sinking into his chair with a loud groan. Closing his eyes for a quick moment couldn't hurt, could it? Before he knew what happened, he was out like a light, slumped there in the almost too big and too comfortable chair. 

~~~~ 

Bilbo was more than a little surprised when he was woken by none other than Thorin himself. The hobbit nearly tripped trying to scramble up, babbling an apology for missing dinner and feeling foolish and upset at himself. 

"Master Baggins, you've not missed dinner," Thorin assured, trying exceedingly hard to hide his amused smile. Leave it to a hobbit to think of food first when being woken up. 

"Oh." Bilbo felt the tips of his ears burn in embarrassment then. 

"I merely came to tell you that it will be starting soon and so that I might perhaps escort you down." Oh dear, there was that odd flop in his chest again. "My sister would very much like to meet you."

"I see," Bilbo straightened out his clothes, still thinking he was wearing too much for dinner. "Would you mind terribly if I changed first? As much as I like the clothing, it seems like a lot for dinner and I would be much more comfortable in my own clothes." Thorin shrugged and made a sound of mild agreement; this was far too much clothing even for the King under the Mountain. 

"Of course." Bilbo immediately scuttled away, digging through the chest he's been provided for his more comfortable hobbit attire. 

Thorin sat down in the chair Bilbo had just vacated and looked around, lips twitching upwards when he noticed how homey the room felt. He could even smell the aroma of a recently baked pie from the kitchen area of the room. Initially, he'd been afraid that the room would be too big for the hobbit, but now that he was able to peek inside for the first time since Bilbo's arrival, he could see his fear was for naught. Their burglar seemed to be flourishing. And the added addition of the window which gave a glimpse into the outside (that had been something rather tricky to do, not to mention dangerous) seemed to please the hobbit. Balin of all people had been the one to suggest it, as he'd heard that hobbits needed the sun much like plants did in order to thrive. 

"Thank you for letting me change. I felt so stifled and hot in those clothes." Thorin was dragged from his reverie when Bilbo spoke. The king stood and turned, finding the hobbit dressed in his usual trousers and waistcoat. It was nearly the same outfit Bilbo had worn when first they met two years ago. The memory made him snort and shake his head. 

"Shall we head down?" Thorin took the lead, fully expecting Bilbo to follow. 

"I've been meaning to ask, but was afraid it would bring up a sour memory, but.. Whatever happened to the Arkenstone?" Bilbo bit his lip, peeking up through his lashes to watch Thorin's reaction to his question.

"I had it destroyed." Bilbo's jaw fell open and he did a very good impression of a fish for a few moments, only coming back to himself when he nearly tripped. 

"You... You destroyed it?" He was shocked. The kings jewel.. Destroyed. Thorin had ordered it to be destroyed. 

"That accursed stone has caused enough trouble for my kin and I." Thorin bit out, hands clenching at his sides. A muscle in his jaw jumped as he clenched his teeth, grinding them together as the horrid memories played in his mind again. "One oft first orders after my official coronation was to have the Arkenstone destroyed and the remains buried deep under the mountain in the tombs of our ancestors. Pieces of it remain though they've been made into small trinkets. Perhaps you noticed the clasp in my nephews' hair today?"

Bilbo, much to his own embarrassment, had not. He'd been too focused on not turning and running out of fright. 

Taking Bilbo's silence as a 'no' the king let out a soft snort. 

"The eyes on both clasps were made out of the Arkenstone."

"I shall have to get a closer look after supper then." Bilbo hummed, fighting down his blush as he kept up with Thorin's quick strides. The rest of the walk was spent in an awkward silence, one that Bilbo felt was his own fault. He knew that bringing up the Arkenstone was a bad idea... 

His dampened mood lifted though as they entered the grand dining hall and was quickly ushered inside. Thorin left him then to join his family at the head table, not saying a word to Bilbo as they parted. 

Bilbo looked around the hall, noticing most of the company was sitting with their recently arrived kin. He saw Gloin and Oin with Gloin's wife and son Gimli. The Ri brothers with some of their distant female kin. Even Bifur, Bofur and Bombur seemed to have family here now. And that left Bilbo with no one really. 

"Bilbo, why not sit with my brother and I?" The hobbit jolted, surprised by Balin and Dwalin's sudden appearance. 

"Oh um.. Thank you, Balin," He forced a smile and followed them to one of the emptier tables. "Is it common for dwarves to eat together all the time?"

"A feast is really the only time any of us eat together." Balin explained, digging into his plate, being much more polite than Dwalin who was already on his second. "Generally, around dinner time, dwarrows come and go as they please with no obligation to stay until everyone is finished. Whenever they decide up eat, they eat. Some just have some food stored in their rooms if they don't feel like coming here to eat. Do you typically eat all together back home?"

"Oh no, not at all. Though the Took's tend to have big family dinners every other night, so it's quite similar I suppose?" Even he wasn't quite sure and all three of them shrugged. 

"So, Bilbo, are you settling into life here yet?" Dwalin asked gruffly, surprising the hobbit. Generally, the rough and tumble dwarf kept to himself, not bothering anyone else unless he had good reason to anyway. So to have Dwalin asking how Bilbo was settling was... Unsettling if he was being completely honest. 

"I suppose I'm settling well enough," He responded, clearing his throat and squirming under the dwarfs severe gaze. "There is much I have to learn about dwarven culture and daily life but I'm certain that over the winter, I will learn my fair share."

"Good." Dwalin grunted and went back to his meal. That was the end of that. 

Bilbo suddenly felt as though he were being watched and it made him terribly uncomfortable. He peeked around and sure enough, Thorin was looking and point at him, his sister looking where he was. That couldn't possibly me a good thing, no not at all. The princess of Erebor stood, determination in her eyes as she made a bee line straight for Bilbo's table. 

Dwalin grabbed Bilbo and sat him right back down when he realized the hobbit made it clear he intended to bolt, letting out a rough chuckle. 

"Lad, calm down. She shan't harm ya." Dwalin was never one to lie but even then, Bilbo felt as though he wanted to melt into the stone floor. 

"So, you're the halfling my brother has been telling me about." Now dressed in a fine gown of blue and silver, Dis looked the part of Princess of Erebor, she even had gems woven into her beard and hair. "Let me see you properly!" In a surprising show of strength, Bilbo was lifted from his seat and onto his feet. He was sure that if Dis hadn't been holding onto his shoulders, he'd have fallen flat on the ground in shock. "Such a tiny thing. We passed through the Shire along the way, many of the males had nice round bellies! Has my brother not been feeding you?" Snd squinted and then turned, making a few motions at Thorin which Bilbo knew were threats, possibly to his manhood. "Don't you worry, we'll have you plumped back up in no time." 

"Ah.. Please your highness, I've been eating quite well, I assure you. Not many can compete with a hobbits appetite." He was quite proud of himself. 

"None of that 'your highness' business. I insist you call me Dis." She clucked at him.

"Only if you call me Bilbo," he relaxed, smiling gently. This was not as bad as he had initially imagined it going.

"You have yourself a deal." Her eyes crinkled with how wide she smiled. Dis soon enveloped him in a rib crushing hug, swinging him side to side. 

"Dis, my dear girl, hobbits aren't as sturdy as us dwarves." Balin reminded her when he saw Bilbo starting to turn an awful shade of blue from lack of oxygen. The princess seemed to realize this and quickly set the hobbit down, apologizing with a laugh.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my boys, and that includes Thorin." She smiled gently, holding onto Bilbo's shoulders. "They can all be incredibly dense and stupid but I'm glad they had you around to save their skins. And personally I'm glad that silly old Arkenstone is gone, it's been nothing but bad luck since our grandfather found it." She flapped her hand dismissively, snorting a bit as she spoke of it. "I'm glad you helped my brother see reason, Bilbo, he respects you a great deal." 

"Yes but he still hurt me," Bilbo murmured, sagging a little under the weight of the princess's hands on his shoulders. "Not physically of course but.." He wasn't sure if mentally was the right word but Dis seemed to understand as she gave him a gentle squeeze. 

"My brother is exceedingly dense and stubborn, more so than most of the dwarves in Erebor combined. Not as stubborn as cousin Dain however." She winked at him and chuckled. "He's trying to redeem himself, trust me. He and I had a very, very long talk." The glint in her eyes had Bilbo feeling a small sliver of pity for the king. This woman was a force to be reckoned with and Bilbo made a note to never cross her. 

"Thank you for talking with me, Dis, I'm sure you're eager to fuss over your boys." Bilbo stood and stretched, wondering how much time they had spent talking. Goodness, he'd missed dessert but it was worth it, Dis was a very good conversationalist. 

"Oh I have all day tomorrow to fuss over them." She chuckled, sipping some ale. "But I believe I've kept you long enough, you look exhausted."

"I hate to admit it, but yes, I'm completely drained." He looked down at his toes, stifling a yawn behind his hand. 

"In that case..." Fili appeared at his left side. 

"Allow us to accompany you!" Kili popped up to his right. Both brothers wrapped their arms around Bilbo, saying goodnight to their laughing mother as they turned and hauled Bilbo away. 

Dis was the only one to notice the sudden sour look that came over Thorin. At first she thought he'd had too much to drink but then she noticed the withering look that he sent after her sons and it clicked. 

"Dear nadad, do not tell me you are jealous." She wagged a finger at him. 

"There is nothing to be jealous of," he snapped almost instantly, tensing up at her accusations. "You would do well to keep your nose out of my business."

"Hard to do when all you manage is to muck everything up." She snorted, crossing her arms over her bosom. "I'll not have you chasing that sweet halfling away!" Thorin's eyes darkened as he stood, lips pressed into a thin line as he fought hard to rein in his temper. 

"Mind your tongue." He growled, turning and stomping away. 

Dis rolled her eyes at how painfully obvious her brother was being and huffed. Honestly, he was so stubborn. She supposed she could meddle just a tad bit in his personal affairs, especially if it turned out well for all involved. 

Oh yes, this winter would be interesting. 

"Let the games begin." 

Meanwhile, Thorin found his way back into Bilbo's room and had dragged his sister-sons out of the hobbits bed, bodily tossing them out and growling at them to sleep in their own room like proper adults. 

"Honestly, Thorin!" Bilbo threw his arms up in exasperation. "They weren't bothering me!"

"Regardless, they are the princes of Erebor and so should act as such." Thorin scowled, squaring his shoulders as he prepared for another verbal lashing. 

"Yavanna save me from these dwarves!" Bilbo groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. "Just.. Please leave. I'm very tired and would like to get a decent night of rest." Bilbo set his hands on his hips and scowled right back at Thorin, unyielding and standing his ground. 

"Of course.." Thorin backed down, feeling awkward. Perhaps his jealously over his nephews spending so much time with their hobbit was indeed misplaced. Though he would never admit, not even to himself, that he was jealous. Definitely not jealous, not one bit. Strictly looking out for Bilbo's well-being. Yep. "Goodnight then, Master Baggins." He reached out and took Bilbo's hand, kissing his knuckles softly. 

"Goodnight, Thorin." Bilbo barely kept himself from squeaking out his words. Again with the kisses! 

Thorin left Bilbo then, the hobbit flustered and now wide awake. 

"Confound these dwarves and their customs!" He let out a strangled noise and threw himself into the bed. 

He would definitely be speaking more with Dis in the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this chapter you guys. I fiddled around with so many ideas but nothing seemed to work. If there are any un-godly, blaringly obvious mistakes, please tell me! Its like 1 am and I just finished up with this. Most likely I'll go back and edit this chapter at some point once I'm able to settle on it but for now, I hoped you enjoyed this silly, cracky chapter. 
> 
> Khuzdul:
> 
> Amad- mother  
> Nadad- brother


	7. Of Days Off and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is made to take a day off from being king and spends it with Bilbo.

"Mother, can't you do something about Uncle Thorin?" Kili groaned, burying his face against Fili's shoulder. The brothers were a mess, bruises all over their bodies and split lips. Thorin had shown no mercy with training that day. 

"He's becoming quite unbearable." Fili agreed, petting his brothers hair, rubbing some ointment into his arm to sooth the ache. 

"My dear brother is so hard headed," Dis sighed, rubbing her temples as she leaned back in her chair. In the week since her return to Erebor, she'd quickly come to realize quite a few things. The biggest one being that Thorin was utterly oblivious and Bilbo seemed to be in denial. "And the halfling is too shy to even ask him for tea."

"Can't we just shove them in a room together and lock the door?" Fili grumped, sinking a little in his seat. 

"Uncle would have our beards if we did." Grossed Kili, the two boys groaning in despair. 

"No but I can persuade him to take a day off," Dis smirked. "And Bilbo has been looking a tad lost the past few days..."

"Uncle can keep him company," Now her sons were catching on.

"Excuse me, I have a king to temporarily overthrow." Dis stood, hiked up her skirts and hurried away, a wicked grin upon her lips.

"No." Thorin scowled at his sister when she dared suggest - order even - he take a day off. He had a kingdom to run! 

"Thorin, you have no council meetings, no guild meetings, Mahal you don't even have any paperwork to do!" Dis waved her arms about, unable to believe how stubborn the men of the line of Durin were. It was a wonder at all that any of them survived. 

"That does not mean that something won't come up." Thorin grit his teeth, refusing to bend under his sister's demands. 

"I could just as easily rule in your stead. I looked after the dwarves of Ered Luin while you galavanted off on this crazy journey." Dis smirked when her brother pursed his lips in a thin line, obviously unable to counter. "And you should spend time with Bilbo."

"Why?" The question was fired off almost before Dis finished speaking. 

"He is your guest is he not?" She narrowed her eyes at him, hands settling on her hips. Thorin began to pace then, squaring his shoulders and muttering in Khuzdul. 

"Surely Fili and Kili can entertain him," he huffed. "Seeing as they have taken such a liking to him." Not that the boys hadn't liked Bilbo before, just now they seemed to have attached themselves to him. 

"My sons are indisposed due to the thrashing you gave them in their training this day." Dis wanted very much to throttle her brother then and there. "I have seen every one of your company spend time with him, except for you that is." Thorin stopped pacing, eyes fixed on some part of the floor. "You are the one who wanted him here yet you never find time to even stop and speak with him. How do you think that makes him feel? He probably thinks you're ignoring him which even to me it seems that you are."

"What would you have me do then, sister?" He sagged into his chair, rubbing his temples to ease away the coming headache he always got when dealing with Dis. 

"He is homesick, nadad," Dis' eyes softened. "Might I suggest a ride along the country side? I've heard hobbits rather like being able to walk in the grass, feel the earth under their feet and the sun on their skins." The princess hadn't spent all her time with Bilbo talking about sweets the last week, oh no, she'd been gathering information to subtly pass along to Thorin. "Let him know he is wanted here, not by Thorin King under the Mountain, but by Thorin Oakenshield, his friend." 

Dis watched as Thorin stood, a look on his face that she knew was one he got when a sudden realization came over him. 

"I will take care of any business that comes up. Go, take care of your halfling." Thorin nodded, a silent thanks, and hurried away. Dis smirked as she sat down, twirling a braid around her finger. "Oh Thorin, you're so stupidly and utterly oblivious..."

Bilbo sneezed and groaned, wiping his nose furiously. That was the fifth time that day and the third time that hour! He thought at first it was the new clothing Dori had made for him or perhaps the knitted sweater Ori had gifted him with for the coming winter but it was neither of those things which frustrated the hobbit. Blast these allergies - and he was sure it was allergies - though if he could only figure out what was causing the reaction. 

Just as he went to boil some water for tea, a knock sounded from the door. 

"Whoever could that be now," he hoped it was Bombur, Bilbo was supposed to pass along a recipe to him for the cooks to use that night. 

Instead when he opened the door, he found himself looking up at Thorin, the king dressed in what he supposed was his casual ware. 

"Thorin," he hoped the disappoint didn't show too much in his voice.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Thorin frowned a little though he should have expected as much if the hobbit was in fact expecting company. 

"Yes in fact I was," Bilbo sniffed softly, stepping aside to invite Thorin in anyway. "I was expecting Bombur, he wanted my rosemary chicken recipe for supper tonight."

"Oh," He visibly relaxed at this, adjusting the vambraces on his arms. "It has been brought to my attention that I have been quite a discourteous host and for lack of better words, been ignoring you."

Yes, yes you have. Bilbo thought this to himself and bit his tongue to keep from saying anything aloud. But then so have I...

"I would very much like to make up for my behavior," Thorin moved towards the window, looking up through it. "Today is a very clear day, would you mind terribly joining me in going to Dale's market? And perhaps a ride along the country side? I've been told your kind like such things." He turned to look at Bilbo, trying to gauge the hobbits reaction to his little proposal to a day outside the mountain. 

Bilbo was presently stunned, mouth hanging open as he simply stared at the dwarf king. Had Thorin really just invited him to spend a day with him outside of Erebor?

"I.. Well that is to say," He cursed himself as he stumbled over his words. "I'd love to."

"Excellent. Gather what you need, we'll leave immediately." Thorin moved back towards the hearth, sitting to wait. He knew Bilbo tended to fret when told they were leaving suddenly and without prior preparation. 

"Wait what?!" Bilbo squeaked, nearly dropping the cup he'd been holding the entire time. "Thorin, I couldn't possibly-! What about the recipe for Bombur?"

"Write it down, I'll have one of the guards run it down to him."

"But that would be so rude."

"Just explain to him that you're going to the market with me, he will understand." They had a short stare down before Bilbo tossed his hands up, defeated, and went to his desk to write out the recipe and a short note to Bombur. Thankfully a guard was just outside so Bilbo handed it to him, asking for it to be taken to Bombur. The dwarf nodded and bowed, hurrying off to find the head chef. 

With that done, Bilbo grabbed up a pouch of his gold and set it at his waist, hesitating a moment before settling Sting at his hip as well. He caught Thorin raising an eyebrow at this but neither said a word. It was better if Bilbo brought it with him, even with Thorin accompanying him to the market. 

"I suppose I'm ready as I'll ever be," The hobbit sighed, adjusting his waistcoat a little. 

"Then we shall be off," Thorin stood, leading Bilbo out with a sweep of his surcoat. The two walked in an uncomfortable silence, heading down to the main gates and then the stables to get ponies for the trip into Dale. After some time, Thorin finally broke the silence. "How are you finding your stay in Erebor thus far?"

"Hm? Oh, it's quite alright," Bilbo sneezed and sighed, rummaging for his handkerchief. "Oh blast.."

"You seem to have an awful penchant for leaving behind your handkerchief." Thorin's lips quirked up in what could almost be mistaken for a smile. "Here," He dug in his own pockets, removing a neatly folded square to hand it to the hobbit. 

"Thorin, I couldn't possibly..." Bilbo was reluctant to take it, especially once he caught sight of the beautiful embroidery and.. Were those the kings initials on it alongside the crest of Durin? Yes, yes it was.

"I insist," he handed it to the hobbit, refusing to take it back. Bilbo looked at the fine cloth, running his fingers over the crest. Seven pointed stars with a crown, hammer and anvil. He supposed it made sense, it was rather fitting actually. 

They fell into silence once more though Bilbo didn't mind. He was enjoying the wind and the sun against his skin, the fresh air perking him up and chasing away any ill feelings. Staying in the mountain was fine but after a time he needed to get out, be in the open and breathe in fresh air. 

"Durins Day is coming up," Thorin said softly. "The day we reclaimed Erebor."

And the day you tried to throw me off a wall and banished me. Bilbo thought to himself sourly. He may have forgiven Thorin but his words still stuck in his mind and heart like a thorn.

"Is there anything being done to commemorate the day?" He was curious to see if there would be a feast or something of the like. 

"Yes, there is a celebration planned and a memorial." He nodded. "Representatives from Mirkwood, Dale, and Lake Town will be there."

"So it's safe for me to assume the celebration is being held in Erebor?"

"Yes, it was my council's decision. Each year the hosts will rotate, so next year the celebration will be held in Mirkwood." Bilbo saw the look on Thorin's face, knowing how much he disliked the idea of going there.

"I see.." Thankfully, the conversation ended as they arrived in Dale. Some guards greeted them, the men surprised to see the King Under the Mountain outside of his stronghold. They at first did not know who Bilbo was, at least not until Thorin reminded them that it was because of Bilbo that Dale was being rebuilt. The halfling had given up most of his share of the gold to Bard so that the Men could rebuild. After that they were very quick to apologize and welcome Bilbo to Dale. They left their ponies at the stables and headed into the market, Thorin requesting that Bilbo stay close. 

This was nothing at all like the market in Hobbiton, Bilbo was actually quite stunned and overwhelmed. He could hardly believe all the food and other goods being sold, it was a hobbits dream come true! Oh all the new dishes and sweets he could make..! 

Bilbo was instantly drawn to the food stands, looking meticulously over the fruits and vegetables that the owner had.

"I see ya've got a good eye," The man chuckled. "Fresh crop, all picked this morn."

"The strawberries smell wonderful," Bilbo agreed. Soon they were haggling for prices over some strawberries, blackberries and peaches. Just as Bilbo was about to hand over his gold, Thorin found his way to his side, frowning a little at how much the hobbit was paying. "Don't you give me that look. Back in the Shire, a crop this fresh is hard to come by despite how all of us keep a garden. Peaches are quite a rare find for me."

Thorin, thankfully, said nothing to this. He only nodded and looked away, eying a stall headed by a dwarf who was selling some trinkets. 

They spent some good few hours in the market, mostly buying food which befuddled the dwarf. Could he not get what he needed from the kitchens? He supposed though, they would not have all that the hobbit wanted, especially when it came to green things. 

"Have you gotten all that you need?" Thorin tried to hide it but he was tired of shopping already. He himself had gotten a few things, mostly fabrics and nicely cut gems for a project he was beginning on. 

"Yes," Bilbo seemed much happier than he had when Thorin first saw him a few hours ago and that in itself relaxed the great king. There was a healthy glow to the hobbit once more though that brought up more concerns. Was being inside the mountain truly affecting his health? Or was it just his being so sick for home? He pushed the thoughts away as they loaded up their ponies, heading back to to Erebor's gates to hand off their goods. They requested the goods be brought to their respective rooms before heading out again, riding down from the mountain and into the countryside that was beginning to grow again. 

"After Smaug was slain, life within the mountain and outside began to thrive." Thorin explained softly as they rode at a leisurely pace. "It will take another few years before this is as it once was but the young ones and Men enjoy it regardless." He looked over to Bilbo only to find he'd stopped a time ago and had already dismounted, letting his pony graze. The king watched, getting a little closer before he himself dismounted, eyes locked on the halfling. 

Thorin watched as Bilbo stood in the long grass, letting his toes dig into the now fertile soil. His eyes were closed and his arms outstretched, letting the wind blow against him. Thorin dare not ruin the moment, for fear that Bilbo would turn and lash out or something. He looked so at peace and something about this just seemed so very right to the dwarf king. 

"Could I come here more often, Thorin?" When Bilbo spoke, it brought the dwarf out of his thoughts, leaving him speechless for a moment before his brain caught up. 

"Yes of course. Though you needn't ask my permission. You are free to come and go as you please though I would like it if someone accompanied you. The lands are not as safe as some might think, rogue Orc packs still roam the outskirts. I will not have you injured while you stay here."

"I find your terms agreeable," the hobbit made a pleased noise. "I'd rather like to come out of this visit alive." 

"The company and I will see to it that you remain safe," Thorin grunted quietly. Bilbo said nothing as he sat and then laid out, letting the late afternoon sun warm his body. This was pure bliss for him and helped to sooth his ache for home. "I would like to apologize, Master Baggins."

"For what?" He asked lazily, peeking a look up at Thorin. 

"For how I treated you on the wall and for nearly banishing you from a place you had as much a right to be in as myself." Bilbo's smile fell then, all the happiness sucked away. "I was not myself at the time, you know this, but it is no excuse for my actions. I lifted the banishment in the healing tents, if you remember, but I never truly apologized. When you left, I felt incredibly guilty." 

Thorin had to pause as this was no easy task for him. 

"I thought of how I could possibly apologize. I thought of send gems and gold but I knew you would have no use for such things in the Shire; they would just sit on your desk at home and be a reminder of the adventure you took. I thought of venturing there myself but my duties prevented me from doing so. A letter was not an option, it's far too impersonal and in my opinion it would be far worse than not apologizing at all; it's just plain rude."

"So you decided to have me brought here so you could apologize for something I've already forgiven you for?" Bilbo sat up, glaring at Thorin though there was no heat behind it. "You had this all planned out from the beginning, didn't you? You knew I would give in to your nephews and return to Erebor, you purposely had them take their time in traveling back so I'd be stuck here over the winter. All for a silly apology." Bilbo actually had to laugh at the situation which of course got a growl from the king though he gave in and chuckled as well. 

"As keen as ever, Master Baggins," he tugged at one of his braids, relieved that his apology was accepted and reciprocated. 

"And I myself apologize though in the end, it saved you all."

"Truly, I am in your debt," Thorin made a show of bowing so deeply that the tips of his hair brushed the ground. 

"Now, now, I'll have none of that," Bilbo wagged a finger at him. "We've both apologized so now we'll call it even." Thorin nodded, time and again surprised by their once burglar and his gentle nature. "I think I'd like to go back now. As much as I've enjoyed our venture, I'm feeling a tad under the weather."

"Allergies?" Thorin was well aware of all the allergies Bilbo claimed to have.

"That's what I originally though but I somehow don't think it is." The halfling stood and signed, brushing himself off as he went to retrieve his pony. "It's probably nothing some hot soup and tea won't take care of."

"If you are certain. If your condition worsens, I'm sure Oin would be more than happy to look after you." Thorin got his own pony, swinging himself up with a grace Bilbo hadn't known he possessed. 

The journey back to the mountain was much easier, the atmosphere around the two light and companionable once more. They returned the ponies, Thorin accompanying Bilbo back to his quarters like a second shadow. 

"You will be down for supper?" Thorin wasn't quite sure why he was asking, it was a silly question, hobbits never missed a meal.

"I should hope I am." Bilbo snorted softly, pushing his door open. "If I'm not, then just send someone up with some food though it's unlikely that I'll sleep past a meal."

"Good, then I shall see you then." He bowed his head and left Bilbo alone without another word. 

Bilbo made a noise and reached into his pocket, feeling a tickle in his nose. He froze when he felt the rich material of the handkerchief that Thorin had given him earlier that day. His sneeze forgotten, he placed the cloth on the table and changed out of his clothes into something a bit more comfortable for a nap. 

"I'll make myself some tea when I waken." He mumbled as he crawled into bed, wrapping himself in furs to chase out the chill that was crawling into his body. And just like that, Bilbo was asleep. 

~~~~ 

Everyone was a bit put off when Bilbo did not in fact show up for supper, at least not at first. Half way through, Fili and Kili were about ready to bolt from their seats to go check on the hobbit. The only thing keeping them in place was their mothers assurance that everything was fine and that he was just running a little late. 

"But he's never late," Bofur murmured, earning nods if agreement from the other members of the company. 

Just when the two younger dwarves had had enough, Bilbo rushed in, flushed and almost sickly pale. 

"Oh dear me... I'm late aren't I?" Bilbo smiled, looking quite unlike himself, and then promptly fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little nerve wracking as I wasn't sure how to approach having Thorin apologize to Bilbo. Also getting Thorin to spend an entire day with Bilbo was a little tricky but Dis is one persuasive lady dwarf.
> 
> Tell me what you think, things are going to get interesting from here on in~


	8. Bofur's Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur watches over Bilbo while he's sick and makes some onservations

Bofur was worried. Bilbo, a person he considered a very close friend, was ill and not even Oin knew the cause. The company had panicked when Bilbo had fainted in the dining hall naturally and Bofur had been among the first to react alongside the princes. He'd watched, helpless, as Thorin and Dwalin picked the hobbit up and carried him away, noticing instantly how distressed their King was. 

He'd gone with them, everyone really, as they followed Dwalin and Thorin up to Bilbo's room, waiting outside rather impatiently for Oin to make his assessment. 

"He's running a fever and he's just exhausted," Oin had told them. Bofur though suspected there was more to it than that. Regardless, he and the others accepted Oin's diagnosis of their hobbit, most of them wandering off as they no longer had much of an appetite. He saw though that Thorin remained, as stone faced and serious as ever, as he sat beside Bilbo's bed.

"Don't blame yourself, Thorin." Bofur reached out and took hold of his shoulder, squeezing. "Ye couldn't have known he was that sick."

"He could have just said no. He could have told me straight away he was not feeling well and I would have let him be this day." Bofur looked down at the king sadly, sighing as he let his hand fall. 

"He could have," Bofur agreed. "But he did not. He obviously wanted to spend time with you."

"He could have come to me any time in the last few weeks to do so." Thorin muttered dismissively, making the miner frown more. 

"You made it nigh impossible for the lad to approach you," Bofur pointed out. "You made sure you were busy at all times. For Mahal's sake, you hardly ever joined us for supper. You were ignoring him, yer majesty." He watched as Thorin's fists clenched against his thighs, watched and listened as he ground his teeth. It was clear he was trying his hardest to stop from lashing out, which Bofur was glad for, it wouldn't do to wake Bilbo with any unnecessary shouting. "I'm not as sharp as Nori is at observation but I know what I saw. Up until today, you wanted nothing more than to avoid him. You probably have your reasons but it was a foolish thing of you to do. You wanted Bilbo here-"

"I already got that speech from the Lady Dis," Thorin snapped, keeping his voice low and eyes trained on Bilbo. 

"Well consider it a reminder then. You wanted him here and all you've done is avoid him up until now." Bofur paused a moment before speaking again. "It's been a long day, Thorin, get some shut eye while you can. We don't need two sick people." This only seemed to sour the kings mood even further though Bofur didn't stick around, he'd much rather head back into the mines to clear his head. 

~~~~

Over the days, Bofur and many of the company would visit Bilbo, helping to nurse him back to health though he honestly did not seem to be getting better. His fever was up and down but it never broke, and worst of all was when the hobbit would wake and imagine them all to be warg's or even Azog come to get his revenge. Other times he would wake and be perfectly lucid and able to talk. Bofur had nearly cringed when Thorin stumbled out of the room one afternoon looking as pale as Azog himself and with a horror stricken look upon his face.

"Ye alright?" Bofur was worried by the haunted look in Thorin's eyes. "What happened?" He followed the king to his chambers. Now Thorin wasn't generally talkative but this sort of refusal to speak was enough to raise some alarms in Bofurs mind. He watched as the king sat at his desk, slumped really, and scrubbed his hands over his tired face. "Thorin...?"

"He was hallucinating again. I reached out to to feel his head and he began begging me not to throw him over the wall." Bofur felt himself grow cold. Did that still haunt Bilbo? 

"Why didja leave then? You should have stayed and helped him through it." The miner clenched his fists, shaking his head with a heavy sigh. "I won't have you chasing him off again. Now, we're going to go back in there and you are going to apologize for running out like that." Bofur grabbed the back of Thorin's surcoat, satisfied that he didn't struggle as he hauled him off down the hall to Bilbo's room. "Bilbo? Do you mind if we keep company with you?"

"Bofur? Not at all." The hobbit smiled though the smile vanished when he saw Thorin being pulled into the room. "Thorin.. I'm sorry you had to see that." Bofur watched as Bilbo's ears turned red, obviously embarrassed by his earlier episode. He jabbed Thorin in the ribs as he smiled at the hobbit, prompting the dwarf king to speak up.

"No, no, it's alright, I quite understand," Thorin muttered, meeting Bilbo's eyes. Bofur was pleased that they both apologized, his smile widening even. Bofur was even more pleased as the two started to talk things over though seeing Bilbo so distressed during the talk about his hallucination set him a little on edge. He knew talking about it would help and from what Bilbo had told him, they'd both forgiven each other for a great many things over the past few days. But it was obvious the pain was still there, Thorin's actions having left a mark upon the hobbit's mind and heart.

Bofur stayed for a good long while, telling stories and updating Thorin on the progress they were making in the mines now that more were being deemed safe to work in. He left when Bilbo was made to drink his tea and fever tonic, the hobbit having fallen asleep. It made him grin when Thorin stayed behind a while to watch over him.

"Hey, Nori, I'd like to update my bet," the middle Ri brother looked up and grinned.

"Changing it so soon?" He hummed, holding out his hand for the coins. "What made you change your mind about the previous bet? Did Thorin suddenly confess?"

"Nothing of the sort. But I'd like to say that by the end of winter, they will be courting." The pouch was placed in the spymasters outstretched hand. "I can just tell."

"Alright then," Nori grinned as he added it to the current betting pool. "May it be in your favor."

"I have a feeling it will," Bofur hummed, waving as he headed off again. 

~~~~

A week came and went and yet Bilbo's fever persisted. Bofur was nearly always with him now, making sure he got some food in him and walked now and then so his muscles wouldn't become too stiff. Much to everyone's disappointment, Bilbo had to miss the Durin's Day celebration and the memorial for the Battle of the Five Armies due to his sickness. Bofur had noted that even Thranduil seemed a little discouraged by Bilbo's inability to attend and had even offered for one of his best healers to look at the hobbit. Thorin had, as politely as possible for him, declined the offer and not a word was spoken on the subject after that. 

It was a chilly Wednesday afternoon when Bilbo asked for a messenger to be sent to Rivendell.

"We do not need the help of elves to see you through this illness." Thorin had snapped of course.

"Just hear what the lad has to say," Bofur chastised him, scowling and getting a glare in return. Thorin had become so insufferable since Bilbo had fallen ill that even his council refused to meet with him until his temper was cooled. 

"Lord Elrond is a great healer," Bilbo had rasped. "His house is full of healers, surely he will be able to find what ails me and suggest a cure." Bofur watched the emotions roll through Thorin's eyes as he warred with himself. On one hand, Bilbo wasn't getting much better, on the other he didn't want elves in his kingdom. 

"Fine, I will send my fastest rider to Rivendell with your message." He finally relented. Bofur watched as Bilbo wrote his message rather shakily and then handed it to Thorin who stood and left.

"He might seem all tense but he's mostly just worried," Bofur patted the hobbit's hand. "All of us want you to get better."

"I don't like being sick." Bilbo sniffed and blew his nose, groaning miserably. 

"C'mon, I'll fix you your tea and then you can rest." Bofur smiled and went to the little kitchen, taking the herbs Oin had given Bilbo to put in the tea water. He boiled the water and put the herbs in as instructed before carrying it to Bilbo. "Don't burn yourself or you'll really have Thorin in a tizzy."

"I've never seen him like this."

"Oh from what I've heard, he was worse with Fili and Kili. Wouldn't even let them outside for fear of them catching their death no matter the weather." Bofur smiled when this made the hobbit crack his own smile. "Ya know, you look good even though you're such. Just an honest observation from a friend, but you look... I dunno, younger? The lines of your face are smoother and you don't have that worn look anymore. You look healthy even though you're so sick."

"Thanks? I think." It was clear Bilbo wasn't sure how to take Bofur's comment. 

"Master Baggins? It seems there was no need to send my rider, Lord Elrond is already at the front gates." And of course Thorin wasn't entirely pleased with that. 

"Could you have him come up then? I'd like to speak with him." Bofur was grinning happily, perhaps now Bilbo would get better! Thorin left with another scowl, returning moments later with Elrond beside him. 

"If it's not much trouble, I need privacy with my patient." Bofur didn't like leaving Bilbo with an elf but he knew his friend was in good hands. So instead he moved to wrestle Thorin out of the room, the king spitting out threats at Elrond. 

"It's going to be fine, elvish medicine is amazing." Bofur had witnessed it with his own eyes before, when Tauriel saved Kili from certain death. "All we can do is wait."

And wait they did. Elrond was in there for what seemed like forever and in that time, the rest of the company had found their way and joined them in waiting. Bofur saw all the worried looks and how they stared at the door, waiting on Elrond to come and speak with them. 

"Is your healer there?" Elrond stepped out for a moment. "I would like to speak with him concerning Bilbo's condition." Thorin waved Oin into the room and once again they were made to wait. 

"He what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I wanted to try something different this chapter. So this chapter is from Bofur's P.O.V in a way. I hope you like it.


	9. Oh To Be Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's condition is revealed and Kili and Fili take it upon themselves to ask a rather inappropriate question of their burglar.

"It's just as I said," Elrond was patient as he explained once more, facial expression calm and collected even as the other two remained frantic over his words. "He has regressed in age. From what I can tell he is but a few years younger than when you set off on the quest for Erebor. A good estimate would be that he is of the age of 45, give or take. Still very much an adult and in his prime."

"So I got younger? How is that possible?" Bilbo was floored. He'd been sick a week and a half only to find out that his body was now much younger. Elrond very much wanted to chuckle and smile but he felt it best not to as it could prove to upset the hobbit more and cause him to think the elf was perhaps making a joke of this. 

"I have seen it before, though only when given as a curse." That did little to sooth the hobbit and served to make him that much more panicked.

"If he's under a spell, surely you could undo it." Oin spoke in a hushed whisper in case anyone was listening from the door. Elrond was keenly aware of the company outside the door and how they were straining to listen. 

"Ah, fear not, he is under no spell," Elrond assured, lips twitching upwards slightly. "It's actually more of a blessing. Bilbo, do you remember the talk we had before you departed my House?"

"Yes but-" he froze then, eyes widening as it dawned on him. Elrond seemed to smile when it looked as though Bilbo had caught on. "Oh. Oh dear." 

"What is it laddie?" Oin turned to aim his ear trumpet at Bilbo, still not quite trusting of Elrond or his words. Bilbo quickly explained to Oin what he'd told to Elrond all those months ago, leaving the dwarf in a state of disbelief. "By my beard... Blessed by Mahal and his wife!"

"So now it is safe to assume we know what the gift was, at least one that is." Elrond settled a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. "It is also safe to assume you may actually age slowly, much like a dwarf."

"But why make me younger? I don't understand." Bilbo truly did not and for that matter neither did Oin. 

"That I could not tell you. They gave you this gift for a reason, I'm sure you will find out in due time." This did very little to settle Bilbo's now sour mood. Becoming younger is just not something he ever planned on and honestly how was he supposed to remain a respectable hobbit when all this... This nonsense kept happening to him! "The fever should break by tomorrow, since your body is done changing." He gave Bilbo a pointed look to which the hobbit quickly looked away. "With King Thorin's permission, I would like to stay a while and observe Bilbo." 

"You'll have to ask after you explain what's happened." Oin grunted, moving about the room to clean up a bit, seeing as Bilbo wouldn't be needing the herbs any longer.

"A fair trade." He bid them both a farewell and left the room to speak quietly with the others, he knew speaking to Thorin alone was impossible at this point. 

"You'd best get some rest, no doubt everyone will crowd you come tomorrow." Bilbo knew it was inevitable for his room to be overtaken by the company, they'd all been worried for him the past week and a half, especially poor Bofur. So with just a huff of annoyance, Bilbo made himself comfortable and forced himself back into sleep. 

The first to greet him the next morning was Bofur, the miner still dirty from working the last few hours. He'd been as chipper as always, talking with Bilbo as though nothing had been wrong. 

"You look good!" Bofur finally said, smiling widely. "Ya don't look quite as tense anymore, or uptight."

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh aye, when we first met you were so uptight, I thought ya might explode!" Bofur was getting a good laugh, even more so when Bilbo started to splutter and stammer, his face bright red in humiliation. 

Slowly, the company began to trickle in, all of them noting how their burglar had changed. The only one not present was Thorin. They had elevenses with Bilbo, content and happy that he was okay and wasn't going to die of some horrible disease. Oin had them all leave so the hobbit could bathe, though Fili and Kili adamantly insisted upon staying to help him; Bilbo allowed it, seeing as they weren't about to give up anytime soon. 

"Alright, one leg," Fili held onto Bilbo's shoulders as the hobbit got himself into the bath. "Now the other."

"Careful!" Kili held Bilbo's hand making sure he didn't slip and crack his soft hobbit skull. 

"I appreciate your help boys but I'm not so weak that I need constant mothering." He admonished them softly, a little red in the face. They released him once he was seated, retreating back a few steps though they did not leave. They had strict orders from Oin not to leave Bilbo alone in the bath just in case he accidentally fell asleep or something of that nature. 

They talked amicably for a time, joking and poking a little fun at Bilbo all the while. 

"My body may be younger but my mind is not." He pointed out. He could feel some Tookish part of him rising up and tried his best to squash it, failing and instead dunking his head under the water to keep himself from blurting something incredibly stupid out. When he was done, Bilbo stood and grabbed a towel, letting the princes help him out of the tub before wrapping it around his waist. He dismissed them, saying he could dry off and dress on his own. 

"Uncle had these made for you," Fili handed him a bundle of clothes. "He meant to have you wear them on Durin's Day but since you were sick..." Bilbo took the clothes, gasping at the expensive feel of them. 

"I couldn't possibly take these. They feel as though they cost a great deal of gold." He tried to push them back into Fili's arms but the prince refused to take them back. 

"Please, Bilbo? It is a gift from Thorin, he would very much like to see you wear them." Kili gave him those puppy eyes again and Bilbo sighed, still far too tired for their shenanigans. 

"Fine, if it will make you all happy and stop you from giving me that look, I will wear them. Now, out so I can dress!" The princes grinned happily as they trotted out and Bilbo let out another heavy sigh. 

He would never understand dwarves. 

Soon he was dressed and in clothing much like he wore in the Shire though all of the material was much softer, finer, infinitely more expensive. He felt rather silly wearing such finely crafted clothing, it was completely unlike him to flaunt such things and wear such needlessly expensive clothing. Hobbits were simple creatures, requiring only the simple things in life.

Resigning himself, he left the bathroom, straightening his waist coat, running a hand through his still damp curls. He squeaked a little when he walked right into a rather solid chest, looking up through his lashes to find none other than Thorin standing before him. 

"I was told of your changes but I had not believed them." The king seemed to be in a daze, awed almost by how Bilbo now appeared. "This is a permanent thing?"

"As far as we know, yes," Bilbo took a hasty step back, nearly tripping as he did so. Thorin took a moment to look over him, humming in approval at how the new clothes looked, the blues, silvers and greens all mixing together perfectly. "Thank you for the clothes, your highness."

"You do not have to address me as such," he waved a hand almost dismissively. "And you are quite welcome. Seeing as you are here for the winter, I believed new clothes would of course be needed."

"How on earth did you get my measurements?" They fit perfectly, perhaps too much so.

"Ah.. That would be my sisters doing. I think she had the boys nab some of your clothing and had them brought to Dori." There was a twitch of his lips as though he wanted to smile. 

Bilbo wanted to rant and rage about how inappropriate that was but instead he burst out laughing. The sound startled the three royals in the room, all of them completely perplexed by Bilbo's sudden outburst. Perhaps he still needed to rest...

"I'm sorry," Bilbo gasped out an apology once he caught his breath again. "I simply find it funny. I mean yes that was highly inappropriate to do without my complete consent but I just find it funny and I've no idea why." He was still smiling even as he straightened up. 

"Since it has been quite some time since you were last out of bed, why not take a walk with us?" Thorin phrased it as a question but Bilbo knew it was really a request and one he could not say no to at that. So Bilbo said yes, sighing in exasperation when Fili and Kili moved to be at his sides, flanking him like a set of guards. Thorin squashed down his jealousy when his nephews took Bilbo's hands in their own, reasoning with himself that they were merely ensuring that the hobbit would have some support as they walked. 

Thorin strode out ahead of them, holding the door open so the other three could get out. His nephews seemed far too pleased as they helped Bilbo along, helping the hobbit regain his strength and their little jabs in his direction did not go unnoticed. Along the way they were joined by a mostly clean Bofur who was overjoyed to see Bilbo up and walking. Thorin was certain that at some point Bilbo would be dragged off to the kitchens and made to eat to fatten him back up. He'd heard that Bombur was already preparing a special dinner now that their burglar was feeling better. 

Everyone seemed to be doing something for Bilbo, everyone but Thorin that is. He just stood to the side as the hobbit had affection piled onto him and gifts of good will by the company to celebrate his recovery and subsequent "de-aging" as it were. 

Bilbo had always been quite a handsome hobbit, even by dwarf standards he was attractive, but now seeing him look so young... Thorin couldn't place how this made him feel. He was confused, yes, but terribly intrigued. The wrinkles and lines that spoke of a man who was aged beyond his years were gone, replaced by smooth flesh and bright curious eyes; he no longer seemed to be the Bilbo Baggins he met in Bag End two years prior. This was a Bilbo that none of them knew and Thorin was curious how this new youth in their burglar would manifest itself in the months to come. Thorin wondered if things would be different at all given that his mind was that of his older self. Only time would tell. 

The day passed in this manner, though Bilbo was forced to sit and nap a while, the strain of walking still too much for him. Once he was up again, he was upset to find he'd missed tea time for himself though Bombur promised that supper would certainly make up for it. 

Thorin and Bofur hovered close, even more so when Elrond came to check on Bilbo, seemingly pleased that the hobbit was back on his feet so soon. He commented that Bilbo, despite how skinny he'd gotten, was entirely healthy for a hobbit his age to which Bilbo huffed and almost pouted. Any proper hobbit would have a good round belly at this age thank you! 

As promised, supper was extraordinary and Bilbo found he had much more of an appetite than he expected to have. He startled many of the dwarves but soon they were laughing and talking loudly, even Dis seemed to be having a bit of fun as she threw a roll at Dwalin. And.. Was Dwalin making eyes at Ori? Surely not, Bilbo was seeing things was all, and that's what he was going to stick with until proven otherwise. 

Soon, the company broke into a rendition of the song they'd sung whilst cleaning up at Bilbo's those years ago, causing the hobbit to squawk unhappily as his plate was picked up and tossed. Dis was horribly entertained as her sons told her the story behind the song, cackling behind her hand and praising them. 

"Bilbo, can you brush our hair tonight?" Kili whined, reeking of ale though still somehow coherent enough to talk without a slur. 

"Hm? Oh yes of course." He stifled a yawn and stood on wobbly legs, bidding everyone a good night as the princes escorted him to his room. "You don't really want me combing your hair, now out with it." He sat in his chair as Fili clumsily lit the fire in the hearth. He was damned lucky he didn't catch the carpet or the furs nearby on fire. He was also lucky Bilbo liked the both of them. 

"We just wanted to talk," Fili shrugged as he sat down, tugging his boots off. He leaned against Bilbo's legs, cheek on the hobbit's knee. "About hobbits and their customs."

"Did I not already explain that to you?" Bilbo sighed as Kili did the same as Fili and though he was exasperated with the boys, his fingers sank into their hair, massaging gently. 

"Kinda?" They were both melting under his touch. 

"Then what would you like to know?" They were still such children, nothing much has changed and Bilbo found he didn't mind.

"Can hobbit males bear children?" Kili's question caught Bilbo entirely off guard and he spluttered a moment, the tips of his pointed ears turning cherry red. 

"I beg your pardon?" He tried hard not to squeak, clearing his throat several times even. "I realize you're quite inebriated but even you must know that that is a completely inappropriate question to ask!" His fingers never left their hair though he did give a small tug to scold Kili for such a personal question. 

"Dwarrow men can," Fili blurted out. Bilbo was left gaping at this, he'd never known this little tidbit about dwarves. "Because we have so few dames born to us, we needed some other way to have babes. So Mahal blessed our men with the same ability to conceive as our women. Granted, it's a lot harder to knock us up, takes years of trying sometimes." Now Fili received a sharp tug, a scolding for his choice of words. 

Bilbo took a moment to think over his answer, sighing a bit when he realized the boys wouldn't leave the topic be without an answer from him.

"Yes, hobbit males may become pregnant. Not every male can mind you, just those with Took blood." Which was a good part of the Shire but even then the ability was rare. When the princes turned their faces up to give him a look, he thought it best to explain. "As the story goes, one of my Took ancestors took a fairy wife and since then there has always been something a little queer about the Took family. It is believed that the ability for males to bear comes from this fairy blood."

"So, in theory, you could have children?" Fili looked up at him with big eyes. 

"I could but it's not for certain because I am not only a Took, but a Baggins. And as far as anyone knows, no male from the Baggins family has ever been a bearer." He paused then, narrowing his eyes at the matching grins the boys now wore. "Don't you dare tell anyone else, I don't need half the mountain attempting to bed me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kili swore, crossing his heart.

"Can we tell Thorin?" Fili's grin seemed to grow.

"No!" Bilbo had to fight down a blush at that. "Especially not Thorin!" Those grins of theirs died as quickly as they'd come. 

"Ah, so it is true then." Kili and Fili scrambled up, ready to defend their burglar, yelping as they fell over in a tangle of limbs. Elrond twitched his lips into a smile as he walked in, taking in the scene with a shake of his head. 

"My Lord Elrond." Bilbo dipped his head a little, flustered now. "You heard all of that?" 

"Yes and I assure you, the secret is safe with me. I have little reason to divulge such information to Thorin Oakenshield, it is for you to tell after all."

"I have no intention of telling him," he dead panned. 

Elrond however gave him a look as though to say he did not believe him though he said nothing about it. 

"You've gone through much, Bilbo Baggins, perhaps you should rest. Healers orders." Kili and Fili took this as a sign to scuttle out and change into their own night clothes before returning, determined to spend the night with Bilbo. "Goodnight." Elrond was far too amused for his own good at seeing Bilbo snuggled between the dwarf princes, hardly able to move in their iron grips. Poor Bilbo was so embarrassed that he could barely get out a proper goodnight in return. Elrond left, closing the door with barely a sound and smiled to himself. "Such an interesting turn of events. Perhaps I should speak with Gandalf..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so silly and fun to write. Also, as a little note, I'm messing with timelines so much. Frodo won't be showing up until later and thats for a very good reason ;)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	10. Masquerade Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur explains what a dwarfs One is and Bilbo attends the ball

Bilbo felt amazing. 

He was younger, his body no longer ached and best of all, those dark eerie thoughts were gone along with that accursed Ring! Gandalf and Elrond had found out about his possession of it and had persuaded him to relinquish ownership so that it may be destroyed. Without its influence, Bilbo felt a great deal better, especially knowing it was on its way to being destroyed. 

The hobbit found his pleasant mid-afternoon smoke as he recounted the last two weeks interrupted when Bofur snatched up his pipe and took a rather long draw from it before handing it back. 

"And here I thought you had more manners," Bilbo sniffed as he took his pipe back.

"Aw Bilbo, ya flatter me," Bofur fluttered his lashes after releasing a smoke ring. 

"So what brings you out here at this time of the day?" Bilbo say back in his chair, humming as he drew at his pipe. 

"Thorin is going to be throwing a ball." Well that was straight to the point. 

"A ball? Whatever for?" Not that he wasn't all for it, oh no, just he wasn't entirely sure why Thorin would be throwing a ball so soon after the Durin's Day celebration.

"It's traditionally at the end of the year," Bofur began to explain, fiddling with his hat. "It's a formal gathering for dwarrows of every status to mingle and find their One."

"Their One?" Bilbo felt as though he'd heard that term before. 

"Aye, the one Mahal created to be their other half," he grinned happily. "Since we have so many dwarrow, and the next caravan not due until right at the end of the year, Thorin has decided to throw the ball now."

"So what happens when a dwarf finds their One at this ball?"

"The new couple will dance six songs total before retreating and presenting themselves to the king to announce their wish to court." Bofur tugged at one of his braids, trying not to grin. 

"Six songs? That's an awful lot," Bilbo was interested, yes, but that part confused him. 

"Aye, but it's an old rule, no one follows it much. The part about presenting to the king still stands. Do hobbits have anything like a One?"

"Well.., yes, essentially." He hummed, tapping his chin as he put his pipe down. "We have a soul bond. It's similar but... Well it's basically the same."

"How do you know you found your other half?" Bofur sat forward a little in his seat.

"It's like a feeling of home," Bilbo smiled as he recalled how his mother had explained it to him. "A warmth and love unlike any other when you are in their presence."

"Has anyone ever made you feel that way?" Bofur was doing his damn best not to fall out of his chair from how far forward he was leaning. 

Bilbo actually had to pause then before he blurted out a rather blunt yes. Because yes someone had made him -- still made him -- feel that way. 

"Yes," he responded in a level voice. 

"Someone from the Shire?" Bofur pressed, keeping the smile off his face though his eyebrows rose higher. 

"No," Bilbo had a sinking feeling about this. 

"Here in Erebor?"

"So is there a special way we need to dress for this ball?" Bilbo blatantly ignored Bofur's question and cleared his throat, feeling a little hot under his collar. 

Bofur huffed at having his question rebuffed and slouched in his seat, hat falling down to cover his eye a bit more. 

"It's a masquerade ball," He hummed. "Most chose to wear a mask, it's not entirely required. I mean you yourself wouldn't need one, everyone knows who you are. Seeing as you're the only hobbit residing in the mountain."

"You make a good point," Bilbo chuckled. "Though I may just buy a mask anyway."

"You make your own," Bofur cut in with a laugh. 

"I.. I wouldn't even know where to start!" Bilbo squeaked, fretting now. The Took part of him liked the challenge but the Baggins half wailed in despair. He could tend a garden, cook amazing meals, crochet/knit, face down a pack of warg's, and goblins but when it came to making things by hand? Bilbo had very little talent.

"I'm sure the lads would make you one if you asked. Family can make masks for family members. I could even make you one as your best friend but why don't you ask Thorin? He's always created such gorgeous masks." He crowed happily to himself, hoping to nudge Bilbo into that direction. 

"Is there anything that dwarf can't do?" Bilbo groused, putting his pipe away at last. 

"Working with gems," Bofur snickered behind his hand. "He can work metals and other materials brilliantly but cutting gems? Always been a weak spot. Granted, I dunno if he's gotten any better at it since then."

"I see," the hobbit now had some form of blackmail over the dwarfish king. "Thank you, Bofur, I think I'll go and prepare for the ball. It's tonight yes?"

"Aye, it is," the dwarf nodded, giddy in his seat. Bilbo thanked him once more and hurried off, obviously in a rush now that he knew he only had a mere few hours to prepare. 

"Bofur, that was absolutely brilliant," Nori slipped from the shadows with a grin. 

"I try," the other dwarf giggled. "Oh tonight will be interesting. You going tonight?"

"Only if you'll dance with me," Nori gave him a wily grin. 

"Of course!" The two grinned as they quietly plotted out how the evening might go. 

Somehow, Bilbo was not surprised to find a bundle of new clothes waiting for him in his room. No doubt it was from Thorin or the boys. It was extremely formal looking when he laid it out to inspect and incredibly soft, yet at the same time it would keep him warm. He was eternally grateful that they made clothes with his comfort in mind, it made dealing with the coldness inside the mountain that much more bearable. 

"I will have to thank them," he hummed as he puttered about, nibbling on some tarts Bombur had recently made. A knock at the door had him sighing though he was quick to answer. "Thorin? I thought you were in a meeting today?" He frowned, hoping the king wasn't shirking his own duties just to come talk to him over some small matter that could probably wait until later. 

"I expect you to wear this tonight, Master Baggins." He shoved a box into Bilbo's hands, stormy eyes unreadable as he turned and walked off without so much as a good day. 

More than a little miffed, Bilbo shut his door and stared down at the box he'd been given, curious as to what was inside. Moving to a chair, he sat and debated opening it for a few moments before giving into curiosity. 

"Oh..." He gasped as he lifted out a mask in the colors of the Shire, a flower settled just off in the corner of the left eye. It was encrusted with beautiful gems of emerald and diamond, it was easily the most gorgeous thing Bilbo had ever seen. He blushed a little, his heart flip-flopping in his chest as he thought of how long Thorin might have worked on this mask. 

Well, he certainly wouldn't be discourteous and not wear the mask. It was only right that he wear it so Thorin could see his hard work put to good use. For now though, a snack to eat!

Thorin was fairly sure his heart was trying to burst from his chest. He'd had it all planned out how he would present the mask to Bilbo but the moment the hobbit opened the door, all thought and propriety had gone out the window and he'd shoved the box into his hands; he'd all but commanded Bilbo to wear the blasted thing! 

It was hard for him to deny now that Bilbo Baggins was indeed very attractive even by dwarven standards. Sure he had no facial hair but the thick coverings on his feet made up for it. He was perfectly proportioned, he assumed, for an average hobbit, though calling Bilbo average would be a horrible lie. He was anything but average in Thorin's eyes. 

"Tell me you did not go to the halfling, bark at him and shove the box in his hands?" Dis groaned when she walked in to see her brother with his head in his hands. 

"I fear I did just that, namad." Dis moved with surprising speed and cuffed his ear, earning a yelp from the king. The princess muttered in Khuzdul about stupid tactless dwarves and huffed, settling her fists on her hips as she used a glare she only set upon her sons when they were unruly. 

"Truly, Thorin, I think even dear Dwalin has more tact than you." She purses her lips. "Expect Dwalin to approach you at the ball."

"He wishes to court Ori, I am aware," he settled hack in his chair, still rubbing his abused ear. "Anyone with eyes can see that Dwalin and Ori are each other's One."

"And the same could be said about you and Bilbo." Dis snapped, narrowing her eyes at her brother. "Mahal save me from how stubborn the men of our line are!"

"Must you hound me now?" Thorin punched between his eyes. 

"Yes because if I don't you'll never get together with that delightful halfling." She sniffed, moving and sitting beside him. "I know you're not the best with emotions but perhaps tonight you might find a little courage to initiate the courting?"

The king considered this, squeezing his sisters hand when she slipped her fingers into his own.

"Mahal give me strength. I can face down Azog and a hundred more orcs behind him. But this? This terrifies me more than returning to the stone."

"Thorin Oakenshield? Terrified? I never thought I'd live to see the day." Dis teased him, punching his shoulder. Thorin rolled his eyes and scowled. 

"Do not tell anyone I said that." He did not need Dwalin or anyone else taunting him about something that should have been an easy task.

"It's safe with me. Now, you have a ball to prepare for. As do I. Let's not dally!" 

~~~~

Bilbo fidgeted as he walked into the grand hall, looking ready to bolt at the first sign of anyone approaching him. There were so many dwarves! All of Erebor was here! Even some elves from Rivendell and Mirkwood, some Men from Dale too. It was truly a sight to behold. 

Already, dwarves were beginning to dance and take part in the merriment, one or two couples sequestering away into a quiet corner to chat and get to know one another. Bilbo vaguely wondered if they'd found their One so early on in the night. It had a bittersweet smile pull at his lips. 

"Care for a dance?" Bilbo yelped when Kili and Fili all but jumped on him. 

"Yavanna save me! Are you trying to kill me?" He scolded the very not sorry dwarves. 

"You'd know if we were." Fili shrugged, holding out a hand for Bilbo to take. Before he could either accept or decline, he was being pulled into a dance as the music struck up again, a little squeak leaving the hobbit at the suddenness of it. 

"So how has your search gone?" Bilbo asked when they all retired for a break sometime later. 

"Oh. We already have our Ones." The boys smiled, hands clasped between them. It took Bilbo a moment to realize the implications and his eyes widened before he smiled, reaching forward to hug them both close. It obviously startled the pair as they'd been expecting rejection or disgust. Once they realized he wasn't going to push them away, they wrapped their arms around him, hugging back tightly and if there were tears in their eyes, Bilbo made no comment. 

"You two deserve to be happy with one another." Bilbo smiled. "I can't imagine you with anyone else. Will you be asking Thorin if you can court?"

"We asked in private earlier," Kili smiled, lifting his mask to rub his eyes.

"He gave his blessing," Fili was quite obviously over the moon about Thorin's approval. "We'll approach as tradition dictates and later tonight we'll put courting braids in." 

"I'm very happy for you both." He hugged them once more and kissed the tops of their heads, making them blush like embarrassed children. The moment was interrupted by someone tapping Bilbo's shoulder, wanting his attention. 

The boys pulled away, allowing Bilbo to turn and address the person who had dared to intrude upon this moment. Kili and Fili smiled and slipped away when they saw who it was, leaving Bilbo alone now with the guest. 

A hand was extended in a silent invitation to dance, steel blue eyes piercing warm honey. Even with the mask, which was made to look like the upper face of a warg, Bilbo knew exactly who it was. The deep blue clothing and fur lined coat that seemed to outline his body also gave away his identity. Silently, he slid his hand into the others, standing as he was lead into the throng of dancing dwarrows. He couldn't take his eyes off of the other as they began to dance to a traditional song and suddenly the hobbit was glad he'd let Bofur teach him. Otherwise he'd have been tripping over his own feet the entire time. 

Song after song they danced, never switching partners, always staying close. The only time they stopped was to get a drink after more than six songs had passed. 

"Thorin." Finally Bilbo spoke, keeping his eyes firmly on the merriment instead of looking at Thorin. "Thank you. For the clothes and the mask, it's all very lovely."

"You deserve it," Thorin grunted softly, looking down at those golden curls. He could tell they'd gotten longer and it pleased him on some level to see it. Almost long enough for proper braids to be placed... "What will you do with Bag End should you decide to stay once the winter ends?"

"I will give it to my cousin Drogo and his new wife Primula. I've already told them they can stay there while I'm away and he is one of my only cousins that I trust to upkeep Bag End." To Thorin, it sounded as though Bilbo had already made his decision on whether he would stay or not and the king felt his pulse hammer in his ears. He simply hoped he was reading into it too much.

Soon, pairs of dwarves started to approach Thorin with requests for his blessing for them to court. Bilbo could only smile as many of them left smiling, as giddy as tweens that had found their first real crush. Many of them looked at the hobbit curiously, questioning almost though they would soon giggle and scurry away, whispering in hushed tones in their ancient tongue.

"Whatever are they whispering about?" He asked aloud though quite unaware that he had done so. 

"Care for another dance, Bilbo?" The hobbit barely had time to comprehend that Thorin had said his name before he was being lead into an eighth dance.

"Surely you would like to dance with someone else?" Bilbo squeaked, heart hammering as he recalled what Bofur had told him. The same Bofur that was currently on his tenth dance with a certain spymaster.

"I could but I chose not to," Thorin answered, holding the hobbit just a little closer. They were so close in fact that Bilbo could feel Thorin's breath as it disturbed his curls and feel the heat of his body through their clothes. It was far, far too intimate for his liking. 

When the dance ended, Bilbo tries to excuse himself only to have Thorin pull him back, grasping his chin between his fingers. 

"Bilbo.." The king leaned forward, gently knocking their foreheads together. Even how gentle it was, the hobbit still flinched, dwarves had very thick skulls after all! 

Bilbo's cheeks were surely a deep red as their breath mingled, his heart was in his throat and he couldn't even bring himself to move. Oh Yavanna, Thorin was leaning closer!

Just when it seemed they would kiss, several guards burst in, armed and ready for a fight. Thorin pulled away, becoming King once more as he strode towards his men.

"What is it?" He demanded, irritates that the moment with his One had been cut short.

"An Orc attack from the west!" They all bowed to him, many of the guests gasping and a few beginning to panic. Bilbo even saw Dwalin holding Ori so close the smaller dwarf seemed to disappear into his side. 

"Those of you of the guard, prepare for battle. The ball is over, get to your homes and remain there."

Of all the things... An Orc attack had to occur now. 

"Bilbo, remain with my sister," he shoved the hobbit towards the Lady Dis, speaking with her quickly so that she knew to keep Bilbo safe. "I will return." He thumped foreheads with Bilbo and handed his mask to the hobbit for safe keeping. 

"You better." Bilbo kept his chin high as he glared at the king. He got a small smile and then he was gone, rushing out to protect his kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add in the soul bond thing, because why not. Also Orc attacks!


	11. Sweet Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo does something very Tookish and Thorin is well.. Thorin

Dis looked at Bilbo and sighed for the upteenth time since Thorin had left to deal with the orc raid. Sighing was quickly becoming a new thing for her to do around Bilbo.

"You have the mithril shirt my brother gave you?" Bilbo stopped mid-pace and whipped his head around so fast that Dis feared he might break his neck. He shouldn't have been surprised that she knew, Thorin probably told her that he'd given it to him. "If so, go put it on."

"Surely we're safe this far in the-"

"You wish to go and help Thorin, yes?" Truly, was he that transparent that even Dis could see through him?

"Yes," he relented after a few minutes under the dwarrowdam's knowing gaze.

"Well then, go get your blade. I know a few secret ways out of here that you'd probably fit through." Bilbo's eyes lit up at this and he nodded, scuttling down the hall to put his mithril shirt on, settling Sting at his hip. When he returned, Kili and Fili were waiting, dressed in their armor, drawing a confused noise from the hobbit.

"No way are we letting you go on your own," Fili told him firmly.

"Uncle would kill us. Well he's going to kill us anyway for even going along with this." Kili grimaced though he grinned right after, obviously quite excited for the mischief they were about to cause.

"Boys, you know the path to take. Be fast and do not let Thorin see you if at all possible."

"Yes, Amad," chorused from the boys. They took Bilbo, slipping down the halls to an ordinary looking statute. Fili stood the the side and started pushing it, grunting as it moved aside slowly.

"There are secret paths all through the mountain. Thorin showed us." Kili bounced on his toes, smiling brightly as he hurried down the passage. Bilbo followed, squinting to see ahead of him, grateful when Fili grasped his shoulder to help him along. Soon, they were exiting the mountain and the sounds of a nearby battle assaulted their ears.

"Let's hurry!" Fili hissed, beginning to run towards where the fighting was. They kept mostly to the shadows, Bilbo willing himself not to complain about all the noise the princes made compared to his light footfalls. Surely a stray Orc would hear them coming! They arrived at the top of a ledge overlooking the apparent battle field, scowling at how large of a group the orcs had gathered. And there were still more coming from what they could see.

"Our best bet is to hit the ones that are still trying to join the fray," Kili whispered as they crouched down. "Cut them off before they are able to join the main pack, take down as many as we can."

"Right. That way Thorin and the others can cut down the ones already there and thin out the ranks without too many dwarf casualties." Fili agreed as he started to draw out a blade.

Bilbo felt as though he were looking at two very different people right then and his chest swelled with sudden pride. Thorin had done a fine job at raising them it seemed. With a start he realized the boys were moving and headed after them, sending a silent prayer to Yavanna to see them all through this battle safely.

As quietly as possible they found their way to the tree lines where the orcs were coming from, Kili already having shot two dead before they even set foot beyond the trees. A scuffle ensued shortly after, Bilbo and Fili teaming up to take down a few orcs that came their way.

"You should let Thorin teach you more sword work!" The prince laughed just after praising Bilbo for his nearly clean kill. "You've gotten better but there is always room for improvement."

"Yes well I don't plan on doing this very often," the hobbit rolled his eyes, jumping and stumbling when an Orc blade came down in front of him. He hissed at the sting on his cheek, cursing himself for getting distracted. He hoped Thorin was fairing better than them.

Thorin was no worse for wear. He had several fairly large injuries and at least one broken finger from punching an Orc with rather hard armor. He was covered in the disgusting black blood as well as his own and from what he could see, Dwalin was much the same; Mahal the dwarf even had a manic grin on his face as he cut the enemy down. He couldn't blame him though, it seemed like forever had passed since they'd had a good battle like this. Granted not all the orcs were much of a challenge but it helped to let off certain frustrations. He let his mind wander just a moment, almost able to imagine Bilbo's voice crying out-

"Bilbo?!" His eyes frantically searched the field, squinting as he spotted a scuffle towards the tree lines. He knew that yelp of terror anywhere. "I am going to wring his neck myself. Dwalin! With me!" The two jogged as fast as they were able while in full armor, soon coming upon the scene. Bilbo was desperately fending off an Orc easily thrice his size and even larger in girth and Thorin could easily see how blood soaked his left shoulder.

Mahal please do not let it be his own...

Thorin and Dwalin threw themselves in, wrangling the startled Orc away from the dazed hobbit. The princes, who'd been fighting their own battles, knew they were in trouble as they shifted closer to Bilbo, protecting him.

"I will deal with the three of you later." Thorin snarled as he whirled on them, the Orc now taken care of.

It looked as though the remaining orcs were falling back, if the cheers of the dwarves was anything to go by. Bilbo swayed between Kili and Fili, his vision edging black, Thorin's words a mere buzz in his ears. As the ground came to meet him, he was caught and pulled close to an armored chest.

"Back to the mountain, now!" Thorin lifted Bilbo in his arms, heart hammering in his chest when he noticed just how pale the other was.

Despite his own injuries, Thorin refused to allow Dwalin to carry the hobbit, determined to get him to the healers as quickly as possible even as he himself bled out.

"I'm a fool of a Took." Bilbo groaned, curling closer to Thorin's chest.

"Quiet, halfling, save your strength." The king hushed him, worried about this dazed rambling. He watched as those honey eyes closed and quickened his pace to the healing ward, bursting in ahead of his nephews. "Oin! Quickly, I fear he has lost much blood." And it was undoubtedly his blood as it now stained the kings hands.

There was a flurry of activity as Bilbo was cared for, and only once that was done did Thorin accept any help for himself.

"Why did you not stop him?" He wanted nothing more than to strangle both of his heirs who looked quite sick to their stomachs.

"We thought we could keep him safe." Kili mumbled, scuffing at the floor with his boots.

"We knew we couldn't have stopped him, he's about as stubborn as you once he gets an idea in his head." Fili huffed, rubbing over a bruised and probably cracked rib. "So we went with him for protection."

"You did well up until the very end," Thorin sighed, rubbing his temples. "He does not have proper training for this sort of thing, not like we do. Letting him out in battle is all but suicide."

"Then teach him," Dis snapped, speaking for both her sons as she stepped in. "He obviously is able to grasp the basics but someone needs to expand on what he knows so that he can protect himself properly if need be. You and Dwalin are the best two to do that. Do not let this opportunity pass you by, brother."

Thorin seemed to draw into himself then, considering all of this as he weighed the pros and cons. It made him twitch really, thinking of Bilbo being put in harms way like he had tonight and it made him want to just bark out a no and demand the hobbit have a body guard at all times. He knew better though. As doing so could erase all the hard work he'd done and somehow force Bilbo to change his mind about staying in Erebor.

"Fine, Dwalin and I will teach him when he is recovered enough. How does he fair?"

"He is still unconscious," Dis sighed. "He lost a lot of blood though Oin promises he will pull through. Hobbits are remarkably stubborn. Oin said the cut was a clean one and he is certain the risk of infection is very low."

"As long as he lives..." Thorin sighed heavily, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I will sit by him tonight. Kili, Fili, go to your rooms, put your braids in." The boys nodded and shuffled out; that was as close to forgiveness they were getting right now.

Limping a bit, Thorin made his way to where the healers were keeping Bilbo, his heart sinking into his stomach when he saw how sickly pale the hobbit was. He sank into a chair by the bed, body shaking. He could have lost Bilbo tonight, could have lost his One...

"You fool of a Took," he murmured, shoving his hands through his filthy knotted hair. He would need to wash and oil it later but first he would see to it that Bilbo made it through the night.

Dwalin poked his head in sometime later and sighed when he saw Thorin slumped over, his upper body resting on the bed at an uncomfortable angle. A small smile tugged at the hardened warriors lips however when he saw their clasped hands.

"Just wish he'd take that next step already," he muttered to himself as he covered Thorin with a spare blanket.

"Master Dwalin? Is Master Ori here?" Dwalin froze when he heard Bilbo speak, however soft the voice was, eyes darting to find the hobbit slowly waking.

"Did I wake you?" He frowned, hoping he hadn't been speaking to himself too loudly.

"No, no, I woke because I was thirsty," Bilbo assured, voice cracking with how dry his throat was.

"Ori's right outside, I'll have him fetch some water. Don't be trying to move now laddie, your shoulder is all stitched up and I doubt either of us wants to wake that useless lump laying there." Bilbo craned his neck, eyes widening when his gaze fell upon the King Under the Mountain who slumbered in a most uncomfortable position. He twitched his good hand and found it held in Thorin's own, his thoughts lingering a moment on this. The skin was rough from years of forge work and sword use but it still held a certain softness to it that Bilbo found he liked.

Seeing that the hobbit was distracted for the time being, Dwalin slipped outside and quickly spoke to Ori, sending his One for a pitcher of water. He stepped back in and found Bilbo still awake, in a bit of a daze and looking just a might bit green.

"Ori's gone for the water," he gruffed out. "I should move his majesty here before he wakes up with a royal back ache." Bilbo's lips quivered as he fought not to smile at Dwalin's attempt at a joke. Reluctantly, he let go of Thorin's hand, watching as Dwalin easily hauled the dwarven King up. "Alright ya useless lump..." A few unintelligible noises came from Thorin as he was moved, even fighting a little in his sleep as he was dragged away from Bilbo's bedside.

"You wanted some water?" Ori's quiet voice had Bilbo tearing his gaze away from the other pair to look up at the small dwarf. He smiled, wincing as his cracked lips split a little.

"Mind helping me sit up?" Ori set the pitcher down and bustled about, helping the hobbit into a comfortable sitting position, careful not to irritate his injury. "Thank you, Ori." The small dwarf seemed to blush a little at being thanked and poured some water for Bilbo.

"He won't be happy once he wakes up."

"Who?" Bilbo coughed a little as the water went down, throat not entirely agreeing with the sudden introduction of liquid.

"Thorin," Ori blinked, looking towards where Dwalin was putting Thorin in a bed.

"I can handle Thorin on my own," the hobbit huffed. "He does not scare me. I am not a little fauntling that needs protecting nor am I some unarmed female. I've faced Azog, goblins, warg's and Smaug himself. Thorin throwing a fit does not bother me." They both heard Dwalin snort which had Ori giggling.

"You really aren't like other hobbits. Speaking of.. When you have time, could you tell me about hobbits? We don't have any books on them and if we do, I fear they all will have terribly inaccurate information."

"I would love to tell you about hobbits," Bilbo smiled, happy that Ori had come to him with the request.

"What's a fauntling?" The way he asked was just so darn cute.. And if Dwalin made a noise as he came closer, no one said anything.

"It's what we call young hobbit children. Like you call your young dwarflings."

"Oh." Ori's eyes lit up at this new information. He suddenly hugged Bilbo, making him yelp in pain as his injury was hit. "I'm sorry!" Dwalin took a few steps forward and quickly pulled Ori off the bed, holding him close.

"No, no it's fine," Bilbo winced at the throb in his shoulder now. "Thank you for the water, Ori, and thank you for moving Thorin, Dwalin." The two dwarves nodded and bowed with an "at your service" that had Bilbo chuckling and flapping a hand at them. "Go, I'll be fine," they were of course reluctant to leave though they finally did, leaving Bilbo in peace.

Seeing as Thorin was sleeping like the stone he was made from, Bilbo thought it best to go back to sleep himself. He wouldn't bother Oin for any pain remedies, it was far too late in the night ( or was it morning?) and Bilbo was sure he could last without it until morning.

He hoped.

~~~~

A week and one large argument later found Bilbo and Thorin in the market again, looking for new fabrics and plates; Dwalin had accidentally broken some of Bilbo's plates when he and Dori got into a fight.

"Oh, I like how these look," Bilbo picked up a plate, inspecting it, ignoring Thorin's looming shadow.

"How do hobbits court?" The question had Bilbo nearly dropping the plate out of shock at the suddenness of it.

"Have the boys not told you? I already told them," he didn't notice how the dwarf scowled. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you too. We court with food and flowers. We'll bake our best dish and give it to them and gives flowers to show our intent to court. Of course the flowers come first."

"Such.. Simple customs," he couldn't help but laugh. The hair on the back of Bilbo's neck rose when Thorin laughed, a chill crawling down his spine that he found was quite pleasant.

"Simple they may be but it gets what is needed across." He hummed, putting the plate down with a bit more force than was needed. It jolted his shoulder and he cringed, sighing as he rubbed at the now throbbing spot. "Shouldn't you be at a meeting with Bard?"

"It is not for another hour, Master Baggins, more than enough time for me to buy what we both need and see you back to Erebor." Bilbo pouted a bit, not wanting Thorin to hover the entire time they were shopping. "So do you use specific flowers or can they be any kind?"

"As long as they are fresh and well put together, any assortment of flowers works. A rose must be placed in the center no matter what though." Bilbo looked at another set of plates as he talked, spotting a set out of the corner of his eye. Thorin thought they looked a lot like the plates he'd seen in Bag End.

"And what do the food dishes have to do with the courting process?"

"Well as you know hobbits are very fond of food," Bilbo rolled his eyes. "And the comforts of home. The dishes are used to show that your potential spouse can provide good meals for you and you for them. Flowers are given by the ones who wish to initiate the courting with a particular lad or lass and if accepted, they both exchange dishes. Of course then you have to get approval from the parents and all that, though it really only counts for hobbits who have only just reached their majority."

"I see," Thorin wasn't so sure he wanted to explain dwarf customs, it could get a little confusing and most knew he was not the greatest with explaining things of that nature.

Bilbo finally decided on some dishes and reached for his coin purse to pay. Seeing this, Thorin quickly pulled a gold piece from his own pouch and deposited it in the vendors hand, earning him a startled look and a rather annoyed look from the hobbit.

"I did say I was paying, Master Baggins." He smirked as Bilbo let out a noise and tossed his hands up, muttering something about meddling dwarves and being stubborn.

After Bilbo got his carefully wrapped plates and thanked the vendor, the pair moved onto some of the textile stands. Of course, Thorin guided Bilbo towards the more high end ones, which he preferred for their quality and fair prices.

"We need to get you some more fabrics suited for winter," the king rumbled, feeling some velvet between his fingers. "It is nothing like in the Shire if what I've been told is correct. You tend to have mild winters yes?"

"Yes," Bilbo nodded though there was a hint of sadness as he said this. "We had one winter that was absolutely dreadful. The Fell Winter. Many hobbits died, mostly from the wolf attacks and some from simply venturing out into the snow. My father Bungo was among those that died that year." Thorin had not been aware of this so this new information came as a shock to the king.

"My condolences," he whispered, busying himself with looking for the warmer fabrics. "Winters in the mountain can be harsh if you are not prepared for them. Even us dwarves must wear layers to avoid frost bite. Inside of Erebor is generally warm because of the forges going all the time so you have no need to worry." He knew he was rambling but it was all he could think of to distract Bilbo from his memories.

Thorin picked out several rich colors and some furs, paying for it quickly before handing it off to a runner to be brought back to Erebor for him.

"King Thorin, I thought I might find you here," both looked up to see Bard approaching, flanked by his children.

"Bard," the two clasped forearms in greeting. "I had not thought to see you here."

"The children insisted on coming out since it was such a fine day and I've never been the best at telling them no." Bilbo chuckled softly while Thorin scoffed, a hint of amusement in his own eyes. "Perhaps we might walk and talk then, I find sitting in a room much too stifling for such easy talks."

"Lead on then," Thorin swept an arm out.

"I think I will return to the mountain," Bilbo announced, clearing his throat.

"Master Baggins, it is good to see you out of your bed. I had heard you'd taken ill for quite some time. You're looking healthy, younger even."

"Oh you don't know the half of it," Bilbo grumbled, earning a chuckle from the other two. He bid the group a good day, heading off back to the mountain leisurely.

"Not a word, bowman." Thorin snapped when he saw the mans lips twitching and his mouth opening. Bard held his hands up in surrender and shooed his children off to explore and shop. Oh this was going to be a most interesting day indeed.

~~~~

"Bilbo!" The hobbit was quickly learning that the princes of Erebor had nothing better to do than bother him most days. Though it had been funny to see Dwalin drag them both off kicking and screaming when they tried to get out of training.

"If Dwalin storms in here again because you're skipping training, I will be quite cross with you both." He put his flour coated hands on his hips, scowling.

"We got the day off because of Uncle's meetings with Bard and such," Fili grinned, picking up an apple to bite into it.

"And so we could work on our courting gifts." Kili sat at the table, kicking his feet up. He quickly put them down, eyes wide, when Bilbo reached for his rolling pin.

"Courting gifts?" He knew what the term meant, he just wasn't familiar with dwarf courting. "Fili, slice up those other apples for me." The blonde prince washed his hands and quickly set to work.

"Yeah, courting gifts," Kili grinned. "The first gift is usually a weapon. The courting bead is a generic one until we create beads ourselves. We've had our beads ready for at least a year now so we've already given one gift."

"It usually goes weapon, bead, clothing," Fili continued, handing the apple slices to Bilbo. "But in recent years, dwarrows have started mixing it up. It takes time to make certain gifts so whichever one is ready first, is the one that's given as the gift of intent. Lots of dwarrows give the bead first now though so that it can be put in the other persons hair and show they are no longer available."

"You craft everything yourself?" Bilbo looked up from the pie crust and filling he was working on. Fili shifted and showed him the newest braid in his hair, pointing to the bead at the end.

"Kili made this courting bead by hand," said prince was very proud of that bead. "Just as I made his. So yes, we make everything or a close family member helps." This had Bilbo thinking and fretting. Thorin had given him clothes... Surely he wasn't looking to court Bilbo of all people. He'd given him the clothes simply because he needed them, yes, that was it.

"I see," the tips of his ears burned as he pinched the dough a little too hard.

"Thorin has been giving you _a lot_ of clothes recently..." Kili wiggled his eyebrows at his brother who was sniggering.

"Because I don't have any winter wear," Bilbo snapped. "If you recall my original plan was not to stay in Erebor all winter long."

"He _buys_ things for you." Fili hummed, digging in a cabinet for something to snack on.

"He's being stubborn and refuses to let me use my own coin. I am not poor nor do I need his help to buy simple things." Bilbo covered the pie and shoved it in the stone oven. "He shadows me everywhere!"

"To be fair you kinda almost died last week," Kili pointed out, watching as Bilbo deflated.

"It was just a little cut." A little cut that ran from his shoulder partway down his back.

"Keep telling yourself that," Fili clapped him on his good shoulder, laughing. "Think about it this way, you have a new scar to tell a story about!"

Bilbo rolled his eyes though he smiled anyway, embracing Fili in a one armed hug. Feeling left out, Kili bounced up out of his chair and grabbed them both in a hug, grinning widely.

The three worked and laughed, eventually settling down for lunch which Bilbo of course made.

"So did you ever have suitors in the Shire?" Kili always was the more blunt of the pair, Bilbo suspected it came from his mother.

"Oh yes, plenty," he hummed, sitting back in his chair as he recounted the hobbit lads and lasses that had wanted to court with him. "Of course, most if not all of them were after my fortune and Bag End. So I declined them all."

"Didn't you ever have lovers though?" Fili frowned a bit.

"Oh yes, loads. I was once a young hobbit, I was not immune to the desires and pleasures of the flesh. It's fairly frowned upon for us to have relations before we become wed, old customs of course. In this day and age, the younger hobbits don't much care for that and do as they please. Of course I was the same way." He saw the brothers grinning and blushed. "That was in the past though."

"You really aren't like the other hobbits," Kili laughed. "I don't think we'd like you so much if you weren't, well, you." Bilbo got what the prince meant and felt his heart melt a little.

"I'm glad you like me just as I am, Kili, it means a lot to me." More than anyone knew in fact. Especially after how he'd been treated in the Shire the past year.

The day passed in this manner, the boys helping out and teasing Bilbo while he teased them in return, quite triumphant whenever he got them to blush or splutter and flail.

"By Mahal I think you tamed them." Dis decided to announce herself in this manner just before dinner.

"Amad!" The boys cried, pouting at her.

"I merely jest," she laughed a hearty laugh. "Run along and get ready for dinner. Will you be joining us, Bilbo? We're taking dinner in the family room today."

"Hm? Thank you but I promised Ori I'd talk with him over dinner tonight." Bilbo smiled, nodding to the warrior princess.

"Have a good dinner then," Dis nodded and slipped out. Bilbo cleaned himself up and put away the sweets he'd made before heading out, glad he finally knew his way around.

"Bilbo." He froze when Thorin called his name, silently praying he wasn't about to offer to escort him.

"Yes, Thorin?" He forced himself to say once the dwarf was before him. "I already told Dis I cannot join you for dinner, I have prior plans with Ori to tell him about the Shire." A fleeting look of disappointment showed on the Kings face before it disappeared.

"I see," Thorin never took his eyes off of Bilbo. "You have something on your face."

"What? Where?" Bilbo immediately reached up, trying to wipe away whatever was still on his face.

"Here." Thorin grasped Bilbo's wrist with one hand and his chin with the other, dipping his head down quickly.

Before Bilbo even registered what happened, Thorin's lips were parting from his own, a pink tongue darting out to lick away anything he'd gotten from the hobbits lips.

"What...?" It was only when Bilbo spoke that Thorin seemed to realize what he'd done and quickly stepped away from the hobbit, blue eyes wide with shock.

"Goodnight." And just like that he was gone.

Bilbo touched his lips, shaking, trying to get his thoughts together. He walked to the dining hall numbly, sitting beside Ori and Nori who were casting him worried looks.

".. Bilbo? You okay? I-I've called your name a few times." Ori clutched his journal to his chest, worried for his friend.

"He kissed me.." Bilbo whispered.

"What? Who?" Nori was actually frowning. If some dwarf had taken advantage of their burglar... There would be hell to pay.

"Thorin kissed me."

"Oh."

Well that was certainly not what anyone was expecting. Things had just taken a very awkward turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun and oh dear lord I am bad with battle scenes, forgive me. Last chapter was sort of a silly little filler I suppose? But it got me where I wanted to be plot wise. As always, I own nothing and I look forward to hearing from you! If you have suggestions for future chapters, I'd love to hear them~
> 
> Khuzdul:
> 
> Amad: Mother
> 
> Nadad: Brother
> 
> Namad: Sister


	12. Puppies and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin mucks up again and Bilbo blows up

_"Thorin kissed me."_

~~~~

Dis was roaring with unabashed amusement, slapping her thighs and doubling over as she laughed at her brothers plight. Poor Thorin was as red as a tomato while Kili and Fili were perpetually confused and Dwalin was doing his best not to join Dis.

"Let me get this straight," Dis finally calmed enough to speak. "You walked up to Bilbo, greeted him, got all upset that he couldn't join us, said he had something on his face and kissed him?"

Twin cries of shock rose from the boys along with a "finally!" which Thorin firmly ignored.

"... Yes."

"Mahal's beard, brother!" This brought another round of thunderous laughter, this time with the entire room joining in. Thorin clenched his fists and stood, glaring at all of them. He was suddenly very glad Balin was not here to witness this though he had no doubts that Dwalin would inform his brother later.

"Enough! This is no joking matter, it is hardly funny!" He grit his teeth as they all stopped to look at him, Dwalin actually wiping tears from his eyes from how hard he'd laughed.

"You're right brother," Dis hummed. "It's not funny -- it's hilarious! How much more will you embarrass yourself?" To his credit, Thorin managed to stop himself from lunging at his sister. It had been a long time since they'd last sparred though...

"Thorin, do us all a favor and grow a pair." The king spluttered at this, staring at Dwalin in shock. How dare he!

"I'm sure I haven't the faintest clue what you mean." He sat down in his chair heavily, a glare upon his face so dark it would surely cow Sauron himself.

"All of you, out," Dis shooed her sons and cousin out, wanting to speak with Thorin alone. "Now, nadad, how long have you pined for the hobbit?" She turned on her brother and Thorin knew then and there he wouldn't be getting out of this talk.

~~~~

Now nearly three months into his stay, Bilbo found he was quite at home. The entire company treated him like family, especially Dori when he felt particularly like a mother hen, fussing over Bilbo's wardrobe and health. He wasn't at all pleased when the hobbit took up weapon training with Gimli, Kili, Fili, and Dwalin.

Which is why when he heard Dori shouting from the Ri family apartment about maiming Dwalin, he turned right back around and headed in the opposite direction. He had a pretty good idea as to why Dori was yelling and he in no way wanted to be apart of that discussion.

"Bilbo!" Bofur smiled as as he jogged to catch up, tossing an arm around the hobbits shoulders.

"Good morning, Bofur," Bilbo chirped, mood brightening almost instantly. It was hard to remain brooding and upset when the dwarf was always so upbeat and cheerful.

"How are things with his royal stubbornness going?" The huff that came from Bilbo was all the answer he needed. "C'mon! It's been two weeks!"

"Yes well his majesty is ignoring me just as much as I've taken to ignoring him." Bilbo grumbled, eyes dropping to the floor as they walked.

"As I heard it, Thorin will be joining us for dinner. He's free from meetings and such finally." Bofur informed him casually.

"Then I will be taking dinner in my room."

"Ya promised Ori you would talk to him more about the Shire. And I'm sure he'll need ya now that it's come out that he and Dwalin are courting." Bilbo groaned quietly, knowing it would look bad on his reputation if he turned his back on his friend like that. He'd made a promise after all and a Baggins always kept his word.

"You and the others are intent on playing such cruel games with me." Bilbo made a noise as Bofur gave his shoulders a squeeze.

"That's how we show our love, lad!" The dwarf smiled brightly, the smile widening even more when he spotted Thorin coming down the hall with Dain and Fili. "So, Bilbo, why not join me at my place for tea?" He spoke louder than was necessary as they walked, ensuring Thorin would hear.

The twitching of jaw muscles and clenched fists was a good indication he'd heard.

"Bofur, aren't you needed with Bifur in the market soon?" Thorin bit out as they crossed paths, pausing in their walk, a flare of jealousy rising in his chest.

"Ah, that I am," Bofur chirped. "So sorry, Bilbo, care to have tea another day?"

"You know I'd never say no to that," the hobbit smiled, oblivious to Thorin's growing ire. Bofur tipped his hat, releasing Bilbo to hurry away.

Now he was alone with the three royals, the tension was so thick he was sure Fili could cut it with even his dullest knife. He fidgeted, leveling a glare at Thorin who returned the look though there was some underlying confusion.

"Master Baggins, would you care to join us on a stroll through the mines?" Dain spoke, winking to Fili behind Thorin's back.

"We're heading to the emerald mines, it's quite a sight." Fili added, quickly catching onto Dain's idea.

"What? No, absolutely not," Thorin scowled, turning on the other two. "The mines are not safe for-"

"I would love to join you." Bilbo cut in, smiling brightly, eyes glinting with mischief.

"That settles it," Fili grinned, moving to pull Bilbo along. They both grinned at Thorin as they passed, the Kings face red with rage at having all three of them go against him. The mines just were not safe for gentlefolk like their hobbit!

He hurried after them nonetheless, face set in a stern scowl as his mind raced through all possible scenarios.

He would not allow injury to come to Bilbo again.

Fili and Dain chatted with Bilbo animatedly as they walked, going into detail all the mines that flowed under Erebor and how there were still more veins of precious gems to be found. Fili kept an arm around the hobbit as they walked, Dain keeping to a companionable distance; he didn't need his cousin trying to bite his head off later.

"Here we are! One of the largest emerald mines in Erebor." Dain announced, stepping up to the railing.

Fili brought Bilbo forward, smiling at how wide the hobbits eyes became as he looked down into the mine. The young prince then looked over his shoulder and snorted. Yep, Thorin was still attempting to glare a hole through their heads.

"Oh wow..." Bilbo could see the glint of the emerald veins in the low lights of the the torches and head lights that the dwarves used and Yavanna above, it was a gorgeous sight. "I think emerald just became my new favorite gem next to sapphire."

All three dwarves perked at this, two turning slightly to look at the king who was now deep in his thoughts.

"We'd take you down but I think Thorin is about to bust a vessel." Fili sniggered, turning around to lead Bilbo out. "We'll see you at dinner, Bilbo." The prince smiled as he split from the hobbit, following his uncle and Dain to the council rooms.

Bilbo scrubbed his hands over his face as he slipped into his room, throwing himself into some stress baking and eating to get his mind off of what was surely going to be a disaster later that night.

Nori, surprisingly, swung by sometime later, in quite a mood as he sat himself in a chair and helped himself to a tart.

"If this is about Ori and Dwalin..." Bilbo set his hands on his hips as he came to stand before the spy. He couldn't remember Nori ever looking so defeated and sour, not even during their journey had he ever seen such a look on him.

"I'm actually not as upset as Dori," he sighed, licking his fingers clean. "Ori is an adult, he is allowed to make these sorts of choices. Am I happy about it? Not particularly. But Ori is happy so I guess I'm happy."

"Dwalin makes him very happy." Bilbo patted Nori's hand, smiling gently at the downtrodden dwarf.

"Yeah.. Yeah he does. Dwalin courting Ori means I can get away with more though." Why did that not surprise Bilbo in the least?

"Any new bets going around?" The way Nori seemed to stiffen had the hobbit raising an eyebrow. "Please.. Please tell me there are no bets on when Thorin will apologize? Because we both know he won't do it."

"Well... There is a bet but as to what kind, I cannot say. If I told you, I'd have to kill you." The serious look on Nori's face made Bilbo pale before he smacked the dwarfs arm, scowling as Nori laughed.

"You dwarrows and your betting." He grumbled, shaking his head. "Go back to your spying, Nori, I need to bathe." Nori wiggled his braided eyebrows, ducking to avoid another hit as he retreated from the room. Bilbo shook his head, muttering about confounded dwarves as he bustled about grabbing clothes and soap. He ran his hands through his hair, frowning at how long it was getting. He hadn't cut it in nearly a year and he was starting to regret it, he had no idea how to deal with long hair. No respectable hobbit ever let his hair grow so far past his ears. "Perhaps I'll ask Dis or Dori to trim it." He stripped out of his clothes once the tub was filled, stepping in and sinking down with a noise of pure bliss.

Bless the ingenuity of dwarves and pipe work.

He soaked there for some time, lost in his thoughts. He'd gotten a letter from Gandalf and it made him want to cry with joy at the news that the ring was so close to being destroyed for good. His thoughts turned from Gandalf to Thorin and the sudden kiss they'd shared. It heated his cheeks and stirred emotions deep within him that he was sure he shouldn't be feeling for the dwarf king though he knew now that denying it was a battle he'd lost long ago.

Bilbo was undeniably attracted to one Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, the most infuriating dwarf he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"Why me?" He groaned, sinking into the bath water, lazily scrubbing his body.

"Bilbo? You here?" Lady Dis called out, entering the bathroom with little warning. "Ah, there you are." The poor hobbit was bright red, dropping the soap into the water as a squeak of mortification left his mouth.

"I-I'm not decent!" He squeaked, trying to hide himself in the water more.

"Oh come now, you don't have anything I've not seen before on my husband and sons when they were young." Dis teased, taking a seat on the other side of the room. "Thorin was in a mood. You wouldn't know anything about it would you?"

"It's possibly because I agreed to be shown the emerald mines by Fili and Lord Dain despite Thorin's protests." He responded, blush slowly receding.

"Ah," she smiled at this. "Tell me, Bilbo, what is your opinion of dogs?"

"Dogs? They are very loyal things, sweet though messy. I'd always wanted one but dogs in the Shire were rare and it was considered quite queer to own one."

"I see. Thank you for your answer. We're having hunting hounds brought in, some men in Dale have continued breeding them even after all these years so we've bought a few of the pups. I wanted to make sure you weren't afraid of them as Fili and Kili are likely to get one."

"It'll give them some more lessons in responsibility," Bilbo laughed.

"My thoughts exactly," Dis hid her mouth as she giggled. "I'll leave you to your bath, I shall see you tonight." The princess stood and nodded to the hobbit, leaving in a flurry of skirts and hair.

The day seemed to drag on as though even it knew of the impending disaster dinner. Between the tension and the now murderous Dori, something was bound to happen,

Bilbo soon found himself seated with Ori, holding the young dwarfs hand as Dori glared at his brother and Dwalin who sat to the other side of Ori. It didn't escape Bilbo's notice that they each sported a courting braid, the sight warmed his heart and made him smile. They deserved to be happy together.

"Can you tell me about the Thain again? It's like a king right?" Ori whispered, hands shaking in Bilbo's own.

"It's not like a king," he hummed in response. "It's a role of leadership, yes, and all the hobbits look to the Thain when a crisis arises. There are some similarities between a kingship and thainship but they are two different things. There is no royalty in the Shire."

"O-oh." Ori frowned as he tried to wrap his head around the idea that being Thain did not mean you were royalty. "But you're in line for being Thain, surely that means something? You're his grandson."

"I'm like the tenth or something in line for being Thain," Bilbo waved his hand dismissively. "So I doubt I'll be Thain anytime soon." He looked to Dori then, wanting to get his attention from the dwarrows beside him. "Dori? Do you think you could cut my hair?"

Several things happened at once after those words left his mouth.

Kili and Fili shouted as they stood, Ori let out a terrified squeak and he was sure Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur and Nori were throwing curses out in Khuzdul.

"I.. Did I do something wrong?" Worried, he looked to Thorin who looked incredibly distressed, even Dis was wide eyed.

"Lad.. Did.. Did someone shame you?" Oin asked, terrified.

"What? No, it's just my hair has gotten so long and bothersome, I thought perhaps I could do with a trim." Bilbo started to sink in his chair, somehow knowing he'd made a grave error in asking.

"In dwarf culture, one only cuts his hair when he or she has been shamed or shames themselves." Dori explained, looking close to tears. "It's almost the same as exile."

"Would you cut the hair on your feet?" Dwalin looked down at him.

"No, a hobbits foot hair is his pride," he looked quite offended by Dwalin's question.

"The same can be said for dwarves and their hair and beards." Thorin was relieved but no less upset as he spoke. Mahal, the hobbit had nearly sent him to an early grave once more.

"Don't cut your hair!" Kili and Fili cried, both of them shaking.

"Everyone, settle down," Dis motioned for everyone to sit and be calm once more. "Bilbo, join me tomorrow and I can show you how to treat your hair, I'm sure Thorin will have no objections to our putting some braids in." She shot a look to her brother who made a noncommittal noise.

"Okay," he looked down at his plate, suddenly without an appetite.

After that, the company eased back into their earlier conversations, throwing food and roaring with laughter as most of them drank themselves silly.

Including Thorin.

"I think I'll retire for the night. I'm sorry, Ori," he smiled at the pouting dwarf as he stood, leaving the room in a hurry.

"Master Baggins!" Of all the dwarves to follow him...

"Thorin, I'm very tired so if you would please make this quick, I'd very much like to get to my bed before my feet become too cold." He snapped, turning on the dwarf to glare.

"Peace, burglar," Thorin held his hands up, stopping where he was. He swayed on his feet, having to squint to bring Bilbo's shape into focus. "What is it that troubles you? You have not been yourself in quite a while."

"What troubles me?" Bilbo's mouth pulled into a scowl, body shaking as anger welled up, all of it directed towards the dwarf before him. " _You_ , Thorin Oakenshield, trouble me. You do things that make me think you care, make me think you feel the same. I am not a dwarf, I don't know your ways, I hardly know anything about your culture and what I do know is only what others think I need to know about courting of all things!"

"Is someone trying to court you?" That scowl was back on Thorin's face after he recovered from the verbal abuse Bilbo was throwing his way. He felt terribly small, very much unlike a king as he took it with all the grace he could muster in his drunken state.

"No!" Bilbo made a strangled noise as he pulled at his curls. "But the others seem to think there is someone who wishes to, which is utterly preposterous, no one here in Erebor would court me. They might do it as a joke to see who can run the hobbit out of the mountain first. Or just break me all together."

"Bilbo..."

"I care about you, Thorin, I do, more than I probably should," the hobbit whispered, all the fight and anger suddenly leaving him. "Ever since the Carrock.. I've felt more than just friendship for you. But it's pointless, a king could never feel the same for some lowly hobbit."

"Bilbo, I-"

"Don't you dare speak!" Bilbo jabbed a finger at his chest, making the king stumble from the force of it. "Just... Just leave me alone! You've done nothing but hurt me these last few months, I never should have come back to the mountain. You've done little but play at my emotions the whole time I've been here and I'm sick of it. You can stop your charade and collect your winnings. I'm done caring. Congratulations on winning."

It was like Thorin had been punched in the stomach by Dwalin and his knuckle dusters as he watched Bilbo turn and run, streaks of tears marring the hobbits cheeks.

"Bilbo...!"

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from giving chase and the king turned to jerk himself away. He found Dwalin behind him and fixed his friend with a glare though it was hardly effective given his current state.

"Really, Thorin?" Dwalin scowled, having heard the entire exchange. He took in just how drunk Thorin was and the wounded animal look on his face as it mixed with confusion and betrayal. "This isn't one of your finer moments, trying to confront the halfling drunk off your arse."

"Dwalin... I do not understand," Thorin shoved unsteady hands through his hair, gritting his teeth as anger set in. How dare Bilbo insinuate that all of this was just a game! Dwarves did not play with another's emotions the way the hobbit seemed to think he was doing and yet the only one he had to blame was himself. "What did I do wrong? Why has he become so.. So bitter towards me? I've done nothing to draw his ire!"

"And that's where you're wrong," Dwalin snapped. "All you've done is dance around the subject, of course he was bound to think you were doing all of this for your own amusement. You'll be lucky if he doesn't sneak off in the middle of the night to try and go back to the Shire. You will apologize to him and tell him the truth. It's probably the only way you can fix this damn mess you've gotten yourself into." The tall warrior sighed as he thunked his forehead against Thorin's, looking into his friends eyes. "I'll have have one of my men stand guard outside his room to make sure he really doesn't take off, a blizzard is due to come through soon."

"Thank you," the look of utter defeat on Thorin's face almost had Dwalin laughing. He hadn't seen such a kicked puppy look since they were dwarflings.

"Now, get your useless ass to bed and think long and hard on how to apologize, I'm not cleaning up your mess this time." He grabbed the back of Thorin's neck and turned him around, giving a shove. The king scowled at being told what to do though he started to stumble away regardless, knowing Dwalin was telling the truth.

It was time for him to confess.

~~~~

Bilbo found his brooding disturbed by two overly cheerful princes the next morning, both of them shoving and arguing over who would get to braid Bilbo's hair. It made him smile just a little, curling a little further into the furs with a small shudder. It was starting to get far too cold in his room.

"Kili, could you light the hearth for me? There's a good lad." The younger prince immediately bounced off the bed to do so while Fili lifted the furs and wiggled his way under, hugging Bilbo tightly, pouring huge amounts of affection into it. "I'm sorry, I'm quite a mess this morning." He wiped at his eyes furiously as Kili joined them, snuggling up behind Bilbo. The hobbit couldn't even be bothered to say how inappropriate it was for them to be cuddling him in his night clothes.

"Uncle is an arse even at the best of times." Fili snorted, smoothing a hand over Bilbo's hair just as Dis had done for him as a child when he was upset.

"Let's forget about him! You have us to keep you company!" Kili wrapped his arms around both of them, effectively squishing Bilbo between he and his brother.

"Why don't you both put a braid in?" Bilbo suggested softly after a few minutes of simply letting himself relax into the comfort he was freely being given.

Fili and Kili both smiled, delighted, as they sat up with Bilbo, eagerly setting to work on his hair. Fili even pulled a fine bone comb from his jacket to get out any knots and make the braiding easier.

"We have beads for you," Kili blushed just a little as he pulled a carved wooden bead from his pocket. "It's got runes of protection on it, and Fili's has runes that mark you as dwarf-friend, that way all will know you're under our protection. Its the least we could do for you, seeing as we consider you apart of our family."

Bilbo felt joy well in his chest, tears springing to his eyes as he accepted the beads.

The princes braided the new beads in with no small amount of satisfaction, crowing happily at their work once they finished. Each braid sat behind his ears, which the princes found were quite sensitive, and the feel of them brought up some deep buried emotions.

He would finally belong somewhere again.

"They look good on you, Bilbo." Fili smiled, admiring his and his brothers work.

"Thank you, both of you," Bilbo hugged them each in turn, patting their heads.

A booming knock on the door startled all three, all of them looking at one one another with a sense of trepidation.

Kili was the one to get off the bed and answer the door, whole body going rigid when he saw whoever was on the other side.

"And what do you want now?" Kili scowled, crossing his arms as Thorin pushed his way into the room. The king wasn't sure if his nephew was playing along to some plot or if he was genuinely serious and quite upset with him.

"I've come to apologize," he ignored the snorts of disbelief from his nephews, eyes darting to Bilbo before looking away.

"Can this wait until I'm properly dressed?" The hobbit sighed, deciding it wasn't worth it to become upset with Thorin this early in the day. Especially as he hadn't even had breakfast yet.

"No, I would rather do this quickly and without delay." Or I might lose my nerve went unsaid though his nephews seemed to know what went unsaid. A soft whine and scuffling noise had everyone's attention on the box Thorin carried with him. "I'm terrible with words, Bilbo, you and everyone else know this, but I'd like to apologize for anything you think I have done wrong. I would never shame you like that, I would rather sheer off the rest of my beard than do that. So, take this as my formal apology." He strode towards the bed and placed the box down, watching Bilbo intently.

Bilbo looked at the box nervously, the scuffling and whining getting louder and more upset. Reaching towards it, he slowly removed the lid, honey eyes widening to the point where the others thought they might pop from his skull.

"A puppy?" He whispered, staring in awe at the golden pup. It was obviously a hunting hound pup though it looked so sweet that Bilbo wasn't sure he could train it to do such things. He lifted the pup, cradling it in his arms even as Kili and Fili fawned over it.

"You accept my apology?"

"Whatever you lack in words, you make up for with actions." Bilbo smiled as the puppy gave him kisses, whining happily at its new owner. "Yes, I accept the pup as a token of your apology, Thorin. Is it a boy or girl?"

"Male," Thorin watched him, relaxing. "Do you have a name in mind?"

"Frerin," Bilbo smiled as he handed the pup to an eager Kili. "After your younger brother, the pup reminds me of him. Dis has shown me pictures and told me stories and the name really does suit him.

"Thank you," Thorin bowed his head. "You honor my family with this, I'm sure the pup will live up to its name."

"Hear that, Frerin? Thorin approves." Bilbo tapped the puppy's nose, earning a whine from the furry thing. "Thank you for giving him to me, Thorin."

"Dis had mentioned to me that you'd always wanted one and it just so happened we had one more pup available that hadn't been assigned to anyone." Bilbo had a feeling it was more than that but he didn't push the subject, instead just smiling and nodding. "I shall leave you then, Dori is bringing you breakfast so expect quite an earful from him about Dwalin."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Dwalin also expects all of you for weapons training," Thorin cleared his throat, not saying anything more before leaving.

Kili and Fili shared a look over Bilbo's head, both grinning widely.

They had a plan and oh it would end spectacularly if all went well.

Time was running out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter was originally going to be both confessions at once but I thought I should wait and draw it out some more~ Also I added a puppy because why the hell not?
> 
> Also, as finals grow closer, updates for this story might be slowed. A lot of my time is going to be put into studying but I'll try to get a few updates out before finals week is upon me.
> 
> Khuzdul:
> 
> Nadad: Brother  
> Nadadith: little brother  
> Namad: Sister  
> Amad: Mother  
> Adad: Father


	13. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finally confesses

Bilbo was happier than he had been in weeks now that he possessed a pup to keep him company. He knew little of caring for a hunting hound so Dwalin helped him, even helping to train little Frerin with the other puppies. Bofur and Bifur fashioned a kennel for the pup, even going so far as to create toys specifically for chewing purposes since all the puppies were at the age for teething. All in all, Bilbo was happy.

And a happy Bilbo seemingly made for a happy, if not very awkward, Thorin. 

The king seemed to be unable to form words around the hobbit, their conversations short and lacking any sort of direction. One minute he would ask how Bilbo was doing and in the next, comment about the snow falling outside before becoming quite inarticulate and mumbling about meetings. 

Of course this was found to be quite humorous to all of Erebor, many trying their best not to laugh whenever they spotted Thorin attempting, and failing, to speak with Bilbo. Undoubtedly, the betting pool was beginning to grow, many dwarrows betting on what would happen. A great many bet that all of this would end with Bilbo returning to the Shire while Thorin found a nice dwarrowdam to settle with. Others bet that the two would be in bed with one another by the time the month ended. Either way, it was hilarious to watch and observe. 

"You really shouldn't let him on the bed," Dori tutted as he served Bilbo some tea. The eldest Ri had finally come to terms with Dwalin courting Ori, having had a long talk with the captain of the guard on what was expected of him during the courting. It was a relief to everyone in the mountain and company though it had been outrageously hilarious to watch Dori chase after Dwalin with a frying pan.

"I know, but I really just can't say no to him," Bilbo looked over at Frerin whose head was cocked, seemingly aware he was being talked about. The pup let out a little yap before settling back down, watching them both sleepily. 

"Have you talked to Thorin yet?" The question caught Bilbo off guard, fingers twitching around his tea cup.

"Well, yes, I talk to him nearly daily now if you've not noticed. He seems to be making it his personal business to speak with me almost every other hour when he can." It was of course becoming bothersome though he would never say as much. 

"That's not what I meant, lad," Dori cast him a look, frowning as he started to move about the room, fussing. 

"Dori.. Must I really bring that up?" He chewed his bottom lip nervously only stopping when the older dwarf clucked his tongue at him again. "I know I've only made a fool of myself by exposing my feelings." 

"None of that now," Dori took one of Bilbo's trembling hands in his own, squeezing gently. "Yes, you need to bring it up with him. How else will you know for certain whether or not your sentiments are returned? Besides, the way you did it was in a very dwarven way! We're a very forward race, quite blunt about our feelings as I'm sure you've become aware since you started your stay here in the mountain."

"And then there is Thorin," Bilbo rolled his eyes. 

"Thorin has never been the best with words," Dori laughed lightly. "He does better with actions."

Bilbo let out a long suffering sigh as he and Dori had tea together, listening as the other gave him tips on how best to approach Thorin with this rather sensitive subject. All of them were terribly blunt and not at all hobbit-like. He wasn't sure he could take any of the advice he was being given but out of respect, he listened and smiled. 

"Thank you for stopping by, Dori, it was nice having some company." Bilbo stood at the door with the older dwarf, leaning against it with Frerin in his arms. 

"Think nothing of it," Dori gave him a gentle hug. "I know it's hard, with everyone preparing for the full force of winter to begin."

"Preparations should be finished soon, right?" Bilbo loathed the idea of a big winter, it brought back memories best left forgotten.

"Yes. The piping under the mountain just needs to be fixed a little and insulated so they don't freeze over and cause issues. Ah, Ori wanted to know if you'd be joining us for dinner?"

"I promised Dis I would join her for dinner tonight I'm afraid."

"No harm done! In fact it's the perfect opportunity for you to talk to Thorin." Dori was grinning in a way that made Bilbo very uneasy. 

"I don't think I'll be bring it up at dinner. The table is hardly a proper place for such a discussion." He buried his face in Frerin's fur to escape Dori's teasing laughter.

"I still say tonight is the perfect night to talk to him. Tea tomorrow?" 

"Of course," he smiled and waved as the eldest Ri took his leave. Bilbo closed the door and sighed again, looking down at Frerin as the pup licked his chin. "Oh, Frerin, what am I to do?" The pup barked in response, panting and lolling his tongue out as he was set down. 

Bilbo looked at the boots Thorin had commissioned for him and hummed thoughtfully. They were specially made to accommodate his large hobbit feet, soft supple leather able to stretch so they wouldn't be horribly constricting as he walked. The insides were lined with soft wool meant to lock in warmth and ensure his feet wouldn't become cold inside or outside the mountain. 

"I suppose I should try them at least once." He sighed, moving to unlace them. He sat on his bed as he did so, getting a little confused as he'd never done this before. 

"Do you need some help before you get tangled in the laces?" Bofur poked his head in, laughing at the look of defeat and frustration on Bilbo's face. "It's pretty easy to do, though really why they didn't put a zipper or a simple clasp on these is beyond me." The dwarf sat down by the bed, helping Bilbo into his boots, making sure they fit properly before going on, showing him how to lace them. "Too tight?"

"No, it feels okay." Bilbo looked down at his covered feet, feeling strangely disconnected from the earth now. 

"Alright, c'mon, let's stand," Bofur climber to his feet, holding out his hands for Bilbo to take. "Your boots aren't as heavy as mine but ya might still feel like you can't move properly. Big difference from walking around bare foot your entire life." 

Bilbo took his hands, sliding off the bed to stand. It felt very strange indeed, he wasn't sure he liked it but he knew if he was going to survive the rest of the winter here, he would need to get used to the sensation. 

"Alright, let's take a few steps," Bofur moved, having Bilbo walk and get used to moving in the boots. "See? It's not so bad!"

"Speak for yourself." Bilbo pouted, making Bofur laugh.

"It would be best if ya left 'em on all day," the dwarf smiled. "They suit ya in a way. Looks good with the dwarven clothing style too." He winked and laughed at the little blush that colored the hobbits cheeks. "Right, I'm off! Gotta sell the last stock of toys out in Dale today. See you around!" The cheerful dwarf let himself out, leaving Bilbo standing in the center of his sitting room. 

"I guess I could go walk around and take you to your brothers for the day." He spoke out loud to Frerin. He grabbed the harness and put Frerin in it, walking out of his room awkwardly with the pup trying to run ahead of him. "You can't pull today," he scolded the pup, trying not to laugh at how adorable he was. 

Bilbo took Frerin just outside Erebor's gates to let the pup do his business, still unsure of how he felt about the boots as he stood in the snow. Once that was done, they headed back inside only to be ambushed by Fili and Kili, the latter of the two eagerly scooping Frerin into his arms. 

"Don't you both have chores or something?" Bilbo sighed, letting himself be led around by the princes. 

"With all current negotiations on hold due to the snow, not really." Fili hummed, shrugging a bit as they walked. "We've mostly been down in the forges, crafting things to keep our hands busy."

"Would you like to have a snack with us?" Kili chirped, grinning as Frerin perked at the word snack. "Frerin has already said yes!"

"Then I suppose I have little choice in the matter." The princes grinned and herded Bilbo back to the royal quarters and right into the royal family's sitting room. The hobbit sucked in a breath when blue eyes met his own, a curse slipping past his lips. He leveled Kili and Fili each with an unamused look, neither of them looking the least bit repentant for this.

"Uncle, Bilbo's going to join us for lunch," Fili announced, striding over to fling his coat onto the bed beside Thorin's discarded surcoat. "Hope you don't mind."

"Besides, you haven't eaten yet today and some company aside from the council members would do you some good." Kili added in, setting Frerin down and unhooking him from his harness. The pup yapped happily and ran right up to Thorin, whining and wagging his tail as he rested his front paws on the kings leg.

Thorin tore his eyes away from Bilbo, attention going to the whining puppy that was giving him the biggest pleading eyes ever. He sighed and picked Frerin up, receiving a full face licking in thanks and out of love. He got up from his desk, cringing as his back protested from having spent the last few hours bent over doing paperwork, and slowly shuffled towards the table. 

Kili and Bilbo were quietly setting out the plates, Kili shooting his brother a look now and then. Fili got the food and set it at the table, shooing Bilbo away when the hobbit wanted to help, promptly saying that as the guest, he didn't need to do anything. That of course made Bilbo huff as he sat down, drumming his fingers on his knees.

The four of them ate in a sort of awkward silence for a time, that is until Kili got fed up with it.

"Bilbo's wearing the boots you had made for him." This immediately caught Thorin's attention, the Kings eyes snapping towards Bilbo as he fidgeted beside Fili. 

"Are they comfortable enough? Are they too tight?" He set his fork down, attention now fixed on the hobbit. 

"I must admit, they are much more comfortable than I first thought they would be." Bilbo cleared his throat, silently musing that this was the most Thorin had said to him in over a week. Without stumbling or changing the subject anyway. "They are a little tight but I suspect that's just because I'm not used to having my feet confined like this and my feet are likely a little swollen."

"You need to wear them more often, it's the only way to prevent future swelling and get your feet used to it. The stone is harsh on bare feet in the dead of winter, Master Baggins." That came out much harsher than he'd meant for it too and it had his nephews rolling their eyes and scowling at him. "True, your feet are naturally tough but even the thickest of skin can be frost bitten if one is not careful."

Smooth, Thorin, very smooth.

He wanted to slam his head through the wall behind him at this point.

"I thank you for your concern but I can look after myself." Bilbo sniffed, sipping at his tea, glaring at Thorin over the rim.

"Oh, like you looked out for yourself when you nearly got killed?" Thorin bit out, narrowing his eyes at the hobbit who was turning red with anger. 

"Let's not start with this," Fili butted in, trying to diffuse the coming argument, knowing that this would lead to even bigger complications in the plan. "How are you settling with Frerin?"

Bilbo pursed his lips, upset, but he wasn't about to take it out on Fili or Kili. His Took side wanted to persist and continue arguing but eventually he settled it and let out a long breath.

"Quite well, I very much enjoy having him." Bilbo gave the prince a tight smile, leaning down to feed a bit of bacon to the two whining puppies by his feet. "One of my relatives, a Brandybuck, once owned a dog, I remember loving the old thing as a faunt. So having one for myself makes me feel a little more at home." There was a collective sigh at this and suddenly all the sons of Durin were smiling faintly. 

"We're heading back down to the forges," Kili stood and stretched after a time, grabbing his coat. "We'll be back up for supper."

"I think we can trust them to behave until then, brother." Fili grinned and ducked when a pillow from the couch was thrown his way. The two rascals darted out before Thorin could do any damage, leaving him and Bilbo alone. 

"Adults they may be but they are still as cheeky as when they were far younger. They get it from Vili and Dis both." Thorin groaned, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. 

"Vili was their father, yes?" Bilbo asked as he cleaned off the table. 

"Aye, he was a good dwarf," Thorin nodded. "He was my sisters One, we all knew it when they met the first time. My sister was never one for pretty things until she met her husband and oh did Frerin and I tease her for days about it. After I finished threatening him that is."

"Dis has told me about him," Bilbo smiled. "He was a fun loving dwarf who could be serious when it was needed. I wish I could have met him."

"You would have gotten along with him swimmingly," the dwarf king snorted. "I dare say he would have adopted you given the chance, especially with how much my nephews adore you." As Bilbo turned, Thorin caught a glimpse of the wooden beads in his hair, eyes widening. "My sister gave you braids?" They were generic braids but the beads he could see were engraved with runes of protection as well as marking him as dwarf-friend.

"Hm? Oh no. The lads gave me the braids last week..." After he'd completely mucked up with Thorin.

"They truly do adore you, Bilbo, I am surprised they haven't started calling you uncle yet." He watched those pointed ears turn pink and chuckled a bit to himself. 

"Don't you go giving them ideas," Bilbo huffed though truly, he wouldn't mind if they did call him that. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Thorin was relieved. They were having an actual conversation and he wasn't stammering and blubbering like some love sick dwarfling anymore. 

"Thorin? Tonight, after dinner, can we talk?" The Kings smile faded at this, dread pooling in his belly. For what reason he felt dread, he did not know, but it made him increasingly more nervous.

"Yes, of course," he forced the words out, pushing his chair back to stand. 

"Thank you," there was a pause. "I think I'll go back to my room and read." 

"Would you like for me to help you remove your boots?" The words came out before he could stop himself. It earned him a blushing and stammering hobbit who looked as though he wanted to either yell at Thorin for assuming he needed help or simply run. 

"I... Yes. They are terribly confusing to me."

"Sit then, please," he stood, moving and standing by Bilbo's chair as the hobbit sat. He knelt down, fingers immediately going to the laces to start undoing them. He had to admit it was rather strange seeing Bilbo's feet covered like this, it just seemed unnatural. Though at the same time it looked just as fitting on the hobbit. They didn't need any dwarves stomping on his toes after all. When Thorin got the boots off at last, Bilbo's feet were indeed swollen and the hair all askew. "It seems you will have to brush your foot hair again."

"A small price to pay I suppose," Bilbo shrugged, flexing his ankles and toes. Thorin still had hold of one of his ankles, the heat of his hand sinking into his skin, seeming to warm his whole body and chase away the cold. All too soon, that hand was gone and the cold of the room was nipping at him again. 

"You should soak your feet when you get back to your room. Frerin can stay here, I don't think he's ready to leave quite yet." Behind them, the pups were running and playing, oblivious to their masters. "I will see you tonight."

"Until then," Bilbo took his boots as he stood, wincing a little at the throb, and quickly made his way back to his own room. Once there, he set his boots by the coat rack Bombur and his wife had given him and went to find a basin to fill with water. He sat in his chair, sighing happily as he soaked his sore feet, blushing a little at how his body had heated from such a simple touch from Thorin. "I should just leave and save myself the embarrassment," he groaned, covering his face with his hands. He was acting like a fauntling with his first crush! He vehemently blamed his now younger body for it of course but really, he was just nervous about what Thorin would say to him later. He had plenty of time to think of what he would say to the king but the more he thought about it, the more uneasy he became. 

Oh well, in a few hours he would know how Thorin felt on the matter. 

~~~~

"You're having dinner with us dressed like that?" Dis raised an eyebrow, clicking her tongue at how over dressed Thorin was. "This isn't some formal dinner with the dignitaries, nadad, it's just a family dinner with Bilbo." She started tugging at his clothes, muttering and fussing about how ridiculous he was being. Soon, he was in his less formal clothing, the outfit reminiscent of the one he'd worn on the journey to reclaim Erebor. It was almost ironic really. "There, much better." And indeed it was. Thorin didn't feel as weighed down now that all of his armor and heavy outer clothes were gone.

It wasn't long before Fili and Kili joined them, clean and in fresh clothes. They were grinning, which in itself was not unusual, but they were looking at Thorin the whole time, whispering to their mother who grinned in return and nodded.

"Whatever you three are grinning about, you had best stop this instant," he growled waspishly. This has them giggling like gossiping maidens. 

"Bilbo!" Kili threw himself at the hobbit when he was let in, nearly tackling poor Bilbo to the ground. 

"Kili! Are you trying to break my back?!" Bilbo scolded, pushing the clingy dwarf away. 

"I'm just happy to see you!" Kili grinned, scrambling up to grab the hobbit and carry him to the table. 

Thorin grabbed his nephew by the back of his neck, putting enough pressure to get the message across for Kili to release Bilbo that instant. 

"Spoilsport," grumbled Kili, setting Bilbo down so the other could straighten himself out. Thorin hit the back of his nephews head none too gently, threatening to do the same to Fili if he didn't keep his hands off Bilbo.

Dinner itself was a noisy and nosy affair, prompting blushes and squeaks, even growled threats from Thorin when his younger years were brought up. 

"Oh Thorin absolutely hated Vili when he started courting me," Dis laughed. "He did what any big brother would do and threatened him with exile and a beating if he so much as touched me before giving me a gift."

"He turned out to be okay," Thorin grumbled, slumping in his chair as he crossed his arms and actually pouted like a petulant child.

"Oh and then when Vili started setting Thorin up on dates to try and find him his One." Fili and Kili nearly choked on their food as they laughed.

"Adad did that?" They cackled. 

"He set me up with the most ridiculous dwarves too." Thorin rubbed his temples at the mere memory of some of those nightmare dates. 

"I can mostly see where Kili gets it from," Bilbo was red from trying to hold back his laughter. He was also quite embarrassed by some of the stories Dis had told them.

Bilbo supplied dessert, a little horrified when Dis took one of the pies and smashed it into Fili's hair.

"Oops, looks like you need to go wash again," her innocent smile was hardly convincing. Kili swiped his finger through the cream on his brothers face and popped it into his mouth, grinning at Fili. "Go with him, Kili, you can help." The boys leapt from their seats, saying a quick goodnight before they were gone. "Thank you for joining us, Bilbo, it has been a long time since any of us have laughed so much. Dessert was excellent, I have a recipe to share with you sometime." She stood, wiping her hands, and offered Bilbo a hug. "I think I shall retire. Goodnight." She gave a little curtsy before eying her brother, mouthing something in Khuzdul that made him stiffen, and left.

And suddenly, they were alone. 

"You wished to talk, Master Baggins?" Thorin's smooth baritone cut through the silence, the hobbit sitting a little straighter. To ease his mind, he stood and started to clean up. 

"Yes," he sighed. "About.. About last week. I said things, things I realize we're quite silly. I was foolish to admit my feelings as I understand now that they will never be returned. You are royalty and I am but a common hobbit." He barely heard Thorin stand and move closer. "I really am a fool of a Took and a Baggins. I will understand if you wish for me to never speak to you again, your highness, and I do apologize for assuming you did anything as a bet. I was angry and Nori had spoken of a bet to me.."

"You think your feelings do not matter?" Thorin reached out, taking Bilbo's wrist as the hobbit reached for a plate to wash. "You think I would hate you for admitting that which your heart desires?"

"Thorin...?" Bilbo turned, breath catching at the look of sheer pain on the others face. 

"You have never been so wrong. It does matter, it matters a great deal to me."

"So you didn't kiss me as some sick joke for some coin?" He had to be sure. 

"Is that why you think I kissed you?" It angered the king to think that Bilbo thought him so low as to do something so intimate for a few pieces of coin. "For a bet? You're a bigger fool than I thought."

"Well why else would you kiss me? My mind is so muddled and filled with fog that I cannot think of any other reason. I'm no dwarf, I'm hardly attractive by your standards. I've no beard or strong, sturdy body and my hair is nothing to be horribly proud of; it's just a mass of curls." Thorin's anger slowly melted away as Bilbo spoke, heart aching a little. 

"You honestly think those things matter to me?" Thorin whispered, shoulders sagging as all the tension that had built up over dinner left him. "I care not that your face is as bare as a babes bottom or that you are soft where most are hard as stone. Those mean very little to me. You are quite attractive, others speak highly of you amongst the royal court."

"What are you saying?" Bilbo made a soft noise as Thorin cupped his cheek, thumb caressing the soft skin. "Thorin?"

"You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes upon, more precious to me than all the gold in this mountain. More precious than even mithril and that cursed Arkenstone." His voice was a low seductive whisper that had Bilbo's body stirring in deliciously naughty ways. Thorin's eyes bore into his own, freezing Bilbo to his spot. It was like those hazy but somehow focused eyes were looking into his soul. 

"You can't possibly mean that," Bilbo laughed nervously, trying to take a step back. Only, he hit the sink behind him, further trapping himself with Thorin. "You, Thorin Oakenshield, are drunk and therefore do not know what you are saying." Or the meaning behind those words and how they set his heart a flutter. 

"I know exactly what I'm saying, halfling, I hardly had but two tankards and that is no where near enough to cloud my thoughts," Thorin grasped his shoulders, pulling the other flush against his chest. Bilbo cringed at the roughness, making a face as his shoulder pulled a little. Those blue eyes blazed as Thorin kept his gaze locked with Bilbo's, mouth pulling into a frown. "Why do you doubt my words, Bilbo? I would not lie to you."

"Because you are obviously delusional! You can't feel that way! Can't possibly feel as I do..." Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks, body shaking against Thorin's. 

"You are so very wrong, Master Burglar," he cupped Bilbo's cheeks in both hands, thumbing the tears away. The look in his eyes was tender, it reminded Bilbo of the way Dwalin looked at Ori. "My ghivashel, I share your feelings..." Rough lips descended upon soft pliant ones, pulling a squeak from the smaller of the two before he relented and kissed back. 

The kiss was raw with unhindered emotions, teeth clacking together once as they frantically sought one another. Small hands bunched in the fabric of Thorin's tunic, tugging, pushing, a confused mix that had the king pulling away to chuckle. He kissed along Bilbo's jaw, pulling a soft noise from him as he kissed and nipped at the soft skin of his throat. 

"Thorin.. Thorin stop!" Bilbo squealed when Thorin bit down gently, whole face burning as his actions finally caught up with his sluggish brain. Bilbo swatted at the dwarf when he had the gall to laugh, fingers burying in soft curls. "This is highly improper!"

"This is hardly improper, nor is it inappropriate," Mahal his burglar was such a strange thing. A kiss was nothing to be so scandalized about, unless things worked differently in the Shire? "Now if we were mostly undressed, then I might consider calling it improper." He smirked at the way Bilbo paled and then blushed from the tips of his toes to the tips of his ears. Ears Thorin very much wanted to touch as his nephews had seen fit to inform them all that hobbits had sensitive ears.

"You are drunk," he knew for a fact that Thorin had downed more than two tankards.

"Perhaps I am but I am far better at hiding it," Thorin cupped one of his cheeks again. "And my thoughts are clear, clearer than they have been in months." 

"We should get you to bed." 

"Could I have one more kiss?" Bilbo rolled his eyes but granted the request. This kiss was much slower and softer than the last, stealing both their breaths away. 

"Alright, to bed with you," Bilbo pushed him away gently, dizzy with all that had happened that evening.

"Goodnight, Master Baggins," Thorin was as giddy as a teen as they parted ways. Bilbo squeaked out a few parting words and scurried off, completely forgetting about the rest of the dishes as he hurried to his own quarters.

"Oh that worked perfectly," Dis gave her sons a high five and grinned. 

Now the teasing and fun could really begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, Thorin's sappy as heck confession of love for his One. Lets see where this takes us, shall we?
> 
> Also, I'm terrible with accents so I just write and assume you all read with the dwarves' accents in mind. 
> 
> I own nothing of The Hobbit!
> 
> Khuzdul:
> 
> Adad- father  
> Amad- mother  
> Nadad- brother


	14. Nonsensical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis and Bilbo chat.

Bilbo wasn't sure if he should be amused or furious.

He'd woken up that morning to find his favorite chair taken over by Thorin, the usually majestic dwarf looking horribly cramped as he slept with his feet kicked up. He had on what Bilbo had deemed his work clothes, the dwarfs brow streaked with soot from working down in the forges. The hobbit let him sleep past first breakfast, knowing that Thorin tended to wake well before the sun rose when he worked in the forges and he was also no doubt still feeling all the drinks he'd likely had after their talk.

"Thorin, you've slept long enough," Bilbo clapped his hands loudly, raising his voice a little so that it would penetrate that thick dwarven skull.

Like a charm, Thorin woke, snorting a little as he flailed for a moment, confused as to where he was. He relaxed and looked blearily at Bilbo before him, his hazy mind deciding that Bilbo looked rather cute while he scowled and rested tiny fists on his hips.

"Bilbo? I'm terribly sorry, I should have woken you before barging in and falling asleep in the chair." Thorin sat up and stretched, groaning as his shoulders popped, whole body relaxing now that some tension was gone.

"What are you even doing here?" Bilbo sighed as he looked at the worn out king. "You have your own room you could be sleeping in. Why stop in here and fall asleep in a chair not meant for a man your size?"

"When I returned from the forges earlier I found the doors to my room locked," he snorted, resting his cheek against his fist.

"Thorin, do you mean to tell me you locked yourself out of your own rooms?" Bilbo very much wanted to laugh though he doubted that was truly the case; Thorin wasn't that thoughtless in the morning.

"Not this time. I'm afraid that this was my sisters and my nephews doing." Why did this not surprise Bilbo? "I'm certain they planned this, I could hear them laughing and plotting from Dis' room the other night after our ah.. Chat. Which kept me from getting a good nights sleep, so I was up a good part of it doing paperwork." Typical Thorin, working even when he really did not need to be.

"Let me guess, they also have the key so you can't get in without asking them?"

"You are correct," Thorin made a most sour face then.

"Why don't you go wash up in the bathroom while I finish making breakfast? I let you sleep past first breakfast after all so I'm sure you're hungry." As though to confirm Bilbo's suspicions, Thorin's stomach gave a loud growl.

"I suppose that might be a good idea, yes," he coughed awkwardly, standing to head to the bathroom.

Bilbo stifled a giggle behind his hand as he checked on the biscuits he was making, humming a bit to himself as he worked. He started to hum Misty Mountains but stopped himself, pursing his lips; he needn't remind himself of such a sorrowful song now of all times. He also busied himself to stop from thinking about Thorin taking a bath just in the other room. Such inappropriate thoughts this early in the day just simply wouldn't do!

"Master Baggins, would you happen to have any oil?" Bilbo was certain right then and there that Thorin could read minds and was teasing him. "I forgot to grab it before I got into the bath." Oh he could practically hear the smile in the dwarfs voice.

"Yavanna save me from this dwarf," he uttered a small prayer as he went into the bathroom, firmly keeping his gaze away from the tub. He grabbed the oils and hair products from the shelf and brought them over, keeping his eyes on Thorin's face.

"Honestly, it's not as though you've never seen me naked," Thorin rolled his eyes as he took the items from Bilbo. He watched with a great sense of satisfaction as those eyes darted up and down quickly before his face turned a lovely shade of pink.

"That.. That was different! We were in the wilds, not a civilized setting!" Bilbo spat, horribly flustered, shaking even. "Infuriating dwarf!"

"Ridiculous hobbit," Thorin countered as he soaped up his arms. He watched with poorly hidden amusement as Bilbo stomped away, muttering under his breath in that stupid elf language; he was fairly sure the hobbit was cursing him and his kin.

Bilbo griped and muttered about ridiculous dwarrows as he made breakfast, cooking a bit more meat for Thorin to have. He did his best to drown out the obnoxiously loud sounds of said dwarf bathing in the other room, scowling even deeper when he realized Thorin was probably sloshing the water out of the tub.

"If you get water on the floor, you'd best mop it up! I don't fancy walking in there only to slip and break my neck!"

He heard what he was sure was a grumbled 'yes dear' from the bathroom, causing his face to bloom with heat. Oh he certainly was cheeky today, Thorin was.

~~~~

Dis raised an eyebrow when she saw Bilbo later that day, smirking as she shadowed him to the library. The hobbit looked to be in such a happy daze that he didn't even notice when she pulled a chair out and sat down with him.

"Good afternoon, Bilbo," she bit down on her lip when the hobbit yelped, reaching out to steady him lest he fall from his chair and give himself a goose egg on his head. "So sorry, didn't mean to give you such a scare." The disbelieving look she received had her quaking with held back laughter. Oh he was truly adorable. "Did you like your surprise this morning?" The blush on his cheeks and ears was quite fetching.

"If you mean waking with Thorin passed out in my chair, then no. He all but took over my bathroom after that and ate all my extra food I'd been saving." Bilbo scowled as he busied himself with a scroll.

"Oh I doubt it was all that bad," Dis let out a laugh, clapping him on the shoulder. "I hear that it all worked out in the end." And there was that adorable blush again. "You two finally settle whatever differences you had? Have you proclaimed your undying love for one another yet?" Oh it was quite a sight to see as the hobbit turned an even brighter shade of red.

"I don't see how it's your business," Bilbo stumbled over his words, turning a sickly shade of white when Dis suddenly smiled far too wide.

"Oh but it is my business," she reached out and tugged at one of his curls. "I need to make sure my idiot of a brother doesn't somehow mess this up. You both are obviously each other's Ones and, really, half the mountain is wondering when Thorin is going to announce the royal engagement." At the last bit, Bilbo let out a noise that was half strangled and made Dis wonder if he was indeed sane.

"Engagement?!" He hissed, trying to respect the fact that they were in a library. "What in the Green Lady's name are you on about?"

"I thought it was obvious," she stroked a hand over her beard, smirking. "Thorin will probably court you soon. Surely he mentioned it earlier?"

"I-well yes he did but I did not take him seriously." Bilbo began to fret, hands dropping to his lap as he worried his bottom lip. "He would honestly court me? Despite what the council would say?" He knew the older dwarrows would have much to say about their king if Thorin went through with it.

"You think he would pass this chance up?" Dis chuckled softly. "He would skip all three courting gifts if he could if it meant he could take you to the alter and marry you this very day." Bilbo blushed and fidgeted even more.

"I think I need to have some tea.. And another talk with a certain dwarf king." Bilbo rolled up the scroll he'd taken out, firmly ignoring the amused laughter from Dis.

"If and when you accept, I'll help you along and all that, tell you what will be expected of you. A royal courtship will be a big thing for us dwarrows. We haven't had one since my marriage to Vili. And even longer since a king courted someone."

"I see..." So there would be quite a lot of pressure on him should Thorin ask and Bilbo accept. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure.

"You will be fine, Bilbo," Dis assured. "I am sure of it. After all, you're quite a clever little thing." In a show of affection, Dis pulled Bilbo to her and pressed their foreheads together, smiling at the hobbit. "Now, run along, I'm sure Thorin is off brooding somewhere about how to go about the next stage of your relationship." She grinned at his blushing and shooed him off. "And if you see my troublesome sons, send them my way."

"Of course," Bilbo hesitated a little as he stood and stepped away. "Thank you, Lady Dis."

"Please, just call me Dis. And make no mention of it, I said what needed to be said. You're as stubborn and dense as a dwarf." The embarrassed look on his face was worth it as he retreated from the library. Dis leaned back in the chair, grinning widely, as she thought of the future. Things in the mountain were going to become very interesting soon.

~~~~

"Thorin? Oh there you are, I've looked all over for you. You are a hard dwarf to find." Bilbo stopped before the exhausted king, noting how he relaxed once he was close enough. Had his presence always had that sort of affect on Thorin? If so, he'd never noticed.

"I've been running all over today," Thorin sighed, slumping in his seat. "There was a squabble between the textile and miners guild, though why there was even a fight between those two specific guilds is beyond me."

"I have a blend of tea that will help you relax if you're willing to try it." Bilbo knew Thorin wasn't one for tea but he felt it best to offer an option at least.

"At this point, I will take anything as long as it helps," it just went to show just how tired and stressed Thorin was if he was willing to drink any sort of tea on his own accord.

Bilbo hid a small smile as he disappeared to brew the tea for Thorin, unaware of the kings watchful eyes following his every move.

"Was there something you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Hm? Oh yes but I've quite forgotten what it was I wanted to ask." A blatant lie, one he hoped Thorin would not catch.

"You may think yourself clever but in everyday situations, you're a very terrible liar." Thorin's lips twitched into a smile, a soft laugh leaving him when he heard something drop. Oh he could see right through his burglar this time.

"I spoke with Dis earlier-"

"Always a dangerous thing to do," he narrowly avoided a spoon being thrown at him from the kitchen.

"Hypothetically, if we were to court, would it be done by dwarven standards or hobbit standards?" Bilbo watched Thorin's face carefully as he brought him the tea, nervous about how he would take the question.

"Hypothetically speaking, I would do it by dwarven standards though I would incorporate your own traditions into it. That way both sides would be able to represent their culture equally." Bilbo felt his pulse jump at this and quicken, his lips twitching into a smile though he played it off as being pleased by Thorin drinking the tea.

"That would be a good way of going about things, yes," Bilbo agreed, taking a seat near the dwarven king. "That would be a great relief actually."

"Good," Thorin grunted, nursing the cup of tea in his hands. Bilbo had been right, the tea was definitely helping to lessen the stress in his body and to ease his mind. He reached over and placed his hand over one of Bilbo's marveling at the difference between their sizes. He could practically engulf both of Bilbo's in one of his own! "So small..." He didn't even realize he'd said it aloud until he heard Bilbo chuckling and patting his hand.

"I may be small but that does not mean you should underestimate me." Bilbo teased quietly, feeling more at ease, especially after the long and rather emotional talk they'd had earlier in the day.

"I made that mistake several times before and I shan't be making it again," Thorin rumbled, the sound sending a shiver through Bilbo's spine.

"Good. Or I'll have to knock some sense into you. Dwalin says I'm getting very good with using a sword."

"I will have to come watch your training to see it for myself. Dwalin hardly ever hands out compliments like that." Thorin smirked, knowing Bilbo hated when he went to watch the training sessions.

"This all seems very surreal," Bilbo finally sighed. "Like a fairy tale almost.. It's hard to think that this is very much reality."

"You're still doubting?" Thorin frowned a little, lifting his hand to grasp the hobbits chin, capturing his eye with his own. " _Ghivashel,_ you should not doubt. All of this is very real."

"Kiss me then." The suddenness of the request caught them both unawares, Bilbo's whole face going red when he realized what he'd said. "Oh Yavanna, I wasn't thinking, I- mmph!" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by Thorin's lips pressing to his own, an amused smirk tugging at the kings lips as he effectively shut the hobbit up.

It wasn't long before he felt Bilbo relax and press back into the kiss, those captivating eyes fluttering shut as he tilted his head to slot their mouths together just so. Thorin's hand moved from his jaw up to tangle in those soft curls, holding the hobbit against him as they poured the days frustrations into the kiss. Thorin wasn't shy about his demands, lips moving against Bilbo's hungrily, seeking more, tasting, memorizing the feel and taste of him. Bilbo was not idle either, his hands fisted into the front of Thorin's heavy coat, holding onto him as though he were a life line, his lips pliant and demanding against Thorin's own.

Bilbo wasn't entirely sure how but he soon found himself sprawled in the dwarfs lap, hands buried in the mass of inky tresses as they devoured one another like a pair of over-zealous tweens. All too soon though they parted for air, foreheads pressed together as they panted.

"Mm I'm pretty sure I'm not dreaming now," Bilbo giggled nervously, making a soft noise as Thorin stole another kiss from his swollen lips.

"Good though I must say I could kiss you all night and still believe this a dream." Thorin brushed some of those honey curls away from Bilbo's eyes, sighing happily as he settled his hands on the hobbits waist. The moment was ruined however by the arrival of Dis, her sons, and Dwalin.

"If you two are quite done," Dwalin scowled. "Separate," the two split, yelping and falling over, acting like adolescents caught in the act, which was partially true.

"I can see we won't be able to leave the two of you alone," Dis snorted, her sons cackling behind her.

"We are two consenting adults, those rules don't apply," Thorin growled, tense as he pushed Bilbo behind him protectively.

"You're the king, you're expected to behave like one," Dwalin rolled his eyes, scoffing. "We're all happy you and the burglar admitted your love but please, keep that kind of stuff in the bedroom, not where we could walk in on it."

"Oh? You mean like how you and Ori were caught snogging in that closet the other day?" Bilbo was treated to quite a sight as the big tough warrior actually blushed.

"You, me, training field tomorrow at dawn," Dwalin snarled, embarrassed as he stalked out.

"I don't think I've seen him blush like that in ages," Dis spoke the thought that was obviously on everyone's mind then. "But yes, keep the canoodling to a minimum, at least until the second gift has been given."

"Fair enough," Thorin grunted, relaxing his stance. "Bilbo, I thank you for stopping by but I think perhaps we should part ways for the evening." Bilbo would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed but he agreed. They'd both been embarrassed enough for one evening and he understood what Dis was saying.

"Goodnight," he squeezed Thorin's hand, touch lingering as he murmured a hasty goodbye to the others as he left.

"You're going to court him right?" Fili and Kili asked eagerly.

"I don't know why it's your business if I do or don't," Thorin shoved his nephews as they moved to tackle him.

"Uncle! You better! I want Bilbo as our other uncle!" Kili whined, lip wobbling like he used to do as a dwarfling. Thorin rolled his eyes at the gesture, moving past them to pour a goblet of mead.

"Nadad, you're going to court the halfling right?" The smile on Dis' face was disarming and completely worrisome for the king; he knew it meant trouble if he said anything other than 'yes'. "Because I want nieces and nephews." She patted his shoulder as she walked by, heading for her own room as her sons nagged at Thorin.

It wasn't until later that it really sunk in that she'd said something about children.

_Could Bilbo have children...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long and I'm so sorry for the length. This chapter wanted to be a butt because god damn Thorin is so emotionally constipated and its frustrating. In the next two weeks, updates will be severely slow and lacking as finals are closing in. Next week I'll try to have an update done and posted for my birthday because why not?
> 
> Also, I apologize for any mistakes, this story does not have a beta and I at times miss any mistakes and don't notice them until later on.
> 
> Khuzdul:
> 
> Nadad: Brother  
> Ghivashel: Treasure of treasures


	15. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's having trouble sleeping and Thorin finally gets his act together.

Bilbo was miserable. 

A terrible blizzard had come through the valley, effectively snowing the dwarves of Erebor into the mountain, cutting them off from Dale. Thankfully all the supplies had been brought into the mountain a week earlier so they wouldn't run low on food anytime soon and the dwarves were happy to simply continue mining. Those who did not find themselves drawn to mining, spent time in Erebor's market, selling the wares they had left over as well as promoting new items.

Bilbo hadn't cared much at first but soon he began to have nightmares about the Fell Winter which of course brought about a lack of sleep. 

"Ya alright, laddie?" Balin had asked him one day while they copied text from scrolls. 

"Hm? Oh yes, I'm quite alright," Bilbo had given him a bright smile, ending the conversation quickly enough. Still though, Balin had worried and as a friend, he'd brought his concerns to one of the few who might talk some sense into their burglar. 

Thorin.

"You've not been sleeping," Thorin frowned after he managed to wrangle Bilbo to the healers quarters. Oin had declared him healthy except for being completely exhausted and having lost a little weight. "Why?" 

"It's nothing you need concern yourself with," Bilbo scowled, arms crossed over his chest, the bags under his eyes a testament to how tired he truly was. "You've a kingdom to run and I am but one hobbit; I can care for myself thank you."

"Your health is my concern," Thorin scowled right back at him. 

"You're not my parent nor are you family so I fail to see how it is your concern." Bilbo almost didn't see the hurt look that crossed the kings face.

"My sister-sons all but named you family," he stated quietly. "You are my One, so yes, your health is my concern." 

"Honestly! I just haven't been sleeping well, I'm sure it'll pass." Bilbo threw his hands up, thoroughly done with dealing with these stubborn dwarves.

"I have some herbs you can brew into tea," Oin suddenly jumped it. "I'll get you a bit of it to take for a week."

"Oin, that's not at all necessary." But by then the old dwarf had tuned him out, making it impossible to argue with him. 

"Would having company tonight help you rest?" Thorin felt a little off asking such a thing but he wanted to make sure Bilbo got some sleep; he'd never looked as bad as this, not even during the quest. 

"Thorin..." The dwarf watched as Bilbo slumped, obviously giving up as those hazel eyes looked up at him from beneath the fringe of his hair. "Yes, fine, if it will make you feel better. I assure you though I am fine."

"We shall see," Thorin took the herbs Oin prescribed for Bilbo and pocketed them for later use. He gave the hobbit a firm look before striding out in all his kingly glory.

Bilbo just let out a strangled noise and tugged at his hair. 

Dwarves!

~~~~

"You know, the mithril shirt could be counted as the first gift technically." Dis commented as she took lunch with Kili, Dwalin, and Bilbo. She and Bilbo were always found together these days, practically as inseparable as Kili and Fili or Dwalin and Ori at times.

"What?" Bilbo frowned, worrying at a thread then. "I should hardly think that it would count. Thorin wasn't in his right mind at the time and it was given as a sign of friendship, with no courting intents meant." The look he received from the three dwarves had him shrinking in his chair.

"Master Baggins, he gifted you the mithril in front of the entire company," Dwalin drawled, stuffing a pastry in his mouth.

"Mithril is only the second most prized treasure of Erebor," Kili nodded, adding on. "I mean, you could probably buy the Shire a good few times over with mithril alone."

"And he gave that to me?" Bilbo fretted even more, exhaustion making him all the more startled and paranoid by the news.

"He gave you the second most valuable item of the treasure, did so in front of the company.. Whether either of you realizes it or not, Thorin had a subconscious desire to initiate a courting." Dis thoroughly enjoyed the look of dizzying shock that came over the burglar, smirking to herself. 

"What are you talking about?"

Dis tipped her head back, grinning up at her brother.

"How you've basically already given him the first courting gift." Thorin had such a befuddled look on his face that it drew a laugh from everyone, even Bilbo. "You gifted him mithril, dear nadad."

"In front of us all no less," Dwalin snorted. 

"I suppose you are right. Which would mean Bilbo unwittingly accepted my suit." Bilbo sputtered at this, obviously upset.

"Now see here..!"

"If you wish, I could gift it to you again properly?" Thorin tipped his head, lips quirked in a slight smile meant only for Bilbo.

"... Are witnesses needed?" He was horribly shy over this, acting like some faunt talking to his crush as he prepared to propose.

"Yes," was the unified answer of all the dwarves present. Bilbo let out a long sigh and told Thorin where the shirt of mithril was, watching as the dwarven king strode out to retrieve it. He fidgeted in his seat as he waited, looking around the table at the others as they chatted quietly. 

"Relax, mister Boggins!" Kili grinned at the hobbit, watching that expression of nervousness morph into one of tired annoyance. "It's only the first gift that's given publicly, the others are given in private."

"That's good to know," he responded dryly. Suddenly, it went quiet and Bilbo found his gaze drawn to the door as it opened, admitting Thorin once more. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw that Thorin had not just the mithril shirt with him but a bouquet of flowers as well; how he got said flowers in the dead of winter was a complete mystery, though Bilbo would not complain.

Thorin knelt in front of Bilbo awkwardly, cheeks blazing beneath his beard as he presented the two items, clearing his throat before he began to speak.

"First, I present to you this mithril shirt which will represent my promise to protect you from any and all dangers," he rumbled. "I treasure you more than all the gold in Erebor, let this gift represent that. Should you accept this gift, we will initiate a courting and I shall place a courting braid in your hair." Thorin took a deep breath then. "I also present to you these flowers so I might show my intent in the way of the Shire. Will you do me the honor of accepting my gifts?"

The whole room was tense as they looked to Bilbo, the hobbit dazed and experiencing a whole whirlwind of emotions. Thorin had gone above and beyond to properly initiate a courting with a mix of both cultures, it was nearly enough to make him faint. With shaking hands, he reached forward and took both gifts from Thorin, eyes wide and a smile on his face as he held them close.

"I accept." The others broke into cheers and hugs when Bilbo said this, Dis clapping him on the back hard enough to send him jolting forward out of his chair. Of course this sent him right into an unsuspecting Thorin, the both of them yelping as they crashed to the floor. Dwalin guffawed at this, never having seen Thorin so bewildered and shocked in his life, nor so happy. Kili and Fili were giggling at their uncle, acting much like dwarflings as they made faces. 

Thorin managed to push himself and Bilbo up, one arm wrapped tightly around the hobbits rather thin waist while his other hand cupped his cheek, smiling at Bilbo like he were the Arkenstone itself. Bilbo was bright red and all smiles, a few tears making themselves known as they tracked down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I must look like a fool for crying." Bilbo laughed, reaching up to rub his eyes.

"Do not apologize, this is a joyous time so tears are expected." Thorin brought Bilbo's head closer to his own, pressing their foreheads together briefly before capturing his lips. The moment, however, was ruined by Kili making a fake gagging noise, drawing Thorin's ire. 

"Out," Thorin growled, wanting to have some peace while he put the braids in Bilbo's hair. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Dwalin smirked as he stood and headed for the door.

"Oh you mean like what Dori found you and Ori doing in the library last week?" Bilbo was certain Dwalin was going to toss Kili off the ramparts if he ever caught the prince. The look in the warriors eyes promised extreme pain. 

Soon, they were left alone and Bilbo became quite aware of the fact he was seated in Thorin's lap. He squirmed a little but the iron hold Thorin had on him kept him right where he was. 

"My azyungel," Thorin murmured. "My love of love." He stole another chaste kiss, happy beyond measure that Bilbo had accepted his proposal. "You've no idea the joy you bring me by accepting."

"Stop being all sappy," Bilbo chuckled, setting the flowers and mithril on his chair. Thorin snorted softly and shifted, standing with Bilbo held against him. The hobbit squeaked, legs automatically locking around Thorin's waist while his hands gripped broad, muscled shoulders. The dwarf smirked at the sound, carrying his intended to the couch where he set him down gently.

"Now I can put in the courting braid and you may do the same. I have two generic beads for now until I make one for you." Thorin sat before him on the floor, large hands engulfing Bilbo's smaller ones. 

"I've no idea how to create a bead, Thorin," the hobbit chewed his bottom lip, momentarily panicking over this new bit of information. 

"Kili and Fili can help you," Thorin soothed quickly. "Family members are allowed to help make and design things for a courting should it be needed. Even Bofur or Nori could help you if you wished it, as Bofur is one of your best friends and the brothers Ri have all but claimed you as another brother."

"Oh," all of this was making Bilbo dizzy, his hands tightening in Thorin's own. 

"You don't have to do anything yet, only once you're ready." Thorin brought Bilbo's hands up, kissing his knuckles. "For now, allow me to braid your hair." He stood, moving to sit to Bilbo's left, a tender look upon his face that the hobbit had never seen. 

"Alright," Bilbo allowed himself to smile, sitting still as those thick fingers moved to his hair. 

Thorin touched one of the braids his nephews had put in, humming in satisfaction at how well it was done, before moving to his intendeds temple. Expertly, he began to weave the braid into Bilbo's curly hair, pulling a bead from his pocket to clasp onto the end when he was finished. It wasn't quite as long as he might have liked but for now it would serve its purpose. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Bilbo's temple, moving back to brush his hand through the hobbits hair and admire his own work.

"And now you will put the same braid into my hair." Thorin moved again, sitting on Bilbo's other side so he could do the braid properly. 

Bilbo reached up to touch the braid Thorin had put in his hair, feeling it, trying to figure out how to do the same with Thorin's hair. 

"Ah.. I will guid you." Thorin realized, belatedly, that Bilbo did not know how to do a dwarven courting braid. 

Bilbo's nimble fingers first worked through the strands of surprisingly soft hair, separating the locks so he could braid them. Thorin then slowly guided him through it, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of his One putting the courting braid in. 

"It's not the best but it's decent," Bilbo sighed when he finally finished. 

"You'll perfect it before long, knowing you." Thorin teased as he felt the braid for himself. "Here, put this bead in it." He handed Bilbo a bead, his pulse speeding up as it was placed on his hair. "Now all will know we are courting," Thorin captured Bilbo's chin, locking gazes as he leaned in for a kiss, unable to keep from tasting his hobbits lips again and again.

Bilbo hardly put up a fight as it was, pressing back into the kiss eagerly, loving the scratch of Thorin's beard against his skin, how rough the dwarfs lips were against his softer ones. His eyes fluttered shut as he reached up, burying his fingers in Thorin's hair, keeping the dwarf king close to prevent him from pulling away too early. 

"I would have you, Bilbo, here and now if you allowed me." Thorin growled against his lovers mouth, kissing the very breath from the hobbit. "I would claim you as mine, tear my name from your lips as you writhe under my body." Bilbo gasped into Thorin's mouth, giving the dwarf the perfect opportunity to plunge his tongue in, dragging the other appendage into a duel.

"Thorin.. Thorin I ah need to tell you something." Bilbo pushed him away, gulping in air as they parted at last. 

"What is it?" Thorin was a little disappointed that the kiss ended so soon but the nervous look his intended wore had his attention quickly. "Ghivashel?" 

"There is something you need to know about hobbits.. Well about Took's specifically." Bilbo took a deep breath, dropping his hands from Thorin's hair to hold the dwarfs hands. "Male members of the Took bloodline have been known to possess the ability to bear children. Now, the lads told me dwarf men can do the same but for hobbits outside the Took family it's just.. Unnatural." 

Thorin, for a moment, was befuddled at first and then stunned when Bilbo's words sank in. Hobbit males, particularly those with Took blood, could bear children? Was that what his sister had been hinting at? Oh Mahal above, what joyous news! 

"You thought I would be disgusted to know this?" The tiny nod he received had him growling, pulling Bilbo tight against his chest. "Mahal no! I could never be disgusted by something like that, Bilbo. You know the males of my kind, with some difficulty, can reproduce, why should the thought of you being able to do the same repulse me?" 

"I suppose I've always had my fears due to the other hobbits finding it so unnatural." He shrugged, leaning into Thorin's calloused palm as it cupped his cheek. 

"You need not fear rejection here, Bilbo," Thorin murmured, pressing their foreheads together, more for comfort than anything else. "Any child conceived between us would be loved and celebrated."

"My ability to conceive... Would it be the only reason for your wanting to court me? Just so you could produce an heir?" The appalled look Thorin gave the hobbit made him shrink a little. 

"Bilbo, prior to your telling me, I had no idea you had such an ability. Knowing you can makes me very happy but it is and will not, be the only reason I court you." He kissed Bilbo's forehead, looking into his eyes as he rested their heads together again. "I am courting you because you are my One and I wish for you always to be by my side as my consort."

"Oh come here you big stupid dwarf." Bilbo smiled, tears stinging his eyes again at how sincere Thorin was being; it made him truly glad he'd come back to Erebor when he did. 

Even more kisses were given and taken as the two clung to one another, freeing all the pent up emotions once again. 

"Thorin, please..." The whispered plea had Thorin growling as he pulled Bilbo into his lap, pressing his hips up against the hobbits buttocks. The moan that issued from Bilbo had Thorin swearing as he tangled his fingers in the hobbits hair to pull his head back, mouth latching onto his neck. 

"As much as I very dearly want to," Thorin groaned as he sucked a mark into Bilbo's skin. "It would be in terrible taste if we did before I gave you the second or last gift." Bilbo moaned and squirmed in his lap, trembling with desire for the dwarf king. 

"Then perhaps it is best we stop?" Though it was obvious neither of them wanted to.

It was with great reluctance that they pulled apart, the pair of them flushed and panting, eyes dark with desire. Thorin wore a pleased expression as his fingers brushed the red mark now marring Bilbo's skin. 

"You're far too pleased with yourself," Bilbo blushed, reaching up to cover the hickey. 

"I'm allowed to be," Thorin's smile softened as Bilbo allowed himself to yawn. "I think we should rest a while. This has all been terribly exciting but I want you to rest." 

"Thorin.."

"No, don't argue with me. You need to rest and now is the perfect opportunity. I will rest with you." Bilbo found himself being carried again before he could protest, pouting like a petulant child as Thorin brought him to his bed chambers. He looked around, awed by how large the kings own room was. It was decorated extensively, the blues of the line of Durin prominent throughout, the kings comfort also taken into consideration. Bilbo thought it was perhaps a bit much for someone like Thorin but obviously Thorin agreed with the design, otherwise it would have been changed by now. 

Bilbo was placed down on a bed softer than his own, the furs thicker, richer even, though he shouldn't have expected anything less for a king. He watched as Thorin stripped down to his trousers and tunic, crawling into the bed with him. Realizing that he wouldn't be getting away, Bilbo settled back against the pillows, rolling his eyes at Thorin as the furs were pulled up around him.

"Rest, Bilbo, I will be right here," Thorin laid his head down as well, letting his own exhaustion take hold. 

Against his will and better judgement, Bilbo's eyes began to close, and soon the darkness swallowed him. 

~~~~

Thorin wasn't sure what frightened him more, waking to Bilbo screaming or seeing his One in tears. 

The King did what he could to comfort Bilbo, pulling him into his arms, running his hands over his back, whispering soothing words until the hobbit finally calmed, clinging to Thorin pitifully. 

"Do you wish to talk about it?" He wished Dis were with them, she would know how to do this. Thorin had very little experience with comforting people after they'd woken from a night terror. 

"Fell Winter." Was all he said and it was all Thorin needed to know to realize what was keeping his intended from getting a restful sleep. 

"Bilbo, you are safe here," he promised, swaying side to side with the hobbit. "The wolves cannot get you, they are far away. Nor will you freeze to death, not so long as the forges of Erebor burn. I will protect you, nothing will happen." Slowly, Thorin felt Bilbo relax, his grip going slack as he nodded. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Thorin," he apologized quietly. "I tried my best to not let it bother me.."

"It is hard to rid yourself of such terrible memories," Thorin responded. "I.. Still dream of the gold sickness, of when Smaug first took Erebor from us. Time heals all things but sometimes you simply need a helping hand as well. Why don't you try going back to sleep? I will remain here with you and keep vigil."

"Thank you, Thorin," Bilbo dropped his head back to the dwarfs shoulder, shyly snuggling close as his eyes slid shut. 

"I will always protect you." Thorin kissed the top of his head, watching over as Bilbo slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy freaking birthday to me! I got this update out on my birthday <3 I wanna thank everyone who's commented and followed this story so far, you guys give me life. Ah so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a treat to myself to get it out on my birthday.
> 
> Also, if there are any blaring mistakes, do tell me. Finals have made me frantic and too exhausted to read back through everything. Mahal knows I need a beta at some point
> 
> Khuzdul:
> 
> Nadad: Brother  
> Azyungel: love of loves


	16. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo tumble in the sheets

Thorin presented Bilbo with the bead two weeks later. For such a little thing, so much hard work and detail had been put into it and Bilbo was quite proud to wear it in his hair.

The formal announcement had been made not long after so that nearly all of Erebor was aware that their king was courting. Much grumbling and celebrating happened after that, coin purses being exchanged, congratulations being given. Nori and Bofur made off like bandits with how much they won and even little Ori got to fatten his own coin purse much to Dori’s displeasure and Dwalin’s amusement.

“Thorin, stop it,” Bilbo swatted Thorin’s hands as they trailed down his hips. “You’re being absolutely dreadful tonight.” Suddenly, the king’s hot mouth was against his throat, lips and beard nuzzling the tender flesh to make the hobbit squirm. 

“You say that yet you do little to actually stop me,” Thorin snorted, sucking a small mark into his burglar’s skin. “One might think you actually want me to continue.” The smirk he wore was downright devious as Bilbo smacked his shoulder, pulling a rumbling laugh from the dwarf.

“You have this terrible habit of trying to start something in places that are very improper for us to be doing such activities.” Bilbo huffed softly, reaching up to touch the fresh mark with a pout. Thorin was leaving a lot of marks lately, as though the bead weren’t enough to mark his claim, though when he asked Dis she’d told him it was a normal thing. Dwarves had this drive to stake their claim and make sure everyone knew that this was their One. So Bilbo just accepted it, though he hardly had to like it.

“We’re in the privacy of my chambers tonight, Master Baggins,” Thorin pointed out, one hand carding through the hobbits hair to tug gently.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, twisting around to catch Thorin in a sweet kiss. The dwarf responded eagerly, nipping and tugging at his bottom lip, tongue flicking out to seek entrance as he held Bilbo against him. The two broke apart for a moment to move, Bilbo straddling Thorin’s lap as he dove back into the kiss, hands moving up to bury themselves in the mass of the dwarf’s hair. He felt Thorin shudder under him as he tugged at the long strands of hair, pushing it back away from his face while simultaneously trying to pull him closer. 

Teeth clacked as they clashed, tongues waring for dominance as the heat between them became nearly stifling. Suddenly, they were wearing too much and hands and fingers were everywhere, pulling and tugging to try to get each other free of the confines of fabric.

“Thorin,” Bilbo moaned out the dwarf’s name, the sound as sweet as the honey he always smelled of. The hobbit shyly rocked his hips, getting across what he obviously couldn’t -- or wouldn’t -- put into words. Thorin smirked as he trailed his mouth down from Bilbo’s lips to his throat, sucking a few more marks and drawing a delicious mewl from his intended. Without warning, he stood and carried Bilbo to the bed, pressing him into the lush furs, hands tangling in his hair as they kissed heatedly.

The dwarven king abruptly pulled away, kneeling between Bilbo’s thighs, chuckling at the disappointed huff that said hobbit let out; it was terribly cute even if Bilbo had such a look of annoyance on his face. Thorin just smiled as he gazed down at the flushed and panting hobbit, taking in his mostly bare body. Sure, he’d seen him naked before when they bathed on the journey but now he was getting to see him in a much more intimate manner and by Mahal was he gorgeous. He’d gained back some of his former plumpness, much to Oin’s approval, though Thorin could see the underlying muscle he’d been working to build. He had a roundness to him that came from a healthy love of food that the king found very lovely. He knew, if he had Bilbo turn over, he would see the jagged scar from the orc battle a few months ago and really, he found the scar to be quite appealing. Bilbo hated it of course because “no proper hobbit had battle scars” though Thorin would always laugh remind him that he wasn’t an ordinary hobbit to begin with. He could spend all day just tracing that scar if he was allowed to.

“Are you quite done staring?” Bilbo pulled the dwarf from his reverie, a hand coming up to cup a bearded cheek. Thorin turned into the hand and kissed the palm, nuzzling Bilbo’s hand as he leaned down to kiss him again.

“I cannot help but stare,” He murmured, hands going to the hobbit’s trousers now. “You’re gorgeous, Bilbo, I cannot help myself. Besides, its the first time I’ve had you nearly in your underthings.” Bilbo blushed a bit, chuckling nervously as the reality of Thorin’s words sank in. Sure they’d done a bit of heavy petting but they always got interrupted before they could get anymore than one of their shirts off. “I think I’m entitled to a bit of staring, ghivashel.” 

Bilbo rolled his eyes and pulled him into another kiss, biting his lips, showing a bit of his impatience as he rolled his hips up against Thorin. Soon enough, he was divested of his trousers, leaving him in just his small clothes, which were also quickly removed. His cock stood proud and erect, curving towards his belly, a small pearl of pre-cum at the head. Bilbo felt an inexplicable urge to cover himself as Thorin’s eyes traveled down his body, landing on his hardened flesh, a smirk curling his lips. 

“As I said before, you are absolutely beautiful to me.” Thorin groaned in appreciation of Bilbo’s body, playing with the soft smattering of hair just below his navel that lead to his nethers. The dwarf stood from the bed, quickly getting some oil from another room for them to use, grinning at Bilbo when he returned. The hobbit blushed when he saw the vial of oil, realizing that Thorin very much meant for this to go all the way tonight. He wouldn’t complain though as he wanted it just as much as his lover did and there wasn’t any harm in some pre-marital fun. It wasn’t like it was against the law or anything.

A few more heated kisses were shared before Thorin impatiently stripped out of his own pants and small clothes, allowing Bilbo to look him over. He smirked at the wide eyed look he received, the way the hobbit’s mouth curved into a surprised little ‘o’ when those honey eyes of his landed on his cock. 

Big. That was all Bilbo could think as he stared at Thorin’s length, he was big and he was fairly thick as well.

“Will it fit?” He actually squeaked out, tearing his eyes away from his lovers impressive girth to look up into his eyes.

“I will go slow, azyungel,” Thorin promised as he leaned down, pressing the length of his body along Bilbo’s as they kissed. 

Bilbo gasped when he felt an oil slicked finger press against his rim, squirming in discomfort as it slowly spread the muscle. Vaguely, he wondered when Thorin had managed to coat his fingers though his thoughts were quickly scattered as his focus was caught on the movement of that single digit.

“You’ve got to relax,” Thorin swore softly, trying to get the hobbit to loosen up and relax so he could prepare his lover. Slowly, he felt Bilbo relax and kissed him as praise, moving his finger a bit faster and deeper.

Soon, the hobbit felt himself prepared, having taken three of the dwarf’s thick fingers, he was quite certain it was enough for him to be able to handle his cock. Thorin quickly coated himself, groaning, the head of his length nearly turning purple as he pressed up against Bilbo.

“You’re certain you are ready?” He grasped Bilbo’s hips, his lover giving him a roll of his eyes and a cute little annoyed growl.

“Yes, Thorin, for Yavanna’s sake I’m ready!” He ground against the dwarf impatiently, whimpering, a blush covering his whole body it seemed. It was adorable and kind of sexy and Thorin wanted to see it more often. At the moment though, he could only focus on burying himself inside of Bilbo, groaning as those tight muscles squeezed around him. Inch by slow inch, he pressed in, slowly burying himself until his hips were flush with Bilbo’s. Thorin watched his face the entire time, in love with the way his nose scrunched and how his face contorted with pleasure, his mouth falling open as he wrenched a moan from him.

Before long, the room was filled with the sounds of their pleasure, flesh slapping against flesh as they became one in their movements. Fingers gripped and pulled, nails digging into skin to leave angry marks, lips clashing. They even laughed when they explored some spots on one another’s bodies. It was slow and passionate, hard and fast, their coupling seeming to drag on for hours though that was just fine with them.

“Th-Thorin..!” Bilbo arched below the dwarf, his eyes fluttering as that bundle of nerves was struck within him. He dug his nails into Thorin’s shoulders, legs tightening around his waist as his back arched hard. The dwarf smirked and kissed him, swallowing the hobbit’s cries as he hit that spot over and over, feeling his lovers cock twitch between them. He was close. Good.

“Come now, why don’t you finish and let me hear you sing?” He growled into his ear, nipping at the very tip. The way Bilbo squealed and bucked in reaction had Thorin biting his lip, it was a terribly adorable reaction given their current activities. He would need to play with his ears more often when they fell to bed together in the future. Thorin whispered a few choice words to him in Khuzdul, his hips jerking hard against the hobbit, one hand moving to circle around his lovers cock. “Spill for me,” He kissed Bilbo over and over, swallowing his cries of ecstasy as the hobbit finally hit his peak.Thorin felt his lover spill between them, groaned at how his walls fluttered and clenched around him. He grabbed Bilbo’s hips and slammed into him, searching for his own release that came quickly after. He practically roared as he came, spilling himself within Bilbo without a thought of what he was doing.

“You’re heavy,” Bilbo groaned after a few moments of only their panting filling the room. For that comment, Thorin let himself sink down on top of Bilbo even more, sprawling himself out with a smirk as the hobbit pushed at him to no avail. “Thorin! I need to breathe!” 

“Oh fine,” Thorin groaned and pulled out of him slowly before rolling to the side and slinging an arm around his lover. “Was it all that you dreamed it would be?” They exchanged a few lazy kisses as they settled into each others arms. “Did I meet your expectations?”

“It was far more than I thought it would be though I’m quite sure I’ll be limping,” At the look of panic on Thorin’s face, Bilbo sighed. “You prepared me just fine, Thorin, I promise. I’ve ah.. just never had such a large partner before.” Relief flooded the dwarf kings face and he nodded, kissing a bare shoulder.   
“Rest, ghivashel, we shall bathe when we wake.” Bilbo didn’t need to be told a second time though he felt terrible that he was leaking seed all over the bed. His eyes closed though and he soon found himself fast asleep against his intended, wrapped up in the warmth and comfort of his body.

~~~~ 4 weeks later ~~~~

Bilbo was certain he’d eaten something bad, he must have, it was the only explanation for his sickness. Yes, thats it, he just ate something bad… two weeks straight.

“Describe your symptoms again,” Oin poked and prodded at Bilbo as he spoke, checking for tenderness and any other such things.

“I’ve been nauseous every morning so far,” He sighed. “Sometimes even in the middle of the day after I’ve eaten. I’ve been tired, almost like when I was going through my change, and I’ve just not felt as hungry.”

“Have you had any intimate relations?” The question caught the hobbit completely off guard and he stared at Oin as though he’d grown another head. “Laddie, I asked a question.”

“Well I don’t see how it might matter,” Bilbo frowned a little. He wanted to lie but Oin was a healer and there was nothing wrong with telling him what he and Thorin were up to. “Yes, Thorin and I have been intimate. Why? Have I gotten some disease?”

“If you count pregnancy as a disease, then yes.” 

A pause.

“I’m sorry, repeat that? I think I’ve gone a bit deaf. For a minute I thought you said-”

“Pregnancy. You are pregnant. Yes, that is exactly what I said.” Oin gave the hobbit an unamused look as he got some herbs. “That elf lord gave me some idea that hobbits males could reproduce and then I heard the prince’s talking and they told me. Oh don’t give me that look, I’m your healer, I’ve a right to know.”

Bilbo couldn’t breathe. He was pregnant. He was pregnant..

“I… nope.” Oin could only roll his eyes as Bilbo fell back against the pillows and fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally, this chapter was just an excuse for me to have a chapter full of shameless smut. :D leave a comment~
> 
> Khuzdul:
> 
> Ghivashel: Treasure of treasure
> 
> Azyungel: Love of love


	17. Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf returns and Bilbo realizes he is home

Thorin took the news of Bilbo being pregnant better than anyone expected he would, if the way he lifted the hobbit up and kissed him was anything to go by. The smile he wore was one none had seen since he was a dwarfling and Bilbo found he wanted Thorin to smile more. He hadn't wanted to set Bilbo down for quite some time after that, he'd also nearly run out and announced to the whole kingdom that his intended was expecting. 

"We've no idea how they might react," Bilbo scolded, finally wiggling out of Thorin's arms. "We're not even married yet."

"I'm sure they would be overjoyed," Thorin rumbled. "Though yes, you're right, we shouldn't just yet. There are some who might not see this as a blessing." He knew, from Nori, there were some who were against Thorin's engagement to the hobbit, thinking it a bad match, that Bilbo would bring bad luck to the line of Durin. The naysayers would be brought around eventually but for now, especially now that he knew of Bilbo's pregnancy, Thorin would increase the guard around the royal wing. 

"When it become impossible to hide, then we will announce it," Bilbo ran his fingers through Thorin's hair, playing with the courtship braid he himself had put in. "Hopefully by then we will have a wedding date set." Thorin took Bilbo's hands in his, kissing his palms, that smile returning to his lips. "Before anything though, I'd like to have Elrond come around, we've no idea what the growth rate of the babe will be." He saw Thorin scowl and rolled his eyes. "Just for my piece of mind, Thorin, besides you know you can trust him."

"Fine, we shall send for him," Thorin sighed, kissing his hobbits cheek. "For now, I wish to retire to my chambers with you." He stood and lifted Bilbo into his arms bridal style, earning a squeak of embarrassment from the hobbit. Bilbo hid his face in his hands, muttering to himself as he was carried from the healers ward back to the royal wing. Some dwarves that spotted them thought that perhaps the hobbit was still feeling ill and was too weak to walk, they thought it was sort of cute how their king treated his intended. If only they knew...

There were many nights after that when Bilbo woke and found Thorin kissing his stomach, murmuring sweet words in Khuzdul that he didn't understand. He recognized 'adad' and 'amad' and a few others but that was the extent of his knowledge. He thought it was endearing, and most nights he would feign sleep just to listen to him. Already, Thorin was in love with their child, and it warmed Bilbo's heart immensely, making him fall for the dwarf king even more. 

Then came the best surprise yet. 

"I return from a dangerous journey to find my dearest friend pregnant? What a welcome to return to!" Bilbo blushed and laughed, hugging the wizard, glad he'd returned alive, if not aged a bit more. "Bilbo Baggins, I had not expected this, I suppose you have more Took blood in you than I thought."

"I've no more Took blood in me than I do Baggins," Bilbo rolled his eyes. "It's an unexpected surprise, yes, but not entirely unwanted." 

"It's a good thing then that Lord Elrond came with me as I returned here," Gandalf chuckled. "He's speaking with Oin now I believe."

"Oh good," Bilbo sighed in relief. "I wanted him to have a look and see if we can determine how the babe will grow. This is a child with very mixed genetics."

"Any child of yours and Thorin's will be remarkable and loved," Gandalf chuckled, reaching for his pipe though he thought better of it given Bilbo's condition. "It will be interesting to see what a child of hobbit and dwarf descent will look like."

"I hope it'll be a nice perfect mix of both our features," Bilbo smiled, stroking his growing belly softly.

"I have no doubt that we will all be pleasantly surprised when the babe is born." Gandalf smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling. 

They chatted until Elrond and Oin found them, parting ways so Bilbo could go with the two to be checked over. It was quick and painless, thorough of course between the two healers.

"The pregnancy should go anywhere between the normal dwarven pregnancy rate and the norm for a hobbit pregnancy. We may be looking at about eight or nine months of gestation." Elrond finally announced after a few tense minutes, lips twitching into a soft smile. "Could be more, could be less, but let us stick with that time line for now." 

"Well, I suppose I'll know when it's time," Bilbo huffed softly. "Thank you for taking a look, Lord Elrond."

"Think nothing of it, mellon nin," he squeezed his shoulder. "When it is close to being time, I shall return again to assist with the birth. Not that I doubt Oin and the midwifes abilities, no, I just wish to be here to help if anything should happen."

"Thank you," This reassured him though he had to stop from rolling his eyes at Oin's grumbling. Bilbo bid them both a good day and headed into the main city of Erebor, more at ease with the bustle of the dwarves around him than he was in the beginning. 

It was home. 

He wasn't entirely sure when he'd started to feel at home in the mountain, it could have been that it had been home to him since he first laid eyes up the ruins, yet now it was the only place he could ever see himself calling home. He'd planned on going back to the Shire to formally hand the deed of Bag End to Primula and Drogo but now with his pregnancy, there was no way he was going to be traveling any time soon; Thorin was likely to throw a fit if he even suggested it. So his only choice was to send a letter to the Thain, though he would need to send for his possessions.

The dwarrows treated him as one of their own, talking with him as though they'd grown up as neighbors. He knew many of their names, most of their crafts and their children; dwarves did love to talk about their little ones, as he'd learned from Gloin who did it quite often on the journey. They were much friendlier now that he wore the courtship braids of their king. 

"Our majestic and protective king let you out of his sights? How shocking!" Bofur sidled up to him, arm going around his shoulders as he smoothly fell into step with Bilbo.

"Hello, Bofur, off from the mines today?" Bilbo smiled, giving the toymaker a quick squeeze. 

"Aye, though I'm heading back down tomorrow. Trying to find that perfect stone." He winked, grinning widely. 

"Why not something the same color as Nori's eyes? Or something as different and intriguing as he is?" 

"I may just do that," his eyes twinkled with happiness, his smile widening even more. "What're ya doing down here this time of day? Thought maybe you'd be back in your room resting."

"I'm not that tired yet," Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Though I'm getting there. Gandalf has returned, the ring destroyed forever, I had Elrond and Oin poking at me, Dis trying to mother me and an overly affectionate puppy wanting to play all morning." 

"Busy day and it's not even tea time yet." Bofur laughed, steering him away from the far too busy market to head back out of the city and towards the living areas. "So are you and Thorin keeping separate rooms?"

"For the time being, yes, though he spends the majority of his nights in my rooms." Bilbo blushed softly, elbowing Bofur when he started to giggle. "And what about you and Nori? Have you found a house together yet?" 

"We're looking today," Bofur stated proudly. "So I'll escort you to your room and then go off with Nori to check out a few places." Bilbo could see how happy he was, it made him happy to see his friend in such a good mood, he deserved to be happy. They all did really. "Here we are! The royal suite, your current place of residence."

"Thank you, Bofur," Bilbo gave him another squeeze before wishing him luck on looking for a house. Letting out a heavy sigh, Bilbo whipped himself up a snack and took up his favorite chair, curling up to read a book, stroking his belly the entire time. 

And that was how Dis, Fili, and Kili found him two hours later, curled up and fast asleep in his chair.

"Be good lads and get Bilbo to bed," Dis whispered to her sons, watching as they worked together to get the hobbit to bed. "Oh I remember my pregnancies, I was always so tired the first while," the dwarrowdam smiled to herself, sighing a bit. 

"Hm? Oh, I fell asleep," Bilbo woke not long after, finding himself nestled between the princes quite comfortably. The notion to just simply go back to sleep passed over him though the boys kept sleep at bay as they shifted and gently touched Bilbo's stomach, very much in awe still.

"Can't believe we're going to have a little cousin," Fili murmured, finding it hard to believe that his uncles were going to be parents. 

"I can't wait to teach him about archery!" Kili chirped, grinning as he laid his cheek on Bilbo's stomach, grinning at the hobbit. 

"Him? How do you know it'll be a boy? For all you know it could be a girl," Bilbo reached down and pet the boys' hair, tugging on their braids softly. "And you most certainly will not be teaching him or her anything about weaponry, at least not for a long time." This had both boys pouting at him. 

"The line of Durin is known for producing males, I was the very pleasant exception," Dis hummed, joining all of them on the bed. Soon, there was a rather large cuddle pile happening, all of them situated so they were touching Bilbo in some way. And Bilbo found that he wasn't at all opposed to this arrangement, quite content to be surrounded by his family. 

"Bilbo? Have we said something wrong?" Dis cast him a concerned look. 

"Huh? No, why do you ask?" He blinked, finding his vision a bit muddled. 

"You're crying," Fili frowned, offering up a handkerchief. "Have we upset you?"

"No.. No lad, these are happy tears," he laughed through his tears, sniffling as he wiped his eyes. "I have a family, one that cares about me and not the home I live in. I have the other half of my soul at last and now a child on the way, however unexpected it is." Bilbo felt all of their arms tighten around him and did his best to return the embrace. The bed dipped and he lifted his head, heart skipping a beat when he saw Thorin joining them. He looked every inch the king he was, even still wearing his crown, not bothering to remove anything as he drew them all close. 

"My One, you will always have a home and family here," Thorin whispered, kissing the top of the hobbits head. 

The group shifted to enfold Thorin into the pile, the dwarf King managing to get between his eldest nephew and his intended to wrap his arms around the hobbit. 

Yes, Bilbo decided, he was home at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know with this chapter. I hope you enjoy the extreme amount of fluff this has in it. Literally, I just wanted a chapter of fluff. A lot of these last few chapters will be utter fluff and I'm not even sorry.
> 
> I don't own anything!


	18. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors are heard and Bilbo isn't where he is supposed to be

"I had no idea you could bake such a delicious cake," Bilbo commented days later, still impressed by the cake Thorin had made for him as the second part of the hobbit courting tradition. 

"It was a recipe from my mother," Thorin shrugged, hands caressing over his lovers belly. "She adored chocolate cake and, really, it's the only decent thing I can bake without a problem. Or burning it." He wouldn't tell Bilbo about the failed attempts he'd had before he finally baked the perfect cake to present to his intended.

"Well it was a splendid cake indeed, Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo rubbed their noses together, chuckling as he was caught up in a sweet kiss. "So this just leaves the last gift."

"Yes," Thorin rumbled. "This will be a weapon as my craft is that of a blacksmith."

"Is that normal? To make a gift depending on what your craft is?"

"Yes, it's quite common," Thorin hummed. "Bombur, being a cook, created a magnificent feast for his wife when they were courting." 

"That sounds like every hobbits dream ever," Bilbo laughed, swatting at Thorin's hands as they strayed under the thick tunic he wore. "Would you quit that? I'm not a cat who needs their belly rubbed."

"I'm just very enamored by the fact that something created by the both of us is growing here." The level of awe in the dwarf kings voice was delightful, the childish wonder in his blue eyes making the hobbit smile widely. Bilbo allowed Thorin to go back to his loving caresses, unable to wipe the smile from his face as he watched him. "At some point we will need to think of names."

"I have at least one name in mind," Bilbo had been putting a lot of thought into names lately, and had determined he's found the perfect one.

"Would you mind sharing, ghivashel?"

"Frodo," Thorin tilted his head at this, obviously considering the name. 

"It has a certain ring to it," the dwarf finally grunted. "I admit I have not been able to find a fitting dwarfish name for our babe."

"We still have quite a few months before we make a final decision," Bilbo reminded him, squeaking as he was dragged onto the floor and into Thorin's very comfortable lap. Instantly, he snuggled into the other man's lap, hands curling into the fabric of Thorin's tunic.

"I cannot wait to see you round with our child," Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo, holding him close. "Bombur's wife has told me that a pregnant person glows while they carry a child and I cannot imagine you being any more radiant than you already are." 

"You've become quite sappy, Thorin, I rather miss all the brooding you normally do." The teasing was met with a soft growl and a tightening of arms around his waist. The two sat together in silence for some time, not needing words to convey how they felt but instead used small actions. A touch here, a kiss there, a small caress against a soft or bearded cheek. The moment was interrupted by the sudden materialization of Nori from some hidden path or another that led into the room. Or perhaps had came through the door, neither was very sure. 

"Your majesty, a word please?" Thorin straightened immediately, eyes narrowing. Nori only called him that when he had something of utmost importance to tell him. He excused himself, though Bilbo was very understanding as he told Thorin he had someplace else to be anyway. He'd promised to go visit Bombur's children with Bofur that day. Rather upset to be parting so soon, they promised to meet in Thorin's room later that night. 

"What news do you bring me?" Thorin finally brought his attention to the spymaster, noting with some apprehension that Nori's usual look of smug glee was gone, replaced with a more somber, grave one. 

"There have been rumors," Nori began. "Confirmed rumors, thanks to my network, that there is a group planning to move against you."

"This is not unheard of," Thorin waved a dismissive hand. 

"Yes but now they are shifting focus, they are going to target Bilbo." Nori watched as Thorin's expression went from alarm to rage within the span of mere seconds, his own facial expressions carefully masked though he was just as angry. 

"Bilbo? They are targeting Bilbo?" 

"Aye," Nori would never joke about such a thing. "There is talk that they will be making their move soon..." Both of them suddenly felt a cold chill as they realized they'd just let Bilbo walk out of the room. "I'm sure he'll be fine, he'll be with Bofur, Bombur and probably Bifur. They will keep him safe and surely none would make a move against one of the Company."

"Go, inform Dwalin, have him increase the guard," Thorin commanded. "I'll not have any harm come to Bilbo and our unborn babe." Nori nodded and slipped away, hurrying to do his king and good friends bidding. 

~~~~

Bilbo never showed up that night. 

Thorin paced in the greeting rooms much like an agitated great cat, ignoring the looks he got from his equally worried family. 

"I'm sure he's just enjoying himself and forgot the time," Dis tried to reason, her voice tight with barely concealed concern.

"That isn't like him," Thorin snapped, clenching his fists at his sides, brows knitted together. "There is a group somewhere here in Erebor that is targeting my One, for some reason that I do not know." There was a cry of outrage Fili and Kili and a look of disgust and horror from Dis. While none of Erebor was yet aware of Bilbo's pregnancy, the thought of someone targeting a bearer made many sick to their stomachs; in fact if any harm came to Bilbo, the ultimate punishment would be death for those who caused him injury. 

"I'll go and see where he is," Dwalin stood, his entire being radiating anger at the thought of their hobbit being harmed in any way. Just as he was about to leave though, a very pale and very frantic Bofur rushed in. "Was just about to come find you."

"Thank Mahal.." Bofur sighed, obviously having been running through the mountain to get there. "Bilbo never showed up this afternoon. At first I thought maybe he'd decided to spend the day with Thorin but then I knew he'd been wanting to meet the wee ones since the caravan arrived and I started to feel something was wrong. I should have come sooner but I just waited and waited thinking he would show up and he never did."

Thorin was shaking at this point, his eyes so dark and stormy that no one in the room dare meet his gaze. They all watched though as he walked towards a desk full of parchment, everyone flinching a little as he sent everything crashing to the ground, a shout of pure rage leaving him. 

"I never should have let him go!" Thorin let out a string of Khuzdul swears, blaming himself for Bilbo's disappearance. 

"I'll send out the entire guard," Dwalin growled. "I'll not let any of them rest until we've found Bilbo." Thorin only gave a nod of faint acknowledgement before the other dwarf was gone.

"We're going to look too," Kili jumped to his feet, a determined look upon his face. Fili joined his brother, nodding, agreeing with him. They clasped hands, worried and wanting to help their uncle. 

"Go with Dwalin, find Bilbo," Thorin whispered, dismissing his sister-sons. The two bowed and scrambled after Dwalin, grabbing their weapons as they did. 

"I will join the search," Dis decided, standing up from her chair. "And don't you dare talk me out of it, nadad, Bilbo has become a great friend of mine and he is family."

"I know you wouldn't listen even if I tried," Thorin sighed, shoving his hands through his hair. "Bofur, I need you to, as discreetly as possible, go inform the Company of what's happened. I want everyone looking and I want Nori to send out his spies to see if anyone knows where Bilbo could have been taken." The miner nodded, scurrying off to inform everyone and help the search effort. 

Erebor would be turned upside down if that was what it took to find Bilbo. 

~~~~

In one of the deepest caverns, far below Erebor, Bilbo awoke to a sharp pain in his head. 

"Have a nice nap, hobbit?" Bilbo suddenly wished he'd remained passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh... I have no excuse for this.


	19. Crimes Against the Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin will stop at nothing to get Bilbo back.

By dawn, every guard and spy in Erebor was searching the mountain, looking for Bilbo, all of them hoping to find him alive and uninjured. 

"Has anyone found anything?" Thorin growled, meeting up with Dwalin just outside the main halls. The king of Erebor was dressed in full battle regalia, crown set upon his brow, looking as though he was about to march into war again though this was just as well. Walking into what was possibly a highly volatile hostage situation involving his pregnant One and some very angry dwarves was almost the same as marching into battle against Orcs. Whoever had kidnapped his hobbit obviously had a death wish and Thorin had half a mind to grant it and send them to be judged in Mahal's halls. 

"Aye," Dwalin gave a sharp nod. "Bring him here," Thorin watched as a stout dwarf was brought forward, his hair done up in a complicated knot of braids. 

"Gurthu, son of Gurthul, my King." The dwarf bowed to him. 

"What information do you have?" Thorin kept his voice low, commanding, as he drew himself up to his full height before the dwarf. 

"Not information, my lord, but evidence," he swallowed and nervously held out his fist. "I found it at the entrance to some of the old ruby mines." Opening his hand, Gurthu showed them what he held, drawing a sharp curse from those that were there. 

In his open palm sat the courting bead Thorin had made for Bilbo. 

Thorin would have sunk to his knees if not for Dis and Dwalin at his sides, lending him their strength. He reached forward and plucked the bead from the other dwarf's hand with the utmost care, placing it in one of the inner pockets of his surcoat. He let out a slow breath, nodding his thanks to the dwarf, unable to voice how grateful he was for even a little bit of information. 

"Dismissed, you will have a reward brought to your home," Thorin murmured, watching the dwarf bow and scurry away. "I want the mines searched, but do not send many down there, those mines are old and unstable. Too many dwarves might cause the whole shaft to collapse, trapping the kidnappers with Bilbo if he is in fact down there. Call Nori back, I want one or two of his own men to scout ahead, they likely know the passages better than some of the miners." 

Dwalin nodded and quickly strode away, signaling for some of his men to follow. 

Dis, also dressed in full armor, moved from her spot beside Thorin to in front of him, grabbing his shoulders firmly. 

"We have our first lead, nadad, we will get him back safely," Dis assured him. "Those bastards will pay with their lives." 

"I just want him back, namadith," Thorin let out a shaking breath. "I want him safe and I want my unborn babe safe." 

"And we will get him back," Dis kissed his forehead before knocking theirs together. "Now, let us go and get your burglar back." Thorin gave a tight smile and nodded, turning to make his way towards Erebor's mines. 

~~~~

"We should just kill 'im and get it over with," one of the dwarves growled. "If we keep waiting, the guards will find us an' kill us all!"

"You running yer mouth is what's gonna get us caught, Felek!" The other dwarf snarled, turning his attention back to their battered captive. "Such a pathetic thing you are, halfling, not fit to be the kings consort. I don't know what he sees in you, you can't even give him a child!" He stepped on Bilbo's fingers, smiling cruelly as it tore a broken cry from the hobbit. There was a satisfying crunch that told the dwarf some of Bilbo's fingers were broken and he laughed, pulling his foot back to kick at the small creature again. "The dragon should have eaten you, otherwise our king should have beheaded you for that betrayal." He knelt, brandishing a fine knife, pressing it against Bilbo's throat, nicking the skin there. "I should finish the job."

"Why are you doing this?" Bilbo rasped, spitting out some blood that had pooled in his mouth. 

"Because we want the king to realize how foolish he is being by picking someone like you as consort! You will sully the name of Durin! What use are you if you cannot even provide him an heir? You're not even nobility, the other dwarf lords will think the king a laughing stock for marrying a commoner."

Bilbo flinched with each word spoken, feeling as though a rift had opened and swallowed him whole. They were right and they were wrong, especially concerning giving Thorin a child; though Bilbo being pregnant wasn't exactly common knowledge so he could not fault them he supposed. 

"All you are is a bed warmer until he meets the right dwarrow." Bilbo shut his eyes as the knife pressed harder against his throat, sending a prayer to Yavanna and Mahal. 

"You'd be wise to stay your tongue before I cut it from your mouth." 

The knife was suddenly taken away as a shriek of outrage left Bilbo's captors. 

"I should kill you both for treason against the crown," Thorin spoke calmly enough though when Bilbo opened his eyes, he could see the barely concealed tremors of rage. 

The two dwarves shouted in Khuzdul, obviously trying to defend their actions though it only seemed to enrage the members of the company who'd arrived with Thorin. 

"You know nothing," Thorin spat. "For your crimes, you will be locked up and your fates decided by the council this afternoon. Your beards will be taken as the first part of your punishment." As he spoke, Dwalin and his men moved forward to bind the dwarves and put shackles on them. His eyes went to Bilbo, his anger growing at the sight of the blood covering him. "Fili, Kili, get Bilbo and take him to the healers wing." 

The princes moved to do as their uncle bade, throwing dirty looks at the two dwarves as they went. They picked up the hobbit, Fili getting him on his back, and hurried out of the cave they were in. Thorin and Dis turned on heel, the king barking out orders as they went. 

Thorin would make an example of them and show all those who would dare oppose him just what would happen should any other try to harm what was his or chose to speak against him again. 

He parted from Dwalin once they were out of the mines, leaving Dis to deal with the criminals. He trusted her to carry out the removal of their beards.

When he arrived in the healers wing, he found Bilbo asleep on one of the cots, his injuries treated and bandaged much to his relief. 

"How is he?" Thorin sat on the edge of the cot, brushing aside a few stray curls from his burglars face. His hair was getting longer which pleased the king as he'd soon be able to put in proper braids.

"He's shaken and a little banged up but he's fine. I gave him some poppy to put him to sleep and numb his pain." Oin reported, moving and mixing a few poultices. "The baby is perfectly safe as well despite what the bruises on his belly might show." Thorin's jaw tightened at this, eyes narrowing as he gently pulled Bilbo's tunic up to look at the blooming bruises. 

"I'll have their heads," he muttered darkly. Fixing Bilbo's tunic, Thorin stood and stormed out, headed for the council chambers.

~~~~ 

Bilbo groaned as he awoke later that night, eyes fluttering as the light of the candles finally hit his lids. He felt rather nauseous, groaning a bit louder as he sat up, his whole body aching. As the memories of the day came forth, he found himself reaching for the conveniently placed bucket beside the cot and emptying the contents of his stomach. 

"Bilbo? Oh thank Mahal." Arms wound about him, a hand rubbing his back as he continued emptying his stomach. When he was finished, he leaned against Dis, panting quietly, eyes wet with tears. "It's alright now, you're safe."

"The baby?" Setting the bucket down, his hands fluttered to his stomach, hissing in pain.

"Your babe is fine, perfectly fine." Dis assured, rocking side to side gently, soothing the hobbit. "The dwarves that harmed you have been brought to justice and sent to Mahal for further judgement." She saw Bilbo's face blanch and feared he would become sick again. 

"Did... Did Thorin...?"

"Yes. He did what was needed, they committed serious crimes against the crown." She pursed her lips and rubbed his back. "Harming a bearer or a pregnant female is a serious offense, Bilbo. Children are very precious to the dwarrow people, as so few are ever conceived and fewer make it to be birthed. Do not fear though, we will ensure your little one is safe, even if it means convincing Thorin to accept Thranduil's help." This made the both of them smile, chuckling quietly. "Now, do you feel well enough to move? Thorin would feel much better once you are back in your rooms. I know you'll be against it but you're to have one of the company with you at all times when you are outside your rooms, the other option is you attend all of Thorin's duties with him. Which would work out seeing as you'll be doing that when you are officially wed and crowned consort."

"I'll take the first option for now," Bilbo grimaced. He stood, carefully, and walked with Dis, nodding to Oin as they left. He was glad to be out of there and going back to his room where Thorin was likely waiting. "Thank you, Dis, and have a goodnight," Bilbo gave her a ginger hug and disappeared into his room only to be swept up into a pair of strong, steely arms. 

"Bilbo, thank Mahal you are awake and safe." Before Bilbo could say a word, he was whisked to the bed and thoroughly checked over, the dwarfs rough hands gentle as he prodded at Bilbo's ribs and fluttered over his growing belly. 

"Thorin, I'm fine now please stop," Bilbo gently pushed Thorin's hands away, sighing as he straightened his clothes. "All I want to do right now is lay in bed with you and sleep. Is that too much to ask?"

"Not at all, ghivashel," Thorin relaxed, smiling gently at his beloved One's demands. "Come then, we shall change into our night clothes and lay together." He paused in his speaking, watching Bilbo slowly move about and change clothes. "Bilbo?"

"Yes, Thorin?" The hobbit looked to him, eyes betraying how exhausted he was. It pained Thorin greatly to know his One was in some sort of distress, his body hurting, and there was nothing he could do but apply the ointments. 

"The council knows about the pregnancy, I had to tell them. I trust you understand why?"

"Yes, I understand," Bilbo sighed, pulling his night shirt on gingerly. "Now that they know, we should maybe start thinking about telling the rest of Erebor? Perhaps have Nori start by spreading a rumor."

"That could work," oh how he adored how Bilbo thought of such things. It could be quite fun to see such a rumor fly about his kingdom. And while the rumor spread, he could finish his final gift for Bilbo. "We shall talk more about it tomorrow." He stood and started to shed his heavy outer clothes, leaving only his tunic and trousers on. He didn't want to leave Bilbo to change clothes, not wanting him to be alone after such a traumatic incident. 

Once Bilbo was changed, Thorin drew him into his arms and into the bed, piling the furs on top of them. 

"Rest now, you will be safe in my arms this night." Thorin kissed his forehead, hearing a soft snore that drew a chuckle from him. Asleep already though it honestly didn't surprise him. They'd all had a long day and deserved a good long rest. 

Tomorrow was a new day and Thorin hoped it would be better than this one had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late. I'm having trouble focusing and I'll be going away next week so I won't have much time to write. I promise just fluff the next few chapters, no more of this angst.
> 
> As always, if there are any blaring mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> Khuzdul: 
> 
> Ghivashel: treasure of treasures


	20. Dwarves can be Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some shameless smut and fluff.

Bilbo sighed and smiled, chuckling to himself as he woke to find Thorin sliding his forge roughened hands over the considerable swell of his belly. It was summer now and that meant Bilbo was just a few months away from giving birth, or so they guessed. He grew larger by the day and while it was a joy to many to see, Bilbo felt otherwise.

His back hurt, his feet hurt, his ankles were constantly swollen and he was always tired and craving odd foods. He was miserable and happy all at once.

Thorin, being the ever attentive lover that he was, would bow to nearly every one of his intended’s demands, no matter how ridiculous it seemed to others. Most would tease Thorin for going out of his way like that, especially since he was king, but others understood his determination to please Bilbo and make him as comfortable as possible, pregnancy was no easy thing after all.

It would so happen, that when Thorin pulled his hand away, Bilbo let out a little gasp that immediately had the king’s attention, eyes wide and frantic with worry.

“The baby kicked!” The relief he saw on Thorin’s face and in his body had the hobbit chuckling as he sat up, grabbing one of Thorin’s hands to place it on his belly. “Just wait a moment…” The look of awe and pride that shone on Thorin’s face was well worth the bit of pain when the baby kicked right under the dwarf’s hand. “The baby is quite strong, I fear he will take after you.”

“He is strong like both of us,” Thorin grunted, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s belly. “I cannot wait to meet our little dwarfling.”

“Dwobbit,” Bilbo smirked. “Its a strange name, yes, but I rather like it. The lads thought of it a few days ago and I find it rather fitting.”

“Dwobbit, hobbit, dwarf, whatever our child is, I will love him no matter what.” Thorin hummed, pulling Bilbo close to him. Hands wandered as soft kisses were exchanged, little protest being given as clothes were stripped away.

“It is far too early in the day,” Bilbo groaned though the protest was only half-hearted as Thorin’s lips blazed a trail down his chest.

“It’s never too early for me to worship your body,” Thorin gave a throaty chuckle, pulling himself away to reach over to the bedside table for the oil. Bilbo made a small noise, pulling on Thorin’s hair, dragging him up into a slow, burning kiss that left the both of them breathless.

Thorin made sure to put a few pillows under the hobbit to support his back and make things more comfortable as he prepared his lover, loving the way he seemed to glow in the light of the candles. He was utterly gorgeous and it nearly broke his control. Once prepared, Bilbo seemed to have other ideas on how things were going to go, shoving at Thorin’s chest to press the dwarf down into the bed, straddling his hips with a smirk. 

“I’ve found this position to be much easier on my body,” Bilbo blushed, pressing his hands against Thorin’s stomach. The dwarf nodded, loving the look of bliss on his lovers face as he pressed into him, hands going to the hobbits hips to hold him steady.

The two made love slowly, taking their time, in no real rush to finish, just enjoying one another and laughing together, becoming breathless. Words of love were whispered and growled, lips claimed and skin marked but never did they speed up, keeping the pace slow and steady. They came together with echoing cries, clutching one another, Bilbo’s back arched, showing off the wonderful curve of his belly. Thorin couldn’t help but lean up and place a kiss just above his belly button as they came down from their high, gently rolling over to put Bilbo on his side.

“Who knew Thorin Oakenshield could be such a gentle person in bed,” Bilbo teased, giggling at the huff he got in response.

“Yes well lets keep that between us shall we?” Thorin groused as he kissed Bilbo soundly on the mouth.

“I’ll think about it but for now, I’d very much like to clean up and go walk outside. I’ve heard the weather is nice and I need some fresh air.” Bilbo pulled away, needing some help as he sat up and got off the bed. Thorin gladly helped him to wash up, chuckling a bit at how upset it made Bilbo that he could hardly clean himself these days. 

“Just a few more months, it’ll all be worth it,” He promised, kissing the hobbit again as he helped him to dress.

Most would find it hard to believe that dwarves could be so gentle, especially a dwarf like Thorin, but underneath their hard exteriors, most dwarves were just giant cuddly bears who were very protective and loving of those they could call family. 

The royal couple made their way through Erebor, unable to take more than a few steps without being greeted, or in Bilbo’s cause, fawned over and offered gifts for the babe or for Bilbo himself to make him more comfortable. Other times, he was given advice, which he eagerly took up. Thorin was more than a bit embarrassed when the dames started telling stories about their own pregnancies. They always chose to tell the stories when he was around, never when Bilbo was alone, it was like they’d planned it.

“It was nice of Bombur and his wife to give us that chair,” Bilbo hummed as they sat outside in the grass.

“Indeed it was,” Thorin rumbled. “It will be good for your back, I suspect.” Bilbo made a noise of agreement, leaning on Thorin with a sigh of content. “You should write to the Thain soon.”

“Hm? I suppose I should, yes,” Bilbo had been putting it off, especially with all the wedding preparations going on. He was just far too busy and, most days, far too tired to sit down and properly write a letter to the Thain.

“You could ask Ori to write it,” Thorin mused softly, lazily braiding some of Bilbo’s hair. “He’d be more than happy to help you know.”

“I might just do that,” Bilbo sighed softly. “Keep that up, it feels nice.” The chuckle he received in response made him smile.

Truly, life was wonderful right now.

~~~~

“The royal family is keeping my business running, I swear!” Dori laughed as he measured Bilbo for yet another new set of clothes. “Thanks to you, my shop has received a great amount of attention, so I suppose I should thank our esteemed king putting a baby in you, lad.” Bilbo blushed and swatted at Dori’s arm, twisting to shoot a glare at Nori who was sitting in the corner, snickering softly.

“I’m glad I could help, I suppose,” Bilbo sighed, clearing his throat, cringing as the baby made his bladder into a punching bag. “Ah… could I be excused a moment?” Dori seemed to understand and nodded, stepping aside so Bilbo to waddle off to the privy. When Bilbo returned, he swore he heard Dori asking Nori when he and Bofur were going to give him nieces and nephews. “I think Dwalin and Ori might beat Nori out.”

“Don’t remind me,” Dori snapped, still upset over it all. “There had better be no child before they are officially wed, or Dwalin can say goodbye to his hammer!” Both Bilbo and Nori had to contain their laughter lest they get an earful from Dori.

“Just have Nori or Ori bring the clothes to me when they are done, Dori, thank you.” Bilbo hugged the elder dwarf with a smile, or at least he tried to. His belly got in the way a lot these days.

Bofur popped up as Bilbo and Nori walked, happily putting an arm around the both of them. Bilbo leaned into him, smiling, relaxing against his best friend as they walked and made idle chatter.

“We could stay a while, keep ya company while Thorin is at council?” Bofur smiled when they arrived at Bilbo’s rooms.

“Thank you but I must decline,” Bilbo smiled, trying his best not to yawn. “I’m exhausted,” That was all he needed to say for the two dwarves to understand. They bid him a good day and waited until he disappeared into his room before leaving.

Bilbo found a plate of sweets waiting for him with a note from Thorin saying to enjoy himself, a chuckle pulling from the hobbit’s throat as he read it. More than likely, the lads and Dis had helped him prepare the sweets but he was no less thankful for his lovers thoughtfulness. Nibbling on one or two, he soon climbed into bed, shifting onto his side as he hugged a pillow, Frerin joining him with a happy whine. He pet the much larger pup and kissed his wet nose, receiving a kiss in return from the pup.

“Nap time now,” He hummed, the dog knowing exactly what that meant. Frerin, smart dog that he was, pulled some furs up and over Bilbo before settling by his feet, whining and woofing happily as he was praised for the good job he’d done.

And that was how Fili and Kili found him later, the two happily stripping from their formal wear to join their pregnant uncle Bilbo for a well deserved nap.

Oh yes, life was grand.

“Love you lads.” 

“Love you too, Uncle Bilbo.”

Even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey look, fluffy smut goodness.


	21. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets the birthday gift of a life time.

Bofur smiled as he helped Bilbo sit down, the two having just come from a check up with Oin and the returned Lord Elrond. From what the elf lord had told them, Bilbo was mere days from giving birth to his precious cargo. This was one of the few times Bilbo was technically allowed to bs up and walking, as the two healers had put him on bed rest. 

"Thank you for your help, Bofur, I'm not sure I would have made it on my own," Bilbo admitted with a groan as the dwarf helped him prop his swollen feet up. 

"It's not a problem, lad," Bofur gave a jovial smile. "Ya look like yer right ready ta explode!"

"I certainly feel that way," Bilbo rubbed his stomach, chuckling when the babe within gave a barrage of kicks. Bofur gave the hobbit a look, silently asking to feel, to which Bilbo gave him the go ahead and smiled as Bofur eagerly fluttered his hands over his belly, his eyes wide when the baby kicked. 

"I'll never get over that," Bofur whistled. "It's amazing, really it is."

"It's not so amazing when the baby decides to wake you up in the early hours of the morning by using your bladder as a punching bag." Bilbo grumped, the two of them sharing a laugh. 

"Well, I've got to go," Bofur sighed and stood, stretching out his arms. He very much wanted to stay but he had a mining operation to look over that day. "I'm sure the lads will be here to bother ya soon, and if not them then Thorin." He waved and slipped out, leaving Bilbo to his tea and books. 

The hobbit stood with a lot of difficulty, waddling to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea and pull a plate of scones out for himself. So absorbed in his tasks was he that he hardly noticed the heavy footfalls of a dwarf as they entered the room and so was rightfully startled when a pair of arms wound around his large middle. 

So was he really at fault for giving the King Under the Mountain a bloody nose? 

"You've a harder head than I first thought, ghivashel," Thorin chuckled, sounding a bit nasally as he held his nose to stop the bleeding. "I think it's harder than Dwalin's."

"Yes, well, don't sneak up on me," Bilbo huffed, blushing with embarrassment. He cleaned up his lovers face and checked his nose to see if the bleeding had stopped, relieved that he hadn't actually broken that endearing hawk nose of Thorin's. "Oh? And here I thought you had the hardest head of all the dwarrows."

"You'd be surprised," Thorin wiped the blood from his hands. "You know you're not supposed to be on your feet so much. I'm fairly sure aside from your appointments, you're supposed to be on bed rest."

"Thorin... I'm fine," he sighed heavily, pouring hot water into a cup. 

"That elf and Oin have both told you that you are to be on bed rest. The babe is larger than what I've been led to believe is normal for hobbit children. It's putting a lot of stress on your body and I'll not have you or the babe in danger because of you being stubborn." His face was a mask of calmness but it did little to hide the annoyance and concern in his voice.

"I'm not helpless, Thorin!" Bilbo spat, throwing the towel down, rounding on the dwarf. "I understand you're concerned but there are some things that I just cannot let others do for me! I cannot just sit still, Thorin, I need to be up and moving!"

"No one said you were helpless, Bilbo," Thorin tried to sooth him. "I just do not want you to stress your body so much that you go into early labor."

"So what if I do? I'm days away from giving birth anyway!"

"I don't want to lose you, do you understand that?!" Thorin finally exploded, all the stress and worry coming to a head. "If I lost you, I would go mad!" He reached out and grabbed Bilbo's shoulders, drawing him as close as he could given how pregnant the hobbit was. "You are my One, Bilbo, the other half of me. Do you understand that?" Slowly, he gripped Bilbo's chin and lifted his head, blue eyes meeting honey. "I love you, Bilbo Baggins, and I would see to it that you and our babe make it through the birth alive and healthy."

"Thorin..." Bilbo made a pitiful noise as he pressed his face into the dwarfs chest. "I'm sorry for snapping and yelling like that. It's just my emotions and the pregnancy.."

"It's alright, I understand," Thorin shushed him, stepping back to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry for yelling as well, kurdel. I'm under a lot of pressure right now and I'd never dare take it out on you but your words struck a nerve." Bilbo mumbled another apology. Thorin drew him into a kiss, the action doing more for them than words ever could. "I am being serious though, you need to sit down and relax. I will bring you your tea and scones." 

Without another complaint, Bilbo shuffled to the bed, needing Thorin's help to climb into it. While he didn't say it, he was grateful for Thorin's help and attentions.

"I've another council meeting to attend, will you be alright?" Thorin kissed the top of Bilbo's head as they lay together an hour later. 

"Hm? Yes, yes, I'll be fine. Ori will be by soon anyway with Dwalin so I'll be quite safe." Bilbo waved his hand dismissively, humming quietly as he kissed the center of his lovers chest. 

"If you're certain. If anything happens, have Dwalin come to me immediately, the council will understand if I need to dismiss them early." Thorin rumbled, letting his concern show once more for the hobbit. 

With a bit of shifting, they managed to untangle themselves from one another, Thorin helping to prop Bilbo up against the pillows. Once he was sure the hobbit was comfortable, he took his leave with a few murmured words of affection, passing Ori and Dwalin on his way out. 

"Mahal above, I don't know what I'll do if you pop while we're here." Dwalin raised an eyebrow at the heavily pregnant hobbit. 

"Baby isn't due for another few days," Bilbo assured, hugging Ori as the dwarf happily joined him on the bed. "So don't go worrying yourself. Besides, if Frodo does decide to join us in the world, I'm sure you'll make a lovely midwife." Bilbo wasn't sure he'd ever seen Dwalin go that shade of white before. It brought a smile to both he and Ori's faces as they sat together. 

"I knitted a few more things for the baby," Ori blushed as he dug in his shoulder bag, pulling out the hat and mitts he'd made for the coming newborn. "And for you too of course! Bearer and baby need a matching set." He grinned as he pulled out mitts and a hat for Bilbo. "For when it starts getting really cold anyway. Oh, isn't your birthday coming up?" 

"Is it? You know, I've quite forgotten, I've been so busy preparing for the baby. I really ought to be ashamed of myself." Bilbo blushed though he sighed and shook his head. "Wouldn't it be something if the baby came on my birthday? Oh what a gift that would be!"

"With the luck that you have, it'll come exactly then," Dwalin grunted, earning a roll of eyes from Bilbo. 

The three fell into an easy conversation, chatting, laughing, and joking as though they'd been friends all their lives. 

Bilbo couldn't be happier, unable to believe sometimes that he had such amazing friends, so caring and supportive. It brought tears to his eyes at times, as he thought back on all the years he'd missed out on such things just because he was different from other hobbits. He wished that his extended family could just be happy for him for once but he knew that if he told them about the pregnancy, they would surely shun him for his choice; no doubt Lobelia would be the loudest amongst the protestors. 

"Bilbo, you've got that look on your face, the look you get you're thinking really hard." Ori broke through Bilbo's darker thoughts, bringing him back to the present. "What were you thinking about?" 

"Nothing, Ori, nothing at all," he smiled gently, trying to assure his friend. 

"It's never nothing with you, lad," Dwalin drawled, giving him a pointed look. 

"I was thinking about my relatives is all," Bilbo shrugged. "I'm just thinking about how much I've missed out on. I never really had friends growing up you see, since I was seen as so odd among my peers. So I only really had my parents and my distant Took cousins when they visited. So now, being here in Erebor, a place where my oddness is accepted, a place where I have friends that care for and support me... It's sometimes quite a lot to take in. And it makes me realize what I've missed out on as a child." Bilbo wiped at a few stray tears, unprepared for the hug that he received from both Ori and, surprisingly, Dwalin.

"You'll never be alone, not with the lot of us around," Ori gave his shoulders a squeeze. 

"And if any of your relatives has anything nasty to say about you or your babe, they'll answer to me." Dwalin meant it as a promise and Bilbo knew he'd make good on it given the chance. 

"Thank you," Bilbo squeezed them both in return. 

Dwalin and Ori remained with Bilbo even after the hobbit had fallen asleep, watching over him, neither wanting to stray too far in case anything happened. But alas, no excitement was to be had this day and no baby to be seen. 

~~~~

It was the morning of September 22nd when Bilbo realized that the baby was ready to be born. He was having breakfast with Dwalin, Ori, Bofur, and Nori, the four of them having paraded into his room for a birthday breakfast while Thorin attended his duties. It was Bofur who first noticed the contorted expression on their hobbits face and the way he clutched at his belly. 

"Bilbo? Ya alright?" Bofur reached around and placed a hand on his back, rubbing gently to try and sooth any pain. 

"I'm quite sure I'm going into labor," Bilbo pursed his lips, looking as though he'd sucked on a lemon. 

Several things happened after that. 

Ori, sweet Ori, let out a colorful swear in Khuzdul that would, in any normal circumstance, make Nori grin though this time it only garnered a quick glance. 

Nori swore as well as he shot up and paced before realizing he needed to go and hunt down Thorin and alert Oin and Elrond. 

Dwalin's reaction was the one Bilbo would never forget. The big burly dwarf was in full panic mode, tugging at his hair and asking again and again if Bilbo needed anything while they waited. He was extremely gentle as he attempted to make the hobbit comfortable, helping him to move and recline. 

Bofur was the calmest of them all, cleaning up their breakfast and getting out the towels that he knew Oin and the midwives would ask for when they arrived. 

"Dwalin, for the last time, I'm fine as I am," Bilbo shoved the hulking dwarf away, wincing as a contraction hit him. 

"Dwalin, don't smother him!" Ori tugged his intended away, scolding him and muttering something about being just as bad as Dori. 

It wasn't very long before Thorin came rushing in on the heels of Oin, Elrond, and the midwives. He was half-mad with worry, eyes wide as he searched the room for his intended; some were a tad afraid that he might draw Orcrist if they got too close. 

"Bilbo!" He fell to his lovers side when he saw him, grasping his hand to kiss his knuckles and then his lips. 

"Don't you start fussing as well," Bilbo groaned softly, squeezing his hand. "I'm fine for now, just having contractions." Thorin nodded and focused all of his attention on Bilbo as the others were ushered out so the healers could do their work. It would be a long while yet before the real challenge would begin.

Hours went by and soon Thorin found himself being thrown out, Bilbo's screams ringing in his ears. He'd tried his best to help his intended through the pain but he'd proved himself to be rather useless in that aspect, receiving an earful and a nearly crushed hand for his efforts. He soon found himself surrounded by the rest of the company and his sister, all of them giving silent support and weak smiles as they listened to Bilbo swear and scream. 

"I should be in there with him," Thorin's bounced his knees, staring at the door intently, as though staring would somehow open it for him. He was tense, and rightly so. Bilbo was in pain birthing their child and he couldn't be in there to give him support, it was killing him. 

"It's better that you're not," Dori hummed. "We don't need you cutting off any heads just because the babe doesn't magically pop out of our burglar."

Thorin scowled at him, ignoring the snickers from the others around them. 

All chatter ceased as the door opened and a midwife popped out, asking for Dis to come in. Everyone noticed immediately that Bilbo's screams had quieted, which made the dwarves nervous. Was their hobbit alright?

"Only Lady Dis for now," The midwife looked pointedly at Thorin. "At least until we get Bilbo and the baby cleaned up." All of the gathered dwarves seemed to breathe a sigh of relief in unison. They were both alright.

It was another few minutes before Oin and Elrond stepped out, inviting Thorin in to see his intended and child. They advised the others to enter one at a time and only after the person before them left, though for now they were to give the new family some space. 

The dwarves all clapped Thorin on the back as he stood and stumbled forth, feeling like he was in a dream as he entered Bilbo's chambers. Ever so slowly, he made his way inside, eyes locked on the bed, barely taking notice of his sister off to the side. His voice failed him at first when he reached the side of the bed and looked over his lover, taking in how pale and exhausted he looked though it didn't escape the dwarf that Bilbo was indeed smiling. When Bilbo looked up at him, Thorin fell into the chair conveniently placed behind him, no longer able to stand on his own as he looked upon his lovers glowing face, the happiness that radiates from him nearly overwhelming. 

"We have a son," Bilbo whispered, fresh tears coming to his eyes. He shifted his arms and it was then that Thorin caught sight of the bundle that his lover held against his bare, sweaty chest. With shaking hands, the dwarf king reached forward and pushed aside the blanket, eyes widening at the sight of his beautiful son. Delicately, he touched the tuft of dark hair atop the babies head, the action causing the baby to stir and whimper as he opens the bluest eyes Thorin had ever seen. 

"Hello, Frodo," Thorin managed to choke the words out, voice thick with emotion. 

"Want to hold him?" Bilbo smiled, chuckling at the bewildered and terrified look on Thorin's face. "I know you know how to hold a baby, Dis told me already." Thorin threw an accusatory look at Dis who only smiled in return. "Come on, up in the bed."

Thorin heaved himself up from his chair, fighting with his boots a moment before they were off, and climbed into the bed, adjusting himself so that he could hold his son without an issue. Once settled, Bilbo slowly transferred Frodo into his fathers arms, watching the dumbstruck look that his lover wore once the baby was settled. 

"He's quite large for a hobbit child but smaller than a dwarf child," Bilbo whispered, leaning his cheek on Thorin's shoulder. 

"He's absolutely perfect," Thorin whispered, able to fit Frodo in the crook of one arm. The two sat there comfortably, just watching their son as he drifted in and out of sleep. The members of the company came and went, all of them congratulating the proud new parents; Dori and Bifur were nearly in tears when they left. 

Dis left to get some milk for the baby, promising to return as quickly as she could. Though upon her return, she found Bilbo and Thorin leaning into one another fast asleep, Frodo tucked carefully into Bilbo's arms fast asleep as well. Deciding not to wake them, the princess left the bottle on the bedside table, smiling as she crept out. She wished she could have Ori sketch the sight but she figured there would be many more opportunities in the future. 

For now, they could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, here's the sorta last chapter. There's gonna be an epilogue and all cuz we still gotta see to it that Bilbo and Thorin get married and stuff!
> 
> Also, I apologize for any blaring mistakes. A lot of this was written at 3 am this morning. And I have no beta to go over my work.
> 
> And if you haven't yet, mosey on over and check out my new work which you can find here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4194219/chapters/9473835


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**~5 years later~**

Bilbo and Thorin's wedding was one for the history books as being the biggest wedding in possibly all of Middle Earth. Many came to see the King Under the Mountain marry his One and congratulate them, wishing them many years of happiness together and blessings for more children in the future. Even Thranduil attended the wedding, bringing offerings and gifts, mostly for the new little prince Frodo (elves apparently all had soft spots for children, no matter the species). No one missed how Bard and Thranduil exchanged glances throughout the ceremony.

Thorin had been decked out in all of the finery in the kingdom, looking for all the world like the regal king that he was. Bilbo had been dressed similarly for the wedding though he complained afterwards about how much the clothing weighed on him and how he could have done without all the jewelry. The one thing he did not argue against was the simple gold circlet of leaves and acorns that Thorin had made specifically for him as consort. It had brought tears to the hobbits eyes though he'd forced himself not to cry, it wasn't the right time for tears just yet.

The ceremony was as one would expect, long and with words that many who were not dwarves could not understand though if a dwarrow was feeling generous, they would translate to their neighbor. Dis and the company had been standing on either side of Bilbo and Thorin, the elder dwarrows not even bothering to mask their tears as the ceremony went on. 

It wasn't at all surprising though that some people weren't paying attention to the ceremony, their attention instead on the baby that Dis was holding. Frodo was the center of attention despite his fathers being the ones getting married.

In the end, cheers and a roaring round of applause went up when the couple said their 'I do's' and kissed, the crowd swarming the king and his consort.

To this day, it remained a beacon of joy to many of Erebor's inhabitants.

"Frodo, I thought I told you no weapons!" Bilbo snatched the knife from his son's hands, huffing and hiding it in the waist band of his trousers. "Where did you even get that from?" 

Frodo shuffled his hobbit-y feet and mumbled his answer, earning a raised brow from his father. "I said I got it from Fili, he made it for me." Bilbo sighed at this and pinched between his eyes, shaking his head. He'd made the lads promise not to give Frodo any weapons until he was older but apparently they hadn't listened to him.

"You know how I feel about that, Frodo," Bilbo gave his son a soft look. "You can keep it but for now I'll be keeping it until I speak with your da and cousin, is that understood?"

"Yes, dad," Frodo grumbled.

"Now off with you, go help your aunt Dis." Bilbo shooed him off, watching Frodo scramble away with a smile on his young face. "Hello, my King," Bilbo leaned back into Thorin's firm chest when the dwarf snuck up behind him and wrapped thick arms around him. Rough lips descended upon his shoulder, beard scratching against the exposed skin of his neck.

"Hello, my Consort," Thorin rumbled out, hugging Bilbo against him. "I heard you scolding Frodo, what's he done now?"

"Its not even what he's done," The hobbit sighed. "Fili made him a knife and I caught him running around with it." Thorin scowled at this as Bilbo turned in his arms, wrapping his arms around the dwarf, head pressed to Thorin's chest.

"I'll talk with Fili," He promised softly. "But you know its quite normal for dwarf children to receive weapons from their family at certain stages of life and at this point, Frodo should have started his training."

"You know how I feel about that," Bilbo grumbled.

"Yes, I remember, ghivashel," Thorin chuckled, pressing his lips to Bilbo's grown out hair. "And we will not do any training until he is older."

"Thank you," Bilbo smiled and leaned up, kissing his husband happily. "Come on, I wish to go sit out in the garden and smoke."

"I would be happy to join you my dear hobbit," Thorin stepped away and grabbed up their pipes and weed pouches, taking Bilbo's hand as they walked through the mountain. Heading outside, they went towards one of the gardens that Bilbo had managed to grow, sitting on the bench that he'd had commissioned just for such a purpose.

"I love you, Thorin Oakenshield, I'm glad I was convinced to return to Erebor."

"I love you as well, Bilbo Baggins," His lips twitched up. "I'm glad you were convinced as well."

They shared a kiss before going back to their pipes, the day as peaceful as their new lives.

~Fin


End file.
